Date A Problem
by Kyubi1
Summary: Esta historia está dedicada a KanadeSilver. Shidou está disfrutando de la paz en estos tranquilos días desde que ha sellado a todos los espíritus, al menos, eso es lo que creía, ya que con la aparición de un nuevo espíritu que no está para nada interesado en él, llega a su vida y a la de sus amigas. ¿Podrá salvarla o será rechazado en cada ocasión?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, es un placer tenerlos por aquí en otra historia que he escrito para esta comunidad, sin embargo, desde el principio quiero advertirles que esta historia tiene ya ocho capítulos, pero iré publicando de dos en dos. **

**Esta historia es para mi mejor amiga en esta plataforma, no es para nadie más, si la publico aquí es porque realmente puede que le guste a cualquiera, pero que sepan que, al estar dedicada a una sola persona, tiene sus detalles de una historia normal mía. **

**Espero que te guste muchísimo, KanadeSilver, no solo porque he usado a tu personaje original: Kanade Shimizu, sino porque en cada capítulo me he dejado la piel, incluso si tenía tiempo en el que no escribía nada nuevo. **

**Sin más, comencemos.**

* * *

**Date A Problem**

**Parte 1: Here We Go Again.**

—Bien… hagamos esto de nuevo, Shin —dijo una mujer con una voz algo cansada mirando a una pantalla sin parpadear, en sus pupilas azules se reflejaban un montón de colores pastel que mostraban las imágenes.

—Uh… sí —respondió ahora una voz masculina, joven y también cansada, también miraba a la pantalla con suma atención mientras sudaba un poco de la mejilla—. Bien… Esto… después esto… aquí, así… ¡y luego…!

—Hmm… sí, bien, aquí estás de nuevo —dijo con un mejor humor, aunque seguía muy tranquila.

—Y ahora… hmm… aquí… —En los ojos cafés del muchacho se reflejaron un par de oraciones frente a sus ojos y él entrecerró los párpados, puso un rostro serio, hasta que se decidió—. ¡Esta!

De pronto, la pantalla se fue llenando de estrellas en donde una bella chica de largo cabello rojo y ojos azules se mostró avergonzada y sonrojada, la voz de este personaje se escuchó, pero en la parte inferior, el muchacho logró leer el diálogo de esta chica.

Mamiko: "Shidou-kun, muchas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo, de verdad… ¡de verdaaad! ¡Ha sido estupendo! Así que, por supuesto que podemos salir juntos, yo… estaba esperando tanto que me lo pidieras, jeje~ Te quiero, Shidou-kun".

—Felicidades, Shin.

—Ahh… lo bueno es que guardé partida antes, ¡ah…! Por fin terminó —dijo con una sonrisa y el joven estiró los brazos desde su asiento, como si así pudiera liberarse de mucha tensión—. Aunque siento que he visto a una chica así antes…

—Hn… ¿es así? —preguntó en un tono normal y tranquilo—. Bueno, el punto de esto es que se parezca a la realidad, Shin.

Shin era solamente un apodo que solamente Murasame Reine utilizaba desde hace más de un año, pero el nombre de este joven era Itsuka Shidou, de 17 años, con cabello corto de color azul y ojos cafés, así como una estatura promedio de 170 cm.

Shidou estaba usando las ropas de su preparatoria, un conjunto algo formal que incluía corbata, saco, camisa, pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros. Estaba en la escuela, así que era inevitable, entonces ¿por qué jugaba videojuegos de simuladores de citas? Bueno, no es que el chico fuera un rebelde, aunque su reputación diga lo contrario… en otro tipo de "rebeldía".

Tal vez es que la joven y hermosa mujer de ojeras, quien también era la maestra de física en Raizen, tenía preferencias con su alumno y le dejaba jugar todo lo que quisiera en este laboratorio que más parecía un centro de operaciones de alguna organización tecnológica y poderosa. Eso sería demasiado fantasioso, sin embargo, no tan irreal en este mundo.

Tal vez es que ambos estaban unidos por los juegos de simuladores de citas… eso sería realmente hilarante.

¿Tal vez eran pareja? ¿De trabajo? ¿Esto era una especie de entrenamiento?

Sí.

Reine Murasame, a pesar de verse como una maestra bien dotada, pero con un aura de insomnio del demonio y que vivía una vida realmente aburrida, en realidad, era la Oficial Analista del Fraxinus, y una de sus tripulantes más sensatas, aunque Shidou piensa que realmente era la única, pero eso no es importante.

—¿Cómo sentiste esta última actualización, Shin? —preguntó un poquito interesada y curiosa.

—Oh, bueno, ¿bien?

—Hm… tener retroalimentación es bueno para mí, Shin, y mis futuros trabajos.

«Está realmente orgullosa de este juego…». Shidou hizo una sonrisa amarga. «Aunque no quiero volver a jugarlo».

Shidou se levantó de su asiento y guardó la partida para después apagar la consola y la TV regresó a una pantalla azul de sin señal.

—Bueno, creo que fue un poco más desafiante esta vez, Reine-san —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amable, luego se rascó la mejilla y miró a otro lado—. Pero… ya es la versión cuatro, ¿creo…? ¿Por qué sigue repitiéndose el personaje de la hermanita menor…?

—Ah… a Kotori le gusta ese personaje.

«Debí saberlo». Shidou dejó escapar aire por su boca y se dirigió a la puerta para prender la luz con ayuda del interruptor.

—Hmm… ¿no te gusta, Shin? Creo que es linda —dijo al apagar la televisión y anotó unas cosas en una libreta.

—No, está bien… Reine-san. —El chico se giró a ella y le miró con una sonrisa amarga—. ¿Por qué estoy jugando esto de nuevo…?

—Es el entrenamiento, además… a María le gusta analizar tus citas y aprender de ellas, Shin.

—Oh, sí, lo sé. Pero todo ha estado bien, Reine-san —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que por fin estamos en paz.

—Sí, por eso, no importa si fallas, Shin. Es solo que, encuentro entretenido hacer esto —dijo con un poquito de felicidad, el joven parpadeó un par de veces—. De todas formas, gracias por probar la nueva versión, estoy segura que quedará tiempo para que puedas ir a comer, puedo cubrirte, si lo necesitas.

—Oh, no, no —dijo rápidamente, mientras sonreía—. Gracias y de nada, Reine-san.

El joven de cabello azul salió del salón para caminar rápidamente por los pasillos para ir por su bento que dejó en su salón, sin embargo, no alcanzó ni a llegar a las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre.

«Bueno, creo que después de todo, sí tomaré la oferta de Reine-san». Shidou suspiró con pesadez. «Espero que las demás no estén molestas, incluso si prometí comer con todas, ahh… ya me disculparé».

Shidou fue rápidamente a la cafetería de la escuela para ver si podía alcanzar comer algo, no podría regresar al salón y volver a salir con la excusa de: "no comí por jugar simuladores de citas por si aparece un espíritu y tengo que enamorarla, Tama-chan-sensei".

Por suerte, el muchacho logró obtener una comida decente, aunque no muy nutritiva, pues era una hamburguesa, y por lo mismo, le salió cara.

—Ahh… —Al sostener su bandeja de comida frente a la cafetería desierta, le entró la sensación de que era el único tonto que no había alcanzado a comer.

Al estar completamente solo, fue inevitable que no extrañara hasta las discusiones que tenían sus amigas por él, no era peor porque Kotori, Nia, Mukuro, Yoshino y Natsumi no eran chicas de preparatoria… aún.

—Esto… es demasiado tranquilo y pacifico… —El muchacho no desenvolvió su hamburguesa de la servilleta, simplemente suspiró. «Regresaré mejor con Reine-san».

No es como si con Reine fueran a ocurrir locuras, pero el chico, acostumbrado al desorden, la bulla y la buena compañía de sus amigas espíritu, no quería estar solo. Así que regresó con ella y así podría acompañarla también.

En cuanto pensó en eso, se apresuró al salón de física y entró sin tocar la puerta, Reine no se sorprendió a pesar de estar de espaldas y muy entretenida en su computadora, sin embargo, algo en el computador sí que advirtió al joven.

—¡Ah…! Buenas tardes, Shidou —dijo una voz femenina y suave desde la pantalla, aunque era muy pequeña—. Escuché que terminaste tu primera ruta con Mamiko-san, ¿quieres saber un dato curioso?

—Ah, hola, María —dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó un poco cerca de Reine—. Sí voy a necesitar esa ayuda, Reine-san, jaja…

—Oí el timbre, Shin. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

—Hn… Shidou…

—¡Ah…! Perdón, María. ¿Un dato curioso? —preguntó al desenvolver su hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco, después de jugar, realmente tenía hambre.

María Arusu, la inteligencia artificial que apoyaba a Shidou para generar posibles opciones durante un encuentro o batalla (cita) con un espíritu, aunque realmente no daba las opciones más sensatas y Shidou hacía mejor trabajo solo. Sin embargo, María era muy sensible cuando criticaban su trabajo, así que se esforzó mucho por aprender sobre el amor antes.

Además, gracias a los poderes de Raziel, María poseía un cuerpo con el que podía sentir perfectamente y también podía sentir el amor, por supuesto, se enamoró del único chico que parecía de su edad: Itsuka Shidou.

Sí, espíritus y una inteligencia artificial, incluida su propia hermana, según rumores escandalosos de su propia escuela, Shidou era un Rey Demonio Sin Límites.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos azules—. Fue una sugerencia de María, verás, la respuesta es una de las amigas más cercanas de una de los espíritus. Si quieres, puedo darte una pista.

María lo dijo de buen humor y se acomodó un poco el fleco de su largo cabello blanco. El chico se puso a pensar mientras seguía comiendo.

—Hmm… hmm… eh, ¿Reine-san?

—¡…! Obvio, no, Shidou… —dijo María con ligera decepción, pero luego soltó una risita sin malas intenciones—. Estoy segura que puedes saberlo.

—No, solo quería… um, ¿alguna idea, Reine-san?

La mujer se mostró un poquito sorprendida y miró a Shidou, él solo se rascó la mejilla y parecía pedirle ayuda hasta con los ojos, aunque en realidad solo quería que ella participara en la conversación.

—Oh… es amiga de Ka…

—¡Eso es trampa, Shidou! Hmp, preguntarle a la programadora es totalmente contra las reglas.

—Uh… pero tú ni mencionaste esa regla, María. —El chico dio una sonrisa triunfadora, María abrió un poco más los ojos y balbuceó un poquito, en aprietos.

—Bueno, en realidad, casi copié toda su apariencia, Shin. Estoy segura que la recuerdas.

«¿Amiga de Kaguya o de…? Pero tiene cabello rojo, hm… ¡Ah!»

—¿Hanamura-san?

—¡Oh…! ¡Correcto~! —María sonrió felizmente—. Shidou, tu memoria es buena, o eso creo… pero, bien hecho.

—Gracias, creo… —Shidou soltó una risita justo después.

María, Shidou y Reine siguieron comentando cosas sobre el simulador de citas como si fuera cualquier otro juego de ese tipo, así como el muchacho disfrutó mucho de esta comida, también notó que Reine sonrió un par de veces, incluso después le compró un jugo para apoyarla mientras trabajaba y también le ayudó con su material de clase.

Por extraño que parezca, Shidou trabajó hombro a hombro con Reine, dando la impresión de un alumno modelo, o un chico con intenciones y fantasías ocultas… cualquiera de las dos, valía.

Todo iba perfecto, ellos estaban trabajando duro en el escritorio, Shidou se saltaba clases, Reine tenía compañía y hacía todo esto menos solitario y mejor, lo mejor es que ella lo cubriría con Tama-chan.

Hasta que, la puerta se abrió y de ahí, entraron dos chicas muy parecidas entre sí, quienes miraron al muchacho con algo de molestia, a su propia manera, mientras cruzaban sus brazos en una pose "cool" y madura.

—Fufu~ Sí que tienes agallas, sirviente —dijo con un tono de superioridad y molestia, frunció el ceño—. ¿Así que te saltas tus deberes para mancillar a Reine en este puesto de avanzada? ¡Sí que tienes agallas!

—¿¡Ehh?! No, esto no es lo que…

—Amenaza. Shidou, deja de tener una cita con Reine y mejor escapa con nosotros, nos perteneces —dijo con un tono de orden, pero tranquila, y frunció el ceño también—. Los sirvientes que se portan mal, merecen un… castigo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Cita? ¡Solo estoy ayudando a Reine-san!

—¡Te someteremos a juicio divino! —dijo Kaguya, quien era la más escandalosa, señalándolo con el índice.

—¡…! Para empezar, ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no están en su clase?

—Respuesta. La maestra Origami me dijo que aún no regresabas a clase y estaba preocupada, naturalmente, nos preocupamos de que te secuestraran, pero… estabas aquí —dijo con el ceño más fruncido y con un tono más molesto—. La traición debe ser castigada, Shidou.

«¡Dejen de hablar así, lo hacen sonar más feo!» Shidou suspiró derrotado y negó con la cabeza.

—Kaguya, Yuzuru, Shin solo está ayudándome a organizar mi siguiente clase, pero creo que ya se ha saltado demasiadas clases. —Reine miró a Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias, Shin, estaré bien sola desde ahora, regresa a clases.

—¡Oh…! —dijeron las gemelas Yamai con la mente ya clara.

Las gemelas Yamai, famosas por ser hermosas, casi por completo iguales, buenas en los deportes, en la música y completamente inseparables. Sufren del síndrome del cuarto grado; no es contagioso y a veces no se entiende, por eso, Yuzuru suele traducir las frases de su hermana más delirante.

De cabello naranja claro, ojos azules como el cielo, una figura fina y delgada por parte de Kaguya, una figura voluptuosa por parte de Yuzuru, diferenciándose por el peinado, fueron selladas y enamoradas por Shidou, el Don Juan Más Joven de Raizen, durante un viaje escolar.

Aunque la versión de las gemelas es que el chico es de ellas y que solamente lo comparten con sus amigas, pero también es muy difícil entrar al círculo y tienen que realizar un "ritual". Cosas de ocultismo.

Cabe destacar que el ritual es que también hayan sido selladas por Shidou, pero eso es algo que no muchos saben, igual ninguna chica en su sano juicio quisiera entrar a tal círculo.

—Oh… en ese caso, también nos uniremos a esta travesía de artes oscuras, espero que estén agradecidos que yo, fufu, comparta mis conocimientos con ustedes, pobres almas enterradas en la oscuridad de…

—Traducción. Nos encantaría ayudar a Reine, Shidou.

—¡Déjame terminar, Yuzuru!

Shidou solamente sonrió mientras ellas empezaron a discutir un poco, pero en cuanto se acercó para tomar la mano de ambas y las jaló al escritorio para que se sentaran, se les olvidó por completo y se sonrojaron.

Era el Efecto Itsuka, según Tonomachi —El mejor amigo de Shidou—, una vez que este chico fijaba su nueva "presa" y lograba acercarse lo suficiente a ella, inmediatamente caería a sus garras… o algo así.

En fin, la vida de Shidou siempre resultaba de esta forma, sin importar si estaba haciendo algo bueno para todos o ayudando a alguien, los malentendidos con sus amigas espíritu eran el pan de cada día.

Y el joven deseaba que las cosas se mantuvieran así, pero… el destino de él y sus amigas-novia estaba a punto de cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2: Walk This Way**

Cuando el timbre marcó el final de las clases, Shidou estiró los brazos después de trabajar tanto, aunque su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente estaba relajada; esto era raro si tomamos en cuenta que ninguno de sus días podía ser pacífico, por más que así se lo pidiera a Dios.

Sin embargo, pronto fue rodeado por dos personas que conocía desde hace bastante tiempo y con la que compartía más de una historia. Eran dos chicas de su clase y que, por supuesto, estaban enamoradas perdidamente de él, teniendo muchas chicas enamoradas de él, este nivel era peligroso.

Una era una joven de su misma edad que tenía cabello blanco corto y ojos azules como el cielo, aunque un rostro de póker en el que pocas emociones se lograban notar, sin embargo, por este chico, lograba sonrojarse, sonreír y más. Era atlética y muy inteligente, lo cual la hacía aún más peligrosa que otras de su círculo de enamoradas.

Su nombre era Tobiichi Origami, una ex hechicera del AST y del DEM, y un espíritu.

La otra era diferente y con atributos más grandes, sus ojos eran de color añil y su cabello era tan largo, que aun atado en una coleta alta, podía cubrir toda su espalda, este era de color morado oscuro, rivalizando con la noche misma. En su rostro se podrían ver todas las emociones posibles y fácilmente, ella simplemente no puede contenerse.

Su nombre era Yatogami Tohka, el primer espíritu en ser sellada por Shidou después de su hermanita.

—¡Shidou! —dijo Tohka al poner sus manos al mismo tiempo en la paleta de su pupitre, el chico despertó de su cansancio de repente—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste un montón de clases, Tama-chan estaba preocupada de que no regresabas, y bueno, ¡yo también! Moo…

—Ah, lo siento, Tohka. Se me hizo tarde y luego me quedé a ayudar a Reine-san con varias cosas, lo bueno es que tuve ayuda de Kaguya y Yuzuru —explicó y después se puso de pie para acariciar su cabeza.

—Oh… ¿así que fue eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa aliviada y alegre—. Mm, Shidou, debiste haber dicho algo por celular o algo así, nos preocupamos…

—Shidou —dijo Origami, con un tono tranquilo, pero con unos ojos suplicantes.

—¡…! ¿Qué sucede, Origami?

—También me preocupé, Shidou —dijo con algo de preocupación y tomó su mano entre las suyas con algo de fuerza, le frunció un poco el ceño—. Shidou…

—A-Ah, lo siento, Origami… —Acarició su cabeza también, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no fue nada más que eso.

«Esa Tobiichi Origami, esto no es justo, Shidou estaba acariciando mi cabeza primero, bueno… ella también estaba preocupada e incluso pidió a las gemelas Yamai que lo buscaran, estaba siendo realmente buena, pero ahora volvió a esa la misma de siempre». Tohka miró a Origami con cierta decepción.

Debido a ciertas circunstancias por líneas argumentales en este mundo, Origami poseía dos mentes conviviendo en un mismo cuerpo, sin embargo, ambas eran Tobiichi Origami, por lo que se podría decir que tenía doble personalidad.

Sin embargo, Tohka y otros pensaban que la chica más inteligente de la clase era bipolar, podía ser muy linda, amigable y hasta sociable en cierto momento, y después volverse una persona fría con la que ni te daba ganas de acercarse. ¿La razón del cambio entre una y otra? La presencia de su amor: Itsuka Shidou.

Sí, Shidou podía tomar hasta la mentalidad de las chicas, parece que realmente era un Rey Demonio entre mortales, según las mejores amigas de Tohka: Ai, Mai y Mii.

—Ara, ara, Shidou-san~, eso parece lindo, ¿es una recompensa por preocuparse por ti? —dijo con un tono provocativo y una risita al final—. En ese caso, Shidou-san, ¿por favor~?

—Ehh…

—¡Me estaba acariciando a mí primero! —Tohka abrazó al muchacho con cierta fuerza, el muchacho quiso soltar un grito de dolor, pero se lo aguantó—. Tú solo te quieres aprovechar de la situación, ¡Kurumi!

—Jijiji. Tohka-san, no deberías ser tan egoísta —dijo al verla directamente con su único ojo a la vista; era de color rojo—. Yo también me preocupé por Shidou-san, merezco una recompensa, sino… voy a llorar.

Tokisaki Kurumi, una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro, atado en dos coletas bajas que caían por sus hombros, así como un fleco muy largo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, el cual era amarillo y tenía un reloj. Cosas de espíritus que manipulan el tiempo.

—¡…!

—No me creo nada —dijo Origami, fríamente mientras abrazaba a Shidou del otro lado, este solamente se sonrojó un poco y empezó a sudar.

—Eso es cruel, de verdad voy a llorar —dijo al hacer un rostro de tristeza y fingió muy bien un tono herido—. Parece que esto prueba que no soy importante para Shidou-san.

—No, Kurumi, claro que sí lo eres —dijo rápidamente para evitar algo peor, pero esto estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Ara, Shidou-san~! —Kurumi se aproximó al joven en un solo movimiento, puso sus manos en su pecho y se recostó ahí.

—¡…! —Los ojos cafés el joven se abrieron más de lo normal.

—¡Moo, eres una aprovechada! ¡Suelta a Shidou!

—Tokisaki Kurumi. —Origami frunció el ceño un poco más—. Fuera de aquí.

—C-Chicas, no tienen por qué hacer esto, todavía estamos en la escuela, ¡recuerden eso…! —dijo con cierta desesperación, sudando mientras se daba cuenta de las miradas que las chicas de su salón le hacían.

Shidou pudo notar que el trío de amigas de Ai-Mai-Mii estaban apoyando a Tohka de diferentes formas; Ai y Mai estaban diciéndole que se pegara más al chico, mientras Mii tenía un aura espeluznante a su alrededor que le dio un escalofrío al muchacho.

"Repugnante, Itsuka Shidou, vas a morir". El chico leyó eso de los labios de Mii, pero deseó estar equivocado, igual sudó más.

«¡Tengo que pensar en algo rápido! Pero… ¿¡Qué!?» El joven se quedó con la boca abierta al sentir como algo suave, redondo y grande se pegaba a su espalda, así como unas manos apretaron su vientre para atrás. «¿¡Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Las gemelas?! ¡Pero en qué momento…!»

—Shidou, ¡te extrañé durante las clases! —dijo una voz suave y preocupada detrás suyo—. ¿Dónde estabas…? De verdad estaba muy preocupada.

—¡¿K-Kanade…?! —preguntó al girar su cabeza lo más que puedo, ahí es donde vio el rostro de esta chica.

Shimizu Kanade le fruncía levemente el ceño, su boca parecía de molestia, pero de una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta o una amenaza de: "no volveré a jugar contigo en la vida, ¡hmp!".

Ella era una chica de largo cabello blanco algo ondulado, así como de ojos grandes de color aguamarina, sus pechos eran muy grandes y aunque parecía de su edad, realmente sus conocimientos no iban a la par y también su rostro era más juvenil que el de una chica de su edad, al menos, por un año.

—Ara, ara. Kanade-san. —Kurumi le dio una mirada filosa a la chica, quien abrió un poco más los ojos—. ¿Viniste a unirte al juego~?

—¿Juego? —preguntó Kanade, algo confundida.

—¡Esto no es un juego! —Shidou aprovechó la sorpresa de todas para escapar de las cuatro, pero casi se cae en el proceso, pero logró quedar de pie—. Chicas, por favor, recuerden que todavía tenemos que pasar por las demás a la secundaria, además, ¡estoy bien, solo le ayudé a Reine-san con cosas de clase, lo prometo!

Todas parecieron estar de acuerdo en dejarlo para después, aunque la única que no entendió eso fue Kanade, quien se acercó a Shidou con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Le ayudaste a Reine?

—Oh… sí, Kanade, le ayudé a Reine en muchas cosas, además estuve haciendo algo de entrenamiento —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio unas caricias a su cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar levemente—. Lamento haberte preocupado tanto.

—No, lo estaba, pero más… te extrañé… —Shidou se sonrojó levemente, esto no le agradó a Tohka, quien se acercó para expresar sus sentimientos.

—Shidou, ¡yo también te extrañé! Esperaba que volvieras a la siguiente hora después del almuerzo, pero no lo hiciste…

—Lo siento, Tohka. —Shidou dejó de acariciar a Kanade, pero se rascó la mejilla, aunque la chica de cabello morado pensó que sería acariciada una vez más.

—Umu…

—Um… se los recompensaré a todas, pero tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar con Kotori y las demás.

—Estaré esperando eso con ansias, Shidou-san~.

—¡Umu! —Tohka sonrió felizmente y emocionada, adoraba las sorpresas de su amado Shidou, sobre todo cuando incluían comida.

—Tiene razón, además, Mukuro es bastante puntual, de seguro ya estará esperándonos junto a tu hermana.

El grupo de amigos se incrementó cuando se le unieron Kaguya y Yuzuru, en ese momento, por fin dejaron la preparatoria Raizen y se pusieron en marcha hacia la secundaria de Kotori Itsuka, la hermanita no biológica del sellador de espíritus más infame del mundo.

Shidou también tenía una hermanita sanguínea que se parecía mucho a él, tenía el nombre de Takamiya Mana, era una ex hechicera del DEM, solo que ella se retiró antes de que Origami lo hiciera. Tiene una rivalidad con Kurumi, a quién le llama por su apodo de espíritu: Nightmare, aunque parecen ya aceptarse la una a la otra.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la escuela, Kotori y Mukuro ya estaban esperándolos, quien sabe desde qué momento, pero había cosas que aclarar que eran bastante… peculiares.

Empezando por Hoshimiya Mukuro, una chica que tenía el porte de una joven dama y un cuerpo tan desarrollado que sería confundida por una chica de preparatoria sin problema alguno, dudando únicamente por su estatura, pues era pequeña. Era tan pequeña como una chica de quince años, pero con pechos más grandes que de la mujer promedio.

Y para terminar, Kotori era una chica de casi pecho plano, con cabello rojo atado en dos largas coletas, además de ojos rosados que parecían más rojo que otro color, normalmente ella tenía un temperamento molesto y de puntapié, pero no estaba usando sus cintas negras, así que…

—¡Onii-chaaaaan! —gritó tan solo al verlo y agitó sus brazos de forma graciosa—. ¡Idiota, llegas tardeee!

—¡Ahh! Lo siento mucho, Kotori, cosas pasaron.

—¡Hmp! Siempre dices eso, Onii-chan, Mukuro y yo llevamos esperando aquí un rato, ¡estábamos a punto de irnos! —dijo con una voz de niña molesta, lo cual, es lo que parecía ser.

—Nushi-sama —dijo Mukuro tranquilamente, sus ojos dorados brillaron justo como su largo cabello rubio, el cual tenía un peinado con dos bollos chinos para atarlo, aun así, era bastante largo—. No tienes de que preocuparte, Muku siempre esperará a Nushi-sama, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o situación.

—A-Ah, gracias, pero no tiene que ser así, Mukuro, lamento llegar tarde —dijo al hacer una sonrisa amarga. No quería explicarle por qué llegaba tarde.

—Shidou tuvo un día pesado hoy, Mukuro, ayudó mucho a Reine —dijo Kanade, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Oye, oye, sirviente, es cierto que Shidou trabajó duro, pero… ¿¡cómo nos vas a obviar?! —gritó Kaguya con cierta molestia.

—Aclaración. Las Yamai también ayudaron, Kanade.

—¡A-Ah…! Perdón, sí, ellas también ayudaron, pero Shidou fue…

Sin embargo, todas se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Mukuro tomó del brazo al muchacho y lo alejó de todas para empezar a caminar con él.

—Nushi-sama no tiene que preocuparse, Muku no está molesta, de hecho, Muku puede aliviar el estrés de Nushi-sama, si así lo desea~ —dijo muy cerca de su cara con una sonrisa inocente, pero su tono no lo era.

—Ara, ara~. —Kurumi sonrió maliciosamente ante la situación, parecía tener sus propios planes en marcha, dentro de su cabeza.

—M-Mukuro, no digas cosas que parecen otras —dijo Shidou, con un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

—¡Onii-chan, no es justo! ¡Debes pagar! —gritó Kotori y tomó el otro brazo del chico, quien no tuvo capacidad de respuesta.

«¡No, Kotori! ¡Maldición!» Shidou suspiró y tuvo que seguir avanzando mientras las Yamai trataban de controlarse, Origami y Kurumi pensaban en cómo robarse al muchacho después, mientras que Kanade y Tohka solo se aguantaron sus celos, aunque la chica de cabello blanco era la más estable, por más extraño que esto pareciera.

Una vez cerca de casa, casi todas las chicas se fueron a sus departamentos para darse un baño y cambiarse por ropas más cómodas, solamente Mukuro se negó a seguir el protocolo y siguió atrapando el brazo del muchacho, su hermanita obviamente también se quedó a su lado.

Shidou suspiró al entrar a casa, acompañado de dos bellezas menores de edad.

—Estoy en casa…

—¡Nii-sama~! —dijo felizmente una chica, acostada en el sillón, mirando televisión—. ¡Bienvenido a ca…! ¡Eh! ¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Mana! —Shidou se sorprendió, pero estaba contento de verla. ¿Cómo no? Si era su hermanita.

—¿¡Mana?! —Kotori gritó sorprendida y un poco molesta, pero apretó más el abrazo hacia el muchacho.

—¿Hermana? —preguntó Mukuro, muy educada, pero igual abrió un poco más los ojos—. Muku está agradecida por la cordial bienvenida.

Hoshimiya Mukuro tenía una extraña forma de hablar, pero era muy educada, había sido sellada bajo la promesa de que Shidou se casaría con ella, así que la familia del chico era su "familia" también. Cosas de matrimonios arreglados.

—Ah, de nada —dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero luego sacudió la cabeza como perro y se acercó a los tres, se cruzó de brazos—. Esperen, eso no. Nii-sama, ¿exactamente qué estás haciendo?

«Ahh… esto de nuevo». Shidou suspiró mientras intentaba zafarse de ambas, sin éxito, pero se sonrojó porque al querer quitar su brazo del candado que Mukuro había hecho con los suyos, hizo que sus grandes pechos rebotaran. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del muchacho. «¡No, no! Esperen, ¡ya me quedé viendo mucho eso!»

Mana entrecerró sus ojos al ver como Shidou negó con la cabeza.

—Nii-sama…

—Esto es natural para Muku y Nushi-sama. —La chica entonces ladeó su cabeza para ver a Kotori—. Por favor, ¿podrías soltar a mi Nushi-sama? Muku prometió aliviar su estrés.

«¿Aliviar su estrés? No, no debo de pensarlo de más, no hay nada sucio en esas palabras, tengo que calmarme». Mana soltó un leve suspiro, pero no cambio su temple.

—C-Como ves, ¡Onii-chan es mi Onii-chan, Mana…! —Kotori frunció el ceño—. ¡Esto es natural entre hermanos!

—Eh, Mana, solo estoy… eh, ¿pagando por llegar tarde a recogerlas? —preguntó un poco inseguro.

—Hnnn…

—¡Es en serio…!

—Hnn… bueno, entonces, suéltenlo. Y Mukuro-san, exactamente… ¿cómo vas a aliviar su estrés?

—Oh. —Sonrió lindamente, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—. Muku pensó en preparar un té para Nushi-sama, pero es probable que el esfuerzo de hoy haya sido demasiado, así que Muku le dará un masaje.

—¿¡Eh?!

—¿¡Un masaje?! —Mana y Kotori se sincronizaron.

—¡E-El té es suficiente, más que suficiente, Mukuro! —dijo al tomarla de los hombros tan rápido que Kotori no supo en qué momento fue soltada.

—¡…! Nushi-sama… —Mukuro fue muy feliz por este repentino acto, de hecho, le gustaba el contacto físico con Shidou; entre más, mejor.

Kotori entonces sacó sus cintas negras de su mochila y se cambió las blancas, al hacerlo, su rostro y hasta su voz eran más imponentes.

—¿Oh? ¿Seguro que no quieres el masaje también, hermano pervertido?

—Oye, Kotori-san. —Mana le miró con desaprobación, en ese momento, Mukuro aprovechó para jalar a su "prometido" a la cocina.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Mana? Creí que estarías en Fraxinus, como quedamos… —dijo al fruncir el ceño, Mana soltó una risita y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza—. ¿Hnn?

—Se lo dejé a Kannazuki-san, quería estar aquí para recibir a mi Nii-sama, y si me disculpas, ¡no lo he hecho!

—¿Eh? ¡Espera…! —Soltó un gruñido cuando vio como Mana abrazó por la espalda a Shidou para darle una "bienvenida adecuada", Shidou obviamente correspondió—. Ahhhh….

Mana usaba su cabello azul en una coleta que se comenzaba a hacer más larga por el tiempo que seguía pasando, era muy atlética, así como muy fuerte y habilidosa. A pesar de ser linda y comprensiva, en batalla, era una persona totalmente diferente, sin remordimientos a la hora de asesinar a sus enemigos.

Ahora que vivía en la casa de los Itsuka, sin que los dueños de esta casa lo supieran, en el cuarto de invitados, había cumplido uno de sus sueños: vivir con su hermano, de nuevo.

También pertenecía a las filas de la tripulación del Fraxinus, como un miembro especial, aunque le gustaba molestar a Kotori con que ella era la comandante suplente, aunque no hacía gracia a Kannazuki Kyouhei —quien era masoquista y su Reina era la comandante Kotori—, nadie podía negar que Mana era muy divertida.

Unos minutos después, Shidou, sus hermanas y Mukuro estaban tomando un té relajante que esta última había preparado, estaban sentados en el comedor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se siente, Nushi-sama? Muku puede darte el masaje ahora, en tus hombros —dijo muy servicial, pero su tono era muy amable.

Shidou tragó de su té y estuvo realmente tentado a decir que sí, pero miró primero a sus hermanitas.

Kotori parecía ignorarlo mientras estaba preguntándole a Mana de cómo la pasaron Yoshino y Natsumi mientras todos estaban en la escuela.

Mana no ignoró la mirada de su hermano y solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa para seguir platicando con Kotori, después de todo, ella era como una "niñera" mientras todos estaban en la escuela, aunque pronto le tocaría a ella volver, una vez que Yoshino y Natsumi estuvieran "listas".

—Oh, bueno… ¿segura, Mukuro? —preguntó ligeramente sonrojado, hoy los dioses parecían ser generosos. «Espero que las demás no vuelvan ahorita».

—Será un placer para Muku, Nushi-sama. —Dicho esto, se levantó y se puso detrás del chico para empezar con el tratamiento.

«Nii-sama de seguro tuvo un día duro hoy, se le nota en toda la cara, y solo es un masaje de hombros, Mukuro-san no haría algo inapropiado». Pensó muy segura de sí misma.

—…como te decía, Yoshino-san se ha vuelto muy valiente después de todo, estoy segura que estará bien mientras alguien pueda estar ahí para apoyarla, como Natsumi-san, aunque parece que ella es la más apoyada, jaja.

—Hm, me gustaría que pudieran incorporarse pronto, pero habrá situaciones en donde tendrá que estar por su cuenta, como en los exámenes o cuando le pidan pasar al frente… no quiero que tenga una "crisis".

—Oh… bueno, en esos casos… —Puso su mano en su barbilla para pensar en alguna solución.

Ellas no se dieron cuenta que Shidou ni había opinado al respecto porque no podia moverse, estaba concentrándose en no decir nada y que se armara el gran escándalo.

¿Por qué? Bueno, no le pareció normal que Mukuro le desabrochó los botones de su saco escolar para quitárselo. Todavía fue peor cuando empezó a desabrochar unos dos botones de su camisa y pasó sus suaves manos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros.

El joven soportó esas caricias porque no creyó que ella lo había hecho a propósito, y realmente… no. La chica empezó a masajearlo en sus hombros.

—Nnng… Nushi-sama está… muy duro en esta parte… —dijo con dificultad al hacer presión, Shidou trató de relajarse, aunque era difícil.

Sin embargo, Mukuro no había escogido las mejores palabras, así que Kotori y Mana giraron sus cabezas como si fueran atraídas por un imán, el muchacho de cabello azul tembló, pero soltó unas risitas nerviosas.

—¿E-En serio, Mukuro? Creo que sí estoy muy estresado entonces…

—Como decía… —dijo Kotori con algo de molestia, pero mejor se enfocó en Mana—. Oh, sí, ¿qué está haciendo Nia?

—Ah, será mejor que no la molestes por ahora, aunque espero que ya hayan terminado.

—¿Hmm? A-Ah…

—¡…! ¿Dolió, Nushi-sama? Muku será más suave y gentil —dijo un poco preocupada.

—No… lo haces bien, Mukuro. —Sonrió con gentileza—. Ya estoy menos tenso, ¿puedes seguir, por favor?

—Por supuesto, Nushi-sama, Muku hará todo lo que necesites~.

«Parece que lo disfrutas, Shidou…» Kotori tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Nia-san y Natsumi-san están trabajando contra-reloj en el manga de Nia-san, parece que tiene pocos días, de hecho, creo que llevan trabajando desde anoche y posiblemente no han dormido…

—¡Qué! —Shidou se preocupó al instante, entendía a Nia, pero posiblemente eso era demasiado para Natsumi—. Cielos, eso es malo para ambas, pero sobre todo para Natsumi. Iré a pedirles que paren…

—Nushi-sama, espera, Muku aún no termina de…

—Hey, Nii-sama, tranquilo. —Mana detuvo a su hermano y lo regresó a la silla fácilmente—. Ellas están bien, bueno, empiezan a tener ojeras como Reine-san, pero Natsumi-san en serio quiere ayudar, ¿en serio vas a pedirles que pare?

—Mana, pero…

—Shidou, tienes que relajarte y confiar un poco más en nosotras, ¿quién eres, Superman*? —preguntó con sarcasmo, en la mejilla del joven apareció una gotita de sudor—. No debes interferir a una chica cuando lo está dando todo.

Shidou suspiró y sonrió hacia ellas, asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Mukuro siguiera con su labor.

Parece que el muchacho nunca había sido masajeado en los hombros alguna vez, hasta Mana se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo soplar de "alivio"; aunque más parecía de placer, mientras las suaves manos de su "prometida" le daban el mejor tratamiento posible.

—Umm… ¿y Yoshino, Mana…?

—Ah, sí… Yoshino-san se la pasó conmigo mientras los vigilaba en clases, pareció estar interesada en ir, también a la escuela de Nii-sama, creo que está interesada en la escuela en general —dijo con mejor humor.

—Nnnah… ahh~ —dijo el muchacho con los ojos cerrados mientras se recargaba un poco más en la silla, Mukuro soltó una risita.

—¿Muku lo hace bien, Nushi-sama?

—Excelente —respondió en voz baja, pero realmente agradecido. «¿Por qué no me lo ofrecieron antes? Esto es genial, en serio».

—Oye… ¿te puedes calmar, Shidou? —preguntó Kotori—. Pareciera que lo estuvieras "gozando", ¿no será que estás pensando en algo sucio?

«Bueno, admito que Nii-sama está disfrutándolo bastante y haciendo sonidos… inusuales».

—¡Claro que no! —respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Oh…! —Mukuro tosió ligeramente y miró a Kotori con algo de molestia.

—¿Qué sucede, Mukuro?

—¿Podrías no interrumpir a Muku? Estás tensando el cuerpo de Nushi-sama con tus comentarios —dijo un poquito enojada, Mana soltó una carcajada.

—Hnn… ¿¡y tú por qué te ríes?!

Mukuro entonces se acercó al oído del muchacho y le susurró que podrían seguir, en su cuarto, donde nadie molestara. Shidou tragó saliva ante la oferta, ya sabía que ella era inocente, a pesar de todo, así que no le tenía miedo, aunque era una Yandere de clóset.

Sí, el Rey Demonio Lujurioso de Itsuka Shidou no podía ir por cualquier tipo de presa, no, no, ¡tenía que ser el premio gordo! Bellezas exóticas de las que un chico promedio no tendría ni oportunidad, al menos, es lo que Tonomachi alguna vez ha dicho cuando le preguntan de su mejor amigo.

Así que mientras Mana y Kotori empezaron otra de sus estúpidas discusiones donde mencionarían el tema tabú: "soy la verdadera hermanita de Shidou", Shidou vio su oportunidad, una que no se iba a repetir, y la tomó.

Aceptó la oferta de sanación y relajación de esta hermosa chica refinada.

«Después de eso, voy a ver cómo la están pasando Natsumi y Nia, de seguro que tendrán hambre, será mejor que le prepare algo delicioso a Natsumi; se está esforzando mucho hoy». Pensó con una sonrisa por sus planes de esta tarde. «Ah, pero probablemente Tohka también quiera… hmm, ¿tal vez pueda hacerlo para todas?»

Shidou siguió pensando en un platillo para todas, pero que no fuera como una cena y fuera sencillo de preparar, incluso lo pensó mientras Mukuro continuó con su masaje.

Ella estaba feliz de tenerlo tan cerca y de estar apoyándolo, así que no le importaba que estuviera tan callado.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos…

—Nushi-sama, Muku también puede sobar tu espalda, ¿no te gustaría~?

—¡…! ¿Q-Qué? N-No, Mukuro, eso ya sería demasiado —dijo ligeramente conmovido. «¡Es la primera vez que alguien hace esto por mí!»

—¿Muku lo hico mal con tus hombros, Nushi-sama…? —preguntó con tristeza y agachó la cabeza un poco.

—C-Claro que no, es solo que…

—¡Entonces! —Ella lo tomó de las mejillas con sus manos y le sonrió felizmente—. Puedes dejárselo a Muku, Nushi-sama. Muku se encargará de tu estrés~.

—Hm… bueno…

Dicen que el destino tiene dos caras, como una moneda; una buena y una mala. A Shidou parece que le tocó la buena porque estaba recibiendo un gran tratamiento, sin embargo, su timidez tomó el control de la situación cuando Mukuro empezó a quitarle su camisa para que le sobara.

Pero el joven se avergonzó y su sangre se disparó, sonrojándose al instante, por lo que se negó a abandonar su camisa y le pidió a Mukuro que la soltara, pero ella no pareció escucharlo, diciéndole que hoy le "serviría completamente".

Sin embargo, hay algo que ambos no pudieron saber porque Mana no había dado todo su reporte y porque Kotori no lo había preguntado, así que para ellos fue una completa sorpresa cuando una chica joven de largo cabello azul ondulado y ojos azules, con una marioneta de conejo en una mano y vestida como una maid, entró al cuarto.

—¡…! —Shidou no pudo moverse y Mukuro finalmente le quitó la camisa.

—S-Shidou-sa… ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡L-Lo siento mucho! —gritó entre asustada y avergonzada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando la escoba y un recogedor.

—¡YOSHINO, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

Ese fue el final de Itsuka Shidou…


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3: One More Time**

El grito de Yoshino causó tanto revuelo que casi todas lo pudieron escuchar, incluso Kurumi dejó su partida online para investigar qué estaba sucediendo, así es como muchas otras se unieron a la "cacería" del responsable que había hecho gritar así a la más inocente de todas.

La primera en llegar fue Natsumi, quien al tratarse de su adorada Yoshino, dejó la página de manga que estaba entintando justo a la mitad para correr en su ayuda.

Esta chica tenía casi la misma estatura que su amiga con marioneta de conejo, pero un largo cabello verde bastante rebelde y mal cuidado, así como unos ojos verdes llenos de decepción la mayoría del tiempo, así como su apariencia no era nada llamativa.

Natsumi era sinónimo de depresión, al menos, para sí misma, aunque todas las chicas más hermosas que ella conocía, es decir, los espíritus, decían que ella era linda.

De hecho, Shidou también pensaba que ella era linda y no necesitaba transformarse con sus poderes para ser bonita, simplemente bastaba con saberse maquillar bien, algo que… Shidou sabía hacer bastante bien. Algo raro tenía que haber con este "macho" alfa con un harén a sus diecisietes.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo?! —preguntó Natsumi, enrojecida y abrazó a Yoshino por pura emoción, luego señaló a Shidou con su índice, el cual estaba manchado de tinta—. ¡Degeneradoooo!

—¡Ya dije que no es lo que parece! —gritó Shidou, mientras Mukuro permanecía sin decir nada, pero estaba tomándose la muñeca con algo de fuerza, un poco ruborizada—. Natsumi, créeme, Mukuro solo iba a darme un masaje de espalda, ¡eso es todo!

—¿¡Y qué haces arrastrando a Yoshino?! No, no me digas… —Natsumi abrió un poco más los ojos, luego se tomó una mejilla y abrió grande la boca—. ¿¡Es algún tipo de fetiche?!

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —Shidou gritó eso, pero seguía sin camisa, mostrando su torso bien ejercitado—. ¡Yoshino apareció de repente! De hecho, ¿por qué está vestida de maid?

—A-Ah… bueno… —Natsumi se sonrojó un poco más, su tono cambió a ligera vergüenza, pero ya que el muchacho estaba sin camisa, miró a otro lado—. M-Más importante, ¿cuánto tiempo esperas… quedarte así?

—¿Uh…? —Shidou entonces se miró y se dio cuenta que, por la desesperación de aclararlo todo, estaba sin camisa—. ¡Ahhh…!

«Nushi-sama, es la primera vez que lo veo así… Nushi-sama, sus músculos parecen fuertes, con sus ropas de siempre no se notan, ¿siempre ha sido así de fuerte mi Nushi-sama?» Mukuro se perdió en sus pensamientos y su sonrojo se volvió más fuerte, tuvo unas ganas terribles de sentir el cuerpo de su amado con sus dedos, pero solo podía apretar más su propia muñeca.

«Demonios, ¿dónde dejé mi camisa? Ah, debe seguir en el cuarto de Mukuro». Shidou entonces se giró, pero al ver el rostro que estaba haciendo la refinada joven de cabellos dorados, se giró de nuevo a Natsumi. «Algo me dice que tendré que arreglarlo de esta forma…»

Entonces, alguien más llegó, estaba usando solo una bata de baño y unas pantuflas de gato, esta señorita tenía el cabello de color gris y algo alborotado, como si fuera el protagonista de un anime Shonen promedio, ojos azules como el cielo, aunque bastante demacrados por muchas horas de trabajo y desvelos.

—Oye, ¿por qué te fuiste de repente…? ¿Todo bien, Natsu-chan~? ¡Ohh…! —dijo al ver a Shidou, esta persona soltó una risita y se tomó de la barbilla con una mano—. Cielos, no sabía que era una sección de exhibicionismo, chico, ¿debería de quitármelo entonces~?

Shidou le frunció el ceño con disgusto, pero Nia solo le miró pícaramente, luego le hizo un guiño.

«¡¿Qué hace usando solo una bata de baño?!»

—Apuesto que voy a quitarte ese rostro tuyo, chico~, espero estés listo —dijo y bebió un poco más de su cerveza, para agacharse y dejar la lata en el suelo, pero tomó su bata por la parte inferior y miró al chico—. ¿Listo~?

—¡N-Nia, detente! Cielos, ¡ya ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando! ¿Se pueden calmar todos? Solo…

«Oh, no, Nia ya debe de estar borracha». Natsumi se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano. «Esto se está saliendo de control, debo… ¡s-salvar a Yoshino!»

La chica de cabello verde logró tomar a su amiga del cuerpo y jalarla lejos del grupo de exhibicionistas para llevarla a un lugar seguro, puesto que Yoshino se había desmayado cuando Shidou se aproximó a ella sin camisa; la sorpresa fue demasiado para su corazón.

—¿No quieres que me levante esto~? Traigo debajo algo muy especial, pero no se vale preguntar, ¿eh? —Nia soltó una carcajada después, estaba claramente borracha.

—¿¡Yoshino?! —preguntó una voz femenina que llegó del mismo lugar de donde había llegado Nia—. ¿¡Qué es lo que…?! ¡S-Shidou…!

—¡…! ¿K-Kanade…? —Shidou se sonrojó por verla llegar con el cabello mojado, envuelta en una toalla que parecía apretar sus pechos.

—Oh, ¡muy bien, Kanacchi! —Nia le levantó el pulgar, Kanade abrió más los ojos y se sonrojó bastante.

—¿N-Nia? E-Espera, ¿¡qué está sucediendo aquí?!

«Créeme, ya a estas alturas, creo que ya no vale la pena explicarlo, Kanade…» Shidou dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—Debo admitir que sí te sabes aprovechar de esas cosas, Kanacchi… —dijo Nia al ver sus pechos con una sonrisa pícara, lo que causó que la chica se los cubriera celosamente.

—E-Escuché a Yoshino gritar, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿¡Qué haces sin camisa, Shidou?!

—Esto, bueno, es solo un gran malentendido, pero antes, ¡Nia! ¿Me explicas el traje maid?

—Oh, eso… Yosshi quería darnos su apoyo mientras trabajaba junto a Nattsun, así que le pregunté si estaría dedicada en cuerpo y alma a ayudarnos (servirnos), y bueno, por supuesto que dijo que sí, fue muy dulce —dijo con el rostro un poco perdido—. ¿Sabes? Si no me gustara tanto el alcohol, me la comería~. Jajaja.

«Ya veo, todo fue su idea, ¡cielos!». Shidou entonces sintió un escalofrío, pero en realidad, después sintió que la mecha de la pólvora llegaría a estallar, la razón era demasiado simple. «¡Mukuro, noooooo!»

—Nushi-sama, Muku quiere continuar donde lo dejamos… —dijo a su oído mientras sus manos recorrieron su torso desnudo al abrazarlo.

«¿¡Q-Q-Qué hace tocando a Shidou?!» Kanade frunció el ceño y su rostro se llenó de celos y molestia, incluso tenía una venita marcada.

Justo en ese momento, Tohka, Kurumi, las gemelas Yamai e incluso Origami, llegaron a ver el alboroto, algunas estaban mojadas o con el cabello sin cepillar, puesto que no tenían mucho de salir del baño.

Al ver esta escena, solo se distinguieron dos gritos diferentes, ambos de guerra.

—¡MUKURO!

—¡SHIDOU!

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Natsumi dejó escapar un suspiro y se limpió el sudor de su frente, viendo como había salvado a su querida amiga de exhibicionista de Itsuka Shidou.

—Lo logré, Yoshino… —dijo con una sonrisa amplia al ver a la chica, recargada en la pared.

—Nnn… ¿hm…? ¿N-Natsumi-san…?

—¡Ah…! ¡S-Sí…! —Natsumi se aproximó lentamente a ella para tomarla de los hombros—. Todo está bien ahora, Yoshino.

La chica de cabello azul parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, entonces se escucharon los gritos de las demás.

«Bueno, creo que casi todo está bien…»

Shidou abrió la puerta de su casa con mucho desgano y con mucha más tensión de la que ya traía de la escuela, Mana seguía viendo televisión, acostada en el sillón, comiendo unas palomitas, pero notó la presencia de su hermano.

—¡Nii-sama! Bienvenido otra… ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó un poco alarmada al ver su rostro, el chico soltó una risita irónica.

Su hermano había desaparecido junto con Mukuro, pero realmente no esperaba que regresara con la marca de una mano en su mejilla, estaba enrojeciéndose. El chico negó con la mano y pasó del sillón, arrastrando los pies.

—¿Nii-sama? Oye…

—Voy a bañarme y después veré lo de la cena… ¿me ayudarás?

—Oh, claro que sí, aunque sabes que no soy buena en eso…

—No hay problema…

Mana observó a su hermano subir las escaleras, esperó un minuto cuando ya no lo pudo ver, luego frunció el ceño y apagó la televisión. Suspiró.

«Estas chicas, de verdad que son un problema andante. Pero llegaré hasta el fondo de esto».

Mana no llevaba nada para una cacería de brujas, pero sí que llevaba ese rostro en el momento en el que salió de la casa, vistiendo lo más casual y menos femenina posible, era justo su estilo.

Primero intentó saber de Nia, ya que se llevaba bastante bien con ella y de seguro le soltaría fácilmente toda la información. Pero no contó con que la encontraría noqueada por el alcohol, cansancio y por las noches sin dormir, dormida en su cama, mientras Natsumi seguía entintando unas páginas.

«Natsumi-san». Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la vio desde la puerta, estaba muy concentrada en eso, incluso si tenía las manos manchadas, así como parte de la frente y mejilla. «Yoshino-san».

La chica también estaba ahí, comentando con Yoshino que los dibujos de Nia eran muy bonitos, pero los de Natsumi también lo eran, sonrojando a la chica de cabello verde, tanto que tuvo que detenerse de trabajar.

«No voy a arruinar este momento». Mana mejor se retiró, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, buscaría a alguien más para que le soltara información. «Será mejor que lo intente con ella, Kanade-san no suele enojarse con Nii-sama, al menos, no ahora».

Si lo recordaba bien, Kanade Shimizu había sido un espíritu increíblemente terco para aceptar a su hermano; lo ignoró, lo amenazó, incluso usó su fuerza para alejarlo, pero Shidou era todavía peor, y gracias a sus demás amigas no se dio por vencido.

«Espero que ella no haya golpeado a mi Nii-sama…»

Pero cuando estuvo en el cuarto de la chica de ojos aguamarina, le soltó toda la sopa y agachó la cabeza para pedirle perdón, mientras Mana tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

—L-Lo siento mucho, Mana, ¡yo no quería golpear a Shidou! ¡Mi mano simplemente… se deslizó! T-Todo es culpa de Mukuro, ella no tenía por qué… tocarlo así… —dijo aún con molestia mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de fuerza.

—Hnn…

—¡Eh…! Uuuh… —Kanade alzó la cabeza y le miró con tristeza—. Shidou… ¿está bien…? Yo quiero disculparme, Mana…

—Ahora no, Kanade-san —respondió al cruzarse de brazos y mirarle con cierta desconfianza.

—Uuh… ¿por qué…? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Shidou está enojado conmigo…?

—No, no es eso, al menos, déjalo bañarse, ¿o quieres hacer otra escena?

—¡N-No…! Perdón…

—Bueno, no puedes culparlo, Kanade-san. Nii-sama solo trató de proteger a Mukuro-san, se puso en frente, es lo que dijiste, aunque la verdad no entiendo, de hecho… —Miró a otro lado con cierta vergüenza ajena—. Ustedes son todo un caso, sino fuera porque Nii-sama aceptó tomar la responsabilidad con tanta determinación, lo tendría con camisa de fuerza.

—¡…!

—Nii-sama ya se los ha dicho, ¿no es así? —Miró a Kanade a los ojos, ella desvió un poco la mirada—. Todas son igual de importantes para él, Nii-sama ha hecho más de lo que debería hacer, muchos dirían que es un tonto, pero lo admiro, porque sé que es su forma de ser, no creo que deberías dudar de eso, Kanade-san.

Kanade agachó la cabeza y su flequillo cubrió su mirada, la chica de cabello azul no flaqueó ni un momento, no le gustaba para nada que su hermano se viera afectado cuando no tenía la culpa, porque era consciente de lo mucho que se esforzó para que estos días finalmente llegaran.

«Nii-sama ha hecho más de lo que cualquier persona buena podría hacer. Tú le ayudaste a entrenarse para dominar sus poderes espirituales, le enseñaste a pelear y a defenderse, las demás también compartieron su conocimiento de sus ángeles con él, pero eso llegó a ser insuficiente. Cuando ese momento llegó, acudió a mí». Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo había instruido a su hermano en el combate para volverse más fuerte. «Todo para protegerte, protegerme, protegerlas».

«No lo entiendes, Mana… Shidou… yo soy la más especial para Shidou, aun así… perdí el control, lo siento mucho, pero tienes razón… me disculparé lo más pronto posible». Kanade se mostró segura en su mirada, incluso si seguía con la cabeza agachada.

—Ahh… Kanade-san, sé que es difícil, pero… contrólate, ¿sí? —pidió con mejor humor.

Mientras su hermanita se dedicaba a abogar por él, Shidou ya estaba en su cuarto, tirado en su cama, mirando al techo, la fatiga ya era menos, pero se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado.

«Todo esto pasó porque no pude regresar por mi camisa…» Cerró los ojos y se decepcionó de sí mismo. «Maldición, ¿por qué siempre me pasan esas cosas? No temo enfrentarme a toda clase de peligros, pero no puedo volver por mi camisa cuando Mukuro me mira de esa forma».

El muchacho se sintió realmente patético y ya hasta se le había olvidado que Natsumi seguía esforzándose en el manga de Nia, sin saber que esta última ya estaba noqueada por el alcohol y solamente la chica depresiva estaba cargando con todo el paquete, con el único apoyo moral de Yoshino.

«Se supone que hoy voy a salir con Kanade… de seguro se siente culpable, no es tu culpa, Kanade… el único culpable soy yo, por ser de esta forma».

¿De qué le servía ser tan fuerte como para enfrentar a Ellen en una batalla uno contra uno, si era un gatito asustado cuando una chica tocaba su piel?

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser tan amable que, cuando le golpeaban en la mejilla, ofrecía la otra, así lo hizo con cada espíritu que lo alejó más de una vez. Y hoy, literalmente, había dado su mejilla para que la cachetada la recibiera él y no Mukuro, quien admiró su caballerosidad y se molestó mucho con Kanade.

—Ah… —El joven giró su cuerpo en la cama, para acomodarse mejor en su almohada; su mejilla cacheteada descansó ahí—. Yo… debería de… empezar con la cena.

El joven empezó a hacer memoria de qué cosas había en el refrigerador esta mañana y qué podría hacer de cenar, sospechaba que todas querrían algo, entonces recordó a Natsumi y Nia, así que debía esforzarse.

Entonces, su celular empezó a sonar por unos mensajes de texto que le llegaron de repente. Con pesadez, estiró su mano a la mesita al lado de su cama y tomó el aparato.

"Darling~ ¡Espero que hayas tenido un buen día en la escuela! Tuve un día muy ocupado hoy… Uuh, lleno de prácticas para un nuevo evento, cuando todo esté listo, ¿me escucharás cantar, cierto? Te mandaré un beso desde el escenario~ Chuu~".

«Miku». Shidou sonrió ligeramente cuando leyó hasta ahí.

Izayoi Miku, una joven un año mayor que Shidou, una Idol tan famosa por el público femenino que en cuanto la ven, se ponen como unas locas y la persiguen como lobos hambrientos —aunque esto solo las fans más acérrimas—, era otro espíritu que estaba enamorada de Shidou a un nivel impensable.

Es decir, amaba a Shidou y a "Shiori", una identidad falsa y femenina que el muchacho tuvo que crear para acercarse a la Idol, quien gusta de chicas lindas y a menudo sale con algunas de sus fanáticas. No, no era bisexual, pero casi… cosas raras de la vida.

Ella tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y hermoso, ojos color púrpura azulado, así como su largo y lacio cabello. Era de las chicas que, aun teniendo pareja, siempre voltearías a ver.

Sin embargo, sus palabras eran lo único que Shidou podía ver de ella en estos momentos, así que siguió leyendo.

"Acabo de terminar mis prácticas, estaba pensando: ¿si podía invitarlas a todas a cenar hoy? También a ti, por supuesto, Darling~. Aunque claro, sería más discreto que vinieras como Shiori-san; no quiero rumores extraños entre nosotros, pero si quieres que todos lo sepan~… no estoy en contra de eso, Darling…"

«Miku…» Shidou frunció el ceño. «Miku, ¡tienes una carrera por delante! Además, tu manager me mataría seguramente».

Un suspiro después, Shidou releyó esa parte y sonrió porque le estaba salvando el trasero con esa invitación, aunque el costo era… bastante alto. Continúo leyendo.

"Voy a bañarme~, contéstame pronto, por favor. Te quiero mucho, Darling~".

El resto del mensaje eran puros corazones, Shidou se sonrojó ligeramente y decidió contarle a Kotori con un mensaje de texto sobre la situación, ella le respondió enseguida que era una estupenda idea.

"Por supuesto, Miku, estoy seguro que todos podremos ir. Gracias, acabas de salvarme".

Para su sorpresa, no tardó mucho en obtener respuesta de su Idol, porque sí, Shidou era tan especial para ella que, no importaba si el resto del mundo la daba por muerta como una estrella, cantaría solo para el chico. Que maldito estaba hecho.

"¿Vendrás como Shiori-san~? Darling se verá muy lindo~".

—¡…! Cielos, dame un respiro… —Shidou sonrió amargamente y le mandó una afirmación, para después ponerse la almohada encima de la cara. «Si no voy así, entre tantas chicas y con el riesgo que descubran a Miku… no, no causaré ningún problema, ya hice suficiente hoy».

Shidou entonces se levantó para tomar su auricular de su mesita y empezó a contactar con el Fraxinus, no tardaron en responderle.

—Reine-san… ¿tienes el modificador de voz? Lo necesitaré para esta noche.

_—Shin, ¿vas a salir con Miku?_

—Ah… sí, es de último momento, pero saldré junto con todas a cenar, es solo que no quiero que suceda algo malo.

_—Hn… de acuerdo, sí, lo tengo. Es solo que pensé que saldrías con Kanade hoy, ella me dijo._ —Shidou suspiró y se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

—Sí… no creo que vaya a pasar, algo pasó y todo se arruinó…

_—Lo lamento… pero no creo que debas cancelarla, Kanade estaba muy emocionada, Shin. Si no la haces, posiblemente su estado emocional baje_ —explicó con fines informativos, pero eso solo hizo sentir más mal al chico por su estúpida timidez.

—Gracias, Reine-san, ya lo sé —respondió sin muchas ganas—. En fin, por favor, tenlo listo para que vaya por él.

_—Sí, lo haré._

El joven apagó el auricular y volvió a taparse la cara con la almohada, todo se volvió oscuridad y solo podía escuchar los ruidos del vecindario, ruidos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado y creaban un ambiente relajante en su estado actual.

Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta que Kanade entró volando por su ventana, ella aterrizó suavemente en la cama, se acostó al lado del muchacho y lo abrazó suavemente.

—¿¡…!? —Shidou se quitó la almohada con rapidez y miró a Kanade, ambos se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos—. ¿Kanade?

—Shidou… ¡lo siento tanto! —Abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, acurrucándose en su pecho, el joven se sonrojó—. No quería que pasara eso, yo… simplemente no pude soportarlo, ¡lo siento!

—Kanade… ¿de dónde…? No, eso no es importante, escucha, no es tu culpa… yo no debí estar así en primer lugar… —dijo arrepentido y en voz baja, pero abrió un poco más los ojos cuando ella alcanzó su mejilla que había golpeado—. ¿…?

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Shidou… perdóname, ¿te dolió mucho?

Él negó con la cabeza levemente, pero ella no le creyó y besó su mejilla donde estaba rojo, lo hizo por varios segundos, como si así lo fuera a curar o pudiera borrar lo que hizo. Shidou se sonrojó todavía más, nuevamente su timidez no le permitía reaccionar, y fue un poco más difícil cuando ella volvió a repetirlo mientras susurraba disculpa tras disculpa.

—…te amo, Shidou —susurró a su oído, después de abrazarlo fuerte con casi medio cuerpo encima de él—. No volveré a comportarme así… es solo que, y-yo no quiero que alguien más te toque, porque… yo soy… tu novia, ¿verdad?

Shidou había hecho algo que la vida le enseñó que no debía de hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo, igual fue un consejo de Reine que para que un espíritu tan inestable como Kanade se sintiera realmente importante para él, debía tener algo "especial". Es obvio que él interpretó eso como ir "más allá".

Estaba en una situación rara, así que ni él mismo estaba seguro, pero cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos por él una vez que Mukuro fue sellada, después de haber recuperado sus recuerdos sellados por el ángel Mikael de la Yandere de clóset, ese fue el empujón definitivo para que ella dijera todo lo que sentía por él.

Shidou aceptó sus sentimientos y formalizaron su relación a novios, pero eso iba a causar un caos, así que lo ocultaron de todos. Kanade así se sentía segura de que él siempre le amaría más que a las demás y sentía, como cualquier novia, que él era suyo, lo cual causaba que quisiera marcarle un alto a las demás.

Su relación secreta causaba problemas diferentes por ambas partes, Shidou se contenía para hacer ciertas cosas cuando Kanade estaba viendo, porque no quería que se pusiera celosa; era estresante en algunas ocasiones, pero todo era nuevo, no se podía evitar.

Shidou jamás había tenido novia y por como era su vida, pensó que jamás la iba a tener, pero lo logró, sin embargo, era una experiencia nueva de la que no sabía nada, ¿cómo podría hacerlo bien? Siempre intentaba hacerlo bien.

—Está bien, Kanade… ya dije que no tienes la culpa —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y la abrazó un poco más—. Todo está bien.

—Tú tampoco tienes la culpa, pero… por mi culpa, pasó todo esto… íbamos a salir juntos, pero sé que tienes que preparar la cena… Shidou… —Se sonrojó cuando fue acariciada en la cabeza suavemente—. ¿Me perdonas…? Y-Yo no lo volveré a hacer, lo intentaré… ¡ya sé…! Haré lo que me pidas, así que pide lo que quieras.

—No tienes que hacer nada, de verdad, me siento mejor.

—¡N-No…! Debo hacer algo o seré una mala novia…

—¡…! —Shidou se sonrojó aún más y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Te ayudaré con la cena de hoy, prometo que lo haré bien, Shidou, confía en mí, por favor… —dijo con determinación, pero luego lo abrazó más fuerte—. Lo siento…

—Eh… lo haría, si tuviera que hacer la cena de hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿No la harás? Entonces, ¿quién…? —preguntó extrañada, siempre la hacía él.

—Miku nos invitó a todos a cenar con ella, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, pero… si te sientes tan culpable, tal vez puedas preparar algo para mí. —Sonrió cálidamente y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Me esforzaré, Shidou! Dime qué quieres, no importa qué sea, lo haré.

—No, no, lo que sea está bien, jeje…

—Hnn… te haré algo delicioso, ¡lo prometo…!

Shidou estaba consciente de sus habilidades culinarias, por lo que sabía que ella no podría con cualquier cosa, sin embargo, le dio ternura que por él estaría dispuesta a lo que sea, incluso a las cosas que le parecían imposibles.

—Gracias, Kanade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4: Who Are You**

Gracias a la invitación de Miku Izayoi, Shidou se salvó de hacer la cena y les avisó a todas, con ayuda de Kanade y Mana para esparcir rápidamente la noticia y también para que, al terminar, se prepararan para salir, conociendo a la Idol, de seguro las llevaría a un lugar lujoso donde uno debería de vestirse bien para evitar malas miradas.

A Shidou entonces le tocaba la más difícil de las tareas: convencer a Natsumi, por lo que fue al cuarto de Nia, recordando que, seguramente, seguiría trabajando ahí, con el soporte de Yoshino.

El joven entonces tocó a la puerta un par de veces.

—Hm… —Shidou no detectó algún sonido proveniente de dentro, por lo que tocó de nuevo.

Sin embargo, esta vez, sí que le abrieron la puerta, pero en silencio. Ahí se encontró con Yoshino, usando aún una vestimenta de maid francesa.

—Shidou-san, a-ayúdame… —dijo en voz baja y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Uh?

Natsumi se había quedado dormida desde hace un rato después de terminar con las últimas páginas del manga, Nia seguía bien dormida también, Yoshino no pudo hacer nada y también se negó a dejarla sola.

El joven de cabello azul entonces se acercó a la chica de cabello verde para tomarla en brazos como a una princesa, sorprendiendo un poco a Yoshino, mientras Yoshinon se tapaba la boca con sus patas.

«Buen trabajo, Natsumi. Lo hiciste muy bien». Sonrió a la chica quien era bastante ligera y seguía completamente dormida, con su cabeza recargada en su hombro. «Ya te mereces descansar y una muy buena cena, una vez duermas un poco más».

Shidou se llevó a la chica junto a Yoshino, quien le ayudó a abrir la puerta de su cuarto para que el muchacho pudiera dejarla en cama, lo más suavemente posible para no despertarla.

—De verdad que trabajó duro —susurró mientras le quitaba lentamente sus zapatos.

—Sí, Natsumi-san dibuja muy bien —elogió en un susurro y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé, será mejor que la dejemos dormir por ahora —dijo al momento en el que la tapó con la sábana ligeramente.

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza y se fue junto con el muchacho para que le llevara a su cuarto, diciéndole que saldrían con todas a cenar con Miku en algún lugar, sin embargo, Shidou no se pudo ir porque la pequeña chica le preguntó cosas sobre su día en la escuela y también le contó sobre lo que hizo con Nia y Natsumi.

Después de dos horas, Shidou finalmente fue a despertar a Natsumi, felicitándola por su enorme esfuerzo, la hizo sonrojar al instante y se avergonzó tanto que hundió la cabeza lo más que pudo, pero cuando le acariciaron su cabello por un par de minutos, se convenció de que realmente había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Bueno, ya que trabajaste tan duro, saldremos a un lugar especial a celebrar, Natsumi.

—¿Eh? ¿C-Celebrar? Espera, no… ¿estás hablando en serio…? —Natsumi se sonrojó e hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír—. ¿P-Por mí…?

—Sí, por ti —dijo de buen humor y acarició su cabeza de nuevo—. Y porque Miku invitó a todos, aunque… ya sabes, sería muy sospechoso que estuviera cerca de una Idol tan famosa como ella, así que iré de encubierto.

—Oh… no hará nada raro, ¿verdad? —preguntó con desconfianza—. Pero si ella está… haciendo esto por mí, bueno… c-creo que estaría mal no aceptarlo… sí.

—Yo opino lo mismo, Natsumi. Ahora, trataré de despertar a Nia, aunque como está alcoholizada, creo que sería bueno dejarla dormir.

—No, será mejor que no lo hagas, Nia sí que tiene un exceso de confianza… —Luego miró a otro lado y susurró—; de verdad pensó que podría terminarlo y se puso a celebrar cuando solo faltaban tres páginas…

—Hm, bueno, también trabajó muy duro, supongo que la dejaré dormir y le traeré un platillo para que lo cene, si es que despierta por la noche. ¿Dijiste algo más, Natsumi?

—¡N-Nada! Solo decía que… jeje, ahora que lo pienso, Miku podría reservar todo un restaurante si quisiera, entonces, ¿no será que ya te gusta vestirte de mujer, Shidou? —preguntó con ganas de joder mientras sonreía—. Pervertido.

—Ahh… ¿sabes? Empiezo a pensar que realmente fue una trampa… pero ya acepté.

—¡Jajaja! Tan iluso como siempre.

—Pero si tú también caes en las trampas de Miku, Natsumi.

—¡Eh…! ¡Es porque es demasiado entrometida! Espero que no haga nada raro…

—La verdad, yo también… —dijo en el mismo tono de Natsumi, luego ambos se rieron por unos momentos—. Cielos, Miku…

—Oye, Shidou…

—¿Hm?

—G-Gracias… —dijo en un tono algo avergonzado, pero lindo. Natsumi se acercó un poco a él y lo abrazó ligeramente—. N-No me preguntes por qué, tú… ya lo sabes…

«Natsumi…» Sonrió cálidamente y correspondió a su abrazo. «Eres muy linda, de verdad. Tal vez cuando tengas más confianza, podrás ir a la escuela junto a Yoshino».

—Natsumi, ¿qué tal si te ayudo a prepararte para hoy?

—¡…! —Ella se separó y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Okey, entonces iré a bañarme, tú haz lo mismo, volveré para los retoques.

—Sí. —Sonrió un poco y le siguió con la mirada mientras el chico se retiraba. «Gracias, Shidou, eres muy bueno conmigo».

* * *

Lamentablemente para ambos, Miku no pudo evitar hacer sus cosas raras, las cuales incluía abrazos, fotos, toqueteos y lo peor —según Shidou y Natsumi—, decir que Shiori y Natsumi eran demasiado lindas.

El restaurante Yamazaki era tan exclusivo que tenían un salón para una sola mesa, y este salón estaba en un rascacielos, con una vista hermosa de la ciudad a plena luz tenue de la noche, sumado a que la comida era internacional, Shidou no podría pagar una cena tan gigante como esta ni ahorrando su gasto todo el año. Cosas de ricos.

—Es una lástima que Nia-san no haya podido venir… ¡Pero! —Sonrió de repente y alzó su vaso un poco—. Natsumi-san sí~, y eso es lo más importante, porque gracias a ella, habrá un nuevo número para el manga de Nia-san, ¡y justo a tiempo! ¡Felicidades, Natsumi-san~!

—¿Eh?

—¡Cierto! Buen trabajo, Natsumi. —Kotori fue la siguiente en felicitarla.

—¡Umu! —Alzó su vaso como si fuera a preguntar algo en clases con mucho énfasis—. ¡Por Natsumi!

—¡Eh! —Natsumi abrió grandes los ojos—. Eh, eh, er…

—Felicidades, Natsumi-san.

«¡Yoshinoooo!» El corazón de la chica de cabello verde llegó a otro ritmo cardíaco por la linda y cálida sonrisa de su amiga, y oasis. Pronto todas empezaron a aplaudir, haciéndola sonrojar hasta el punto que pensó que iba a desmayarse de la emoción. «T-Todas… no pueden hacerlo, no pueden hacerme esto… a-aah… no lo haré, ¡no lloraré!»

—Uuh… g-gracias… —Natsumi comenzó a llorar y Yuzuru acarició su cabeza, pues estaba a su lado, así como Yoshinon, pero sus lágrimas siguieron saliendo—. ¡G-Gracias…!

—Comentario. Está bien, Natsumi, hiciste un gran trabajo. No llores tanto, te ves muy linda.

—¡Y-Yuzuru…! Uuuh…

—Cierto, cierto, Natsumi-chan~, Shidou-kun te ayudó a verte muy linda hoy, ¿no es así~? —Natsumi asintió mientras Shiori solo se rascó la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa.

«Natsumi-san es tan linda, es más que linda, ¡es súper linda~!» Miku tenía un rostro que no le agradó mucho a Shiori, quien tuvo un escalofrío, ya que estaba justo a un lado de ella. «¡Oh, ya sé! Pediré un pastel para celebrar esto también, uno que le guste mucho a Natsumi-san».

Miku entonces se inclinó a un lado y puso su mano en la pierna de Shiori, quién rápidamente se giró a la Idol; no podía haber otra culpable. Pero se alejó un poco al ver lo cerca que estaba de su rostro.

«¿¡Qué le pasa justo ahora?!» Shiori se sonrojó salvajemente de las mejillas, pero parpadeó un par de veces cuando ella se acercó a su oído. «Espera, Miku, ¿q-qué vas a hacer? ¡No pensarás en besarme ahí…!»

—Shiori-san~, ¿qué pastel le gusta a Natsumi-san? Quiero pedir uno para esta ocasión tan especial —susurró a su oído en un tono atrevido, aunque solo era una simple pregunta—. Ayúdame~.

—Oh, bueno… déjame pensar… —respondió dudosamente. «¡¿Y tienes que pedirlo así, Miku?!»

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

En el momento en el que ese terrible sonido fue escuchado, sin interrupción, se escucharon gritos por los pisos inferiores del edificio, pero para todos los que estaban ahí, se detuvo el tiempo.

Tohka dejó de ingerir comida de tres platos diferentes y parpadeó un par de veces, Yoshino y Yuzuru dejaron de acariciar a Natsumi, quién había dejado de llorar, aunque las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Miku se sostuvo más fuerte de la pierna de Shiori, quien se quedó sin habla, mirando a los ojos a Kanade, quien también se quedó sin habla. Las demás dejaron de masticar o beber.

—No puede ser… —susurró Kotori y de inmediato, dejó los cubiertos y sacó su celular, llamó a Fraxinus—. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Reine? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡¿Algo pasó con Nia?!

—¡…! —Al mencionar ese nombre, todos le prestaron atención a la comandante, Natsumi se limpió la cara rápido y se puso un poco seria.

—_No. Nia aún está dormida, esto es diferente. Kotori, es un nuevo espíritu. _

—¿Nuevo espíritu…? —preguntó sorprendida, pero rápido guardó la calma y miró a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, todas estaban sorprendidas, esto tenía mucho tiempo que no sucedía. Shidou solo suspiró y empezó a quitarse los pechos falsos, así como se limpió el maquillaje, se quitó la peluca.

—Darling…

—Transpórtanos a Fraxinus ahora, Reine.

—_Entendido. _

* * *

Tiempo después, los espíritus, Mana, Reine y el resto de la tripulación observaban la zona devastada por el terremoto espacial que acababa de ocurrir en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de donde estaban comiendo, había sido más pequeño que el de Tohka, cuando apareció por primera vez, pero igual de destructivo.

No sabían nada de este espíritu, era la primera vez que aparecía uno desde que Shidou había sellado a todas las que pensaron existían. Sin embargo, el muchacho era ya un veterano en esto, no sería fácil, pero le darían todo el apoyo posible, si es que lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, estaban un poco emocionadas, era la primera vez que casi todas estaban juntas para un momento como este.

¿Y Shidou? Bueno, él ya estaba cerca del gran cráter y se sentía algo nostálgico de estar frente a un escenario como este, una vez más. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que era muy diferente de las primeras veces y suponiendo que la AST estaría un poco fuera de forma después de tanto tiempo de paz, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

«Espero que sea del tipo amigable». Pensó al empezar a correr con dirección al cráter y dio un pequeño salto para derrapar por la zona del cráter, logrando ver a lo lejos, una figura femenina. «En verdad, espero que sea amigable».

Entre más descendía, más se acercaba a ella y más clara era su visión. Abrió un poco más los ojos al ver que tenía los brazos cruzados y disfrutando de la vista a su alrededor, pero se sonrojó ligeramente al tener en cuenta su vestido astral.

Era un extraño conjunto de ropa, como el de un mundo de fantasía y medieval, entre bonito y exhibicionista.

Usaba unas botas metálicas estilizadas, tenían forma de zapatilla, sus piernas eran fuertes y largas, casi totalmente expuestas, usaba un short corto de color blanco que tenía cordones de corsé en el lado derecho.

Parte de su torso estaba expuesto, puesto que su chaqueta morada de un tono muy opaco, no lograba cubrirlo por completo, tenía detalles en color dorado, sus pechos eran grandes, como los de Yuzuru, estaban cubiertos por un corpiño blanco con detalles dorados en el borde superior.

Shidou no entendía cómo eso iba a protegerla, se veía demasiado expuesta.

En cuanto a su apariencia, haría que cualquier hombre la volteara a ver y que cualquier chico se asombrara tanto que no podría articular palabra. Una belleza que dejaba sin aliento.

Su rostro era un poco más maduro que el de Miku, con ojos almendrados y no muy grandes, tenían un hermoso color verde espuma de mar, sus cejas eran pequeñas y con terminaciones finas, sus labios tenían un tono rosado natural y un cabello de color rojo púrpura.

Su cabello era bastante largo y ligeramente ondulado, le llegaba hasta el trasero, pero tenía un pequeño ahoge en punta. De la parte frontal, su cabello se repartía a dos lados, dejando un triángulo descubierto de su frente, el mechón de la derecha llegaba su barbilla, mientras que el otro era bastante largo y estaba trenzado, caía por su hombro.

Shidou dejó de deslizarse en algún punto, pero no se dio cuenta porque pensó que realmente era muy hermosa, no había otra palabra.

—_Shidou, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te acercas más? Aunque, creo que te puede escuchar desde ahí. _

—A-Ah, sí… lo siento —respondió en voz baja y para cuando iba a dar un paso, notó que la joven espíritu se giró hacia él—. ¡…!

—_¡Nii-sama, no te congeles! _

—¡D-Disculpa…! —Comenzó el muchacho y decidió no avanzar más, aunque tuvo la sensación, de que su cuerpo no le respondía—. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una voz tranquila, mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, Shidou se confundió ante esa reacción—. ¿Hm?

—Eh… podría preguntarte lo mismo, mi nombre es Itsuka Shidou, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Itsuka Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa un poco más extendida y puso las manos detrás de su cintura al dar un paso al frente, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Y…?

—¿…? —Parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender.

—¿Te agrada lo que ves? No has parado de observarme en todo este rato, ¿soy demasiado hermosa para ti~? —preguntó con confianza y luego soltó una risita.

—¡…! Bueno, sí eres hermosa, aunque… tú también no has dejado de observarme en todo este tiempo… um, ¿cómo debería de llamarte? ¿No tienes un nombre? —preguntó amablemente mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Hm~. —Sonó entretenida y dio unos pasos para darle la vuelta, Shidou se sintió un poco nervioso porque logró su objetivo de verle por la espalda—. Eres muy perspicaz, Shidou-kun.

—Eh, bueno… um, ¿por qué no respondes mi pregunta?

—Nada, solo soy curiosa —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras terminaba de dar su vuelta, quedando frente a él, como en un principio—. Cuando te refieres a un extraño o a una extraña, ¿no deberías llamarme "señorita"? No eres nada para mí, Shidou-kun, ¿por qué debería decirte mi nombre entonces?

En Fraxinus, Kotori tuvo un tic nervioso en su ceja, frunció un poco el ceño ante el nuevo espíritu, las demás también estaban sorprendidas de su actitud, solamente Reine parecía indiferente.

—Eh… bueno, yo te dije el mío, es normal que tú también digas el tuyo, si es que lo tienes…

—No te lo pedí. —Ante la sorpresa del chico, ella soltó una risita de nuevo—. Tu nombre, no te lo pedí, ¿siempre dices cosas innecesarias~?

«¿Qué sucede con ella? Me rechaza, pero… no es violenta ni nada por el estilo…» Shidou sudó un poco, pero suspiró para reorganizar su plan de ataque.

—_Shidou, el AST vendrá en cualquier momento, si quieres, menciónaselo, no parece que perderá la calma, ¡invítala a salir! _

Shidou asintió en su mente y se aproximó unos pasos a la chica, quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos y le observó con confianza, hasta algo de soberbia sintió el joven de cabello azul, pero no flaqueó.

—Muy bien, señorita —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? Estás en una zona peligrosa, debo advertirte.

—Oh, ¿acaso eres la "ley" o algo así? ¿Policía? —respondió sin dejar su pose de antes, Shidou frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sí, soy la ley por aquí —respondió con determinación, mientras en el Fraxinus, Miku admiraba lo genial que estaba siendo su Darling.

—Ohh… —Se llevó una mano a su mejilla y abrió un poco más la boca—. ¿En serio? ¿Qué va a pasarme? Oh, ¿estoy en problemas? No fue mi culpa, oficial Itsuka~.

Shidou se quedó estupefacto, a lo que ella comenzó a reírse en su cara, parece que ni eso le funcionó, sin embargo, se negó a rendirse con ese resultado.

—Vas a venir conmigo, señorita, o de verdad vas a tener problemas.

En el Fraxinus, Miku gritó de la emoción.

—¡Kyaaa~! ¡Darling, que genial~! —dijo emocionada y sonrojada de las mejillas—. Decirle esas cosas a una chica, ah~.

—Ara, ara, Shidou-san está usando unas habilidades ocultas, es tan divertido~.

—Yo ya hubiera aceptado, muu, ¿qué le pasa a ese espíritu?

—Comentario. Shidou parece avergonzado… lindo. —Sonrió levemente sonrojada.

—¡Vamos, Shidou! ¡No dejes que te mire por debajo, aunque seas sirviente de las Yamai! ¡Eres nuestro sirviente, muestra tu orgullo!

«Shidou-san, esfuérzate».

«Esa chica… es extraña». Pensó Origami al fruncir el ceño al nuevo espíritu, quien parecía disfrutar de todo esto.

«Nushi-sama eres injusto, Muku… nunca ha escuchado eso de Nushi-sama». Mukuro frunció el ceño hacia el nuevo espíritu.

«Shidou… espero que acepte muy pronto, espero que no te dé problemas como yo». Kanade cerró los ojos y se concentró en el bienestar de su novio secreto.

De vuelta al campo de guerra, el espíritu se aproximó tanto a Shidou que sorprendió a todas de repente, y a otras las puso celosas, ¿y cómo no? Su rostro estaba cerca de el de él, pero sus labios estaban cerca de su oído.

—¡…! —El chico se congeló en ese momento y abrió un poco la boca.

—¿En serio? —susurró a su oído mientras ponía la palma de su mano en su pecho—. ¿Vas a poseerme, Shidou-kun~?

—¡N…!

—Esto es lo más cerca que estarás, chu~.

En ese momento, las chicas en el Fraxinus, se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero con el ceño fruncido, al ver como la chica espíritu le daba un beso en la mejilla a Shidou. Pero de todas, las más celosas eran Kanade y Mukuro, era el primer encuentro, ¿y ya le hacía eso a su Shidou? ¿A su Nushi-sama?

«¿¡Qué demonios?!» Kotori miró a los indicadores emocionales y estaban estables, pero no habían subido ni un maldito número desde que Shidou empezó a dialogar con ella. «¿¡Lo rechazó?!»

«¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?» Pensó Shidou al momento en el que ella se separaba de él y se alejó unos pasos.

—Está bien, basta de juegos, de verdad vas a tener problemas si te quedas aquí, la AST vendrá y no con buenas intenciones, no serán como yo, ¡ellas quieren matarte! —explicó lo más rápido posible.

—Hoou… de verdad que eres pesado, Shidou-kun, ¿cómo debo de decírtelo? No estoy aquí para ti —dijo con una sonrisa, Shidou se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¿Oíste eso, Shidou-kun? Acabo de rechazarte.

—¡…! ¡Esa no es la situación, no lo estoy inventando! Ven conmigo, te pondré a salvo. —Shidou le ofreció su mano y ella lo miró.

—_¡Tú puedes, Shidou! La AST ya está cerca, ¡pero confío en ti! _

—Estoy hablando en serio, por favor, acepta mi ayuda, ¡es solo eso, después puedes irte, si quieres! ¡Pero no dejaré que te lastimen! —Ante eso, la chica se sorprendió un poco y dejó de sonreír.

—…cielos, Shidou-kun, que terco eres. —Sonrió y le señaló con su índice—. Bien, creo que eso debe funcionarte muy bien, Shidou-kun, por eso, voy a darte una oportunidad.

—¿Eh?

—Te diré mi nombre y aceptaré que me captures~, solo si puedes atraparme~.

Shidou tenía el premio justo en frente suyo, los separaba dos metros aproximadamente, podría correr y dar un salto, o simplemente correr hacia ella, era veloz. Sin embargo, su oponente era un espíritu del que no tenía ni idea, pero en estas circunstancias, él ya no era tan tonto como antes.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó en un tono un poco más serio.

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

—No. —Cerró los ojos y se concentró, para cuando abrió los ojos, estos cambiaron a un tono dorado.

Así es, Shidou Itsuka tenía la capacidad de manifestar los poderes espirituales sellados en su interior, gracias a entrenamiento y experiencia real, era más fácil acceder a estos poderes.

Puede que ella sea un espíritu del que no sabía nada, no había forma de saber lo que haría, pero si usaba sus habilidades, podría reducir las probabilidades de fracaso por mucho.

—_¡Ve por ella, Nii-sama, no dejes que te subestime! _

Shidou se movió lo más rápido que podía, estaba dispuesto a arrollarla y sería imposible no hacerlo con la potencia con la que se movió, pero cuando estaba a medio metro, su cuerpo frenó por completo, dejando un montón de humo detrás suyo.

—_¡No puede ser! —Kotori y las demás no lo podían creer, Shidou se detuvo en el aire, en esa misma posición, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

«¡N-No… no puedo moverme!»

—Qué curioso, Itsuka Shidou-kun —dijo con una sonrisa y picó su nariz con su índice, Shidou no podía abrir la boca ni por sorpresa—. Eres muy terco, por eso, te diré mi nombre. Yumeko.

«¡Telequinesis…! Pero Shin debería ser capaz de moverse… ¿Qué le sucede?»

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, llámame por mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con una sonrisita mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

—¡…!

—Si es que nos volvemos a ver, Shidou-kun~.

El cuerpo de Shidou se elevó por el aire y salió disparado con una gran fuerza y velocidad que su cuerpo fue a estrellarse contra los cristales de un edificio, haciéndolos pedazos, insertándose en su cuerpo, pero fue tanta la potencia que todavía salió del otro lado y cayó en una azotea, gritó de dolor durante todo el proceso, pero al impactar tan duramente en el concreto, en caída libre, Shidou se fracturó la espina dorsal y sangre en grandes cantidades salió de su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5: Feel**

La noche había sido como un sueño en un principio, las chicas pudieron sentir que el amor y la amista recorrían sus venas; estaban llenas de eso; completas. Pero esta noche realmente sería inolvidable, pero… no un bonito recuerdo.

Si se pudiera, quisieran recortar lo que pasó después de que escucharon la alarma de terremoto espacial, quitarlo de sus historias.

Los gritos desesperación del muchacho sellador de espíritus mientras veían como su cuerpo había sido disparado con una fuerza y velocidad inhumanas, como un cohete, les quitó el aliento.

La desesperación se convirtió en dolor mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de cristal, ellas escucharon todo eso, a volumen alto gracias al auricular, combinado con puro ruido mientras su cuerpo se golpeaba por donde sea que estaba pasando.

Finalmente escucharon que algo cayó brutalmente contra el suelo, después no se escuchó nada por parte del muchacho, en ese momento, ellas solo pudieron gritar con más desesperación que el que Shidou había sentido.

Dicen que lo último que muere es el cerebro, sin embargo, el impacto en su cerebro y en su espalda, fueron sanguinarios. Había muerto al instante, el dolor se terminó en un parpadeo, y no había nada qué hacer.

Solo esperar.

Kotori y Reine sabían que el chico se recuperaría rápidamente, y para cuando recogieron su cuerpo, gracias a la gran cantidad de energía sellada en su interior, su regeneración ya estaba haciendo su trabajo por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, las demás no estaban acostumbradas a verlo morir frente a sus ojos, y aunque también sabían que Shidou siempre se levantaba, al ver su cuerpo en pantalla, incluso si era de lejos, era lo suficientemente horroroso para traumar a cualquier ser sensible.

Ver morir a la persona que amas… nadie debería de ver algo así, pero es justo lo que sucedió.

—N-Nushi… -sama… —Mukuro tenía los ojos bien abiertos, unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, de alguna forma, sintió que toda el agua de su cuerpo se concentró ahí—. N-No… nu…

Las piernas delgadas y sin gracia de Natsumi, flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en el suelo metálico de la nave, agachó por completo la cabeza, sintió que su mente hablaba un lenguaje que no entendía; era un caos.

Miku solo podía balbucear, su voz no salía, solo sonidos inentendibles y bajos. ¿Alguien le estaba apretando la garganta? ¿Había un fantasma acosándola? ¿La presión en Fraxinus había aumentado? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! No podía parar de pensarlo y tener esa imagen en su mente, incluso si ya no estaba en pantalla.

Las gemelas ni siquiera soltaron un chillido, sin embargo, su mente comprendió que todo había terminado, que la vida de su preciado y amado "sirviente" no estaba más. Algo dentro de ellas dejó de brillar y ambas se abrazaron en silencio, sin compartir palabra, mientras agachaban las cabezas y apretaban los dientes.

Origami había fruncido el ceño antes, había apretado los puños con todas sus fuerzas, cambiando la tonalidad de su piel por la presión, pero ahora que él ya no estaba, se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó unos gemidos ahogados de dolor y desconsuelo total.

—Shidou… —susurró Tohka sin fuerzas y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaron hasta por la punta de su nariz—. Ugh, uuhh, uuuh…

Yoshino fue la siguiente en ponerse a llorar y alzó su voz fuertemente, pero Kurumi se acercó a ella para abrazarla contra su pecho y le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

—Yoshino-san, no olvides que Shidou-san es muy fuerte y esto no es suficiente para matarlo —dijo seriamente y con ánimo, a pesar de que el impacto había sido duro.

«S-Shidou… Shidou, no… no p-puede… ¿por qué…?» Kanade solo podía escucharse a sí misma, agachó la cabeza al suelo y sus manos temblaron, así como después lo hizo su cuerpo al tratar de darle prioridad al sentimiento más fuerte en su interior, pero su rabia ardía y su tristeza aplastaba.

—¡…! —Las demás reaccionaron con lágrimas en los ojos y aún con la desesperación pintado en sus rostros, voltearon a ver a Kurumi, quien abrazó a Natsumi también, como si fueran muy pequeñas.

—Se va a levantar… —dijo Kotori en voz baja, pero luego tomó más fuerza—. ¡Se va a levantar! ¿¡Qué están esperando?! ¡Tráiganlo aquí para darle atención médica de inmediato!

Mana se acercó a Tohka y la abrazó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Mi Nii-sama no va a rendirse, Tohka-san —susurró a su oído, entonces Tohka cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la abrazó, mientras seguía sollozando, asintió con la cabeza—. Trata de calmarte, pero hace falta más que esto para que mi Nii-sama muera.

—¡…! —Kanade giró la cara a un lado cuando sintió que alguien tomó su mano, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. «R-Reine…»

—Kanade… Shin va a recuperarse —dijo suavemente, ella solo agachó la cabeza, sin soltar un quejido—. Kanade...

Reine miró con cierta pena a la chica, pero luego le dio un abrazo, igual que había hecho Mana con Tohka, pero la chica de ojos aguamarina no quiso soltar lágrimas, su flequillo cubría su mirada; una mirada llena de dolor y rabia.

Sus sentimientos eran más ardientes que aplastantes, tenía ganas de salir a buscar a ese espíritu, como una cacería de brujas, quería hacerla pagar, quería ver dolor en su nocivo rostro, quería verla sufrir.

—Kanade. —Acarició su cabeza suavemente, pero ella seguía mirando a la pared con dolor, ni siquiera había correspondido al abrazo, seguía apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaba enterrando las uñas—. Kanade… sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero ahora mismo, Shin te necesita.

«Shidou…» Ella soltó los brazos y soltó unas lágrimas que había contenido, eso le había hecho reaccionar.

—También las demás, no eres la única que sufre, pero… debes soportarlo, solo un poco. Shin estará bien muy pronto, sabes lo fuerte que es.

—Sí… —dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Shidou fue tratado de inmediato en la enfermería de la nave, usaron el realizador médico y aceleró el proceso para su regeneración, había perdido bastante sangre, aun así, eso no era un impedimento para su recuperación, o al menos, no lo había sido nunca.

Incluso al recibir un balazo en el corazón, Shidou se levantaría como si solo hubiera sido un mal sueño, no dejaría ni cicatriz. Sin embargo, esta no había sido una herida convencional para nada.

Según el análisis médico, que solo Kotori, Reine y Mana tuvieron acceso, su cráneo se quebró y de no ser por los poderes de las llamas curativas de Efreet y los poderes regenerativos de Kanade, tenían miedo de que el daño hubiera sido irreversible.

Vendaron su cabeza, así como su cuerpo. Aunque se le movió, aunque Kotori y Mana le hablaron, Shidou no respondió y respiraba silenciosamente, una tranquilidad preocupante para sus hermanitas, así como para las demás que querían verlo, pero el muchacho necesitaba espacio y tiempo, Kotori les negó la entrada a todas y les pidió calma, él estaba estable, pero inconsciente.

Shidou fue conectado a suero vía intravenosa y dejado en la cama, no es que tuviera herido físicamente o que estuviera desgastado por la regeneración, era que simplemente no despertaba.

Todas se negaron a dejar a Shidou en el Fraxinus, si no iban a dejarlas entrar por beneficio del chico, estaba bien, pero no querían estar lejos, querían verlo cuando despertara, así que la comandante les dejó.

Las dejaron en el cuarto de aislamiento, y se dedicaron a consolarse las unas a las otras, porque Shidou era todo y sin él, sentían que nada podría estar bien de nuevo, él era todo su mundo.

Shidou dejaba un gran hueco al no estar, un gran espacio vacío en sus vidas, ¿para qué seguir entonces? Igual que un lugar abandonado, creo que la cosa está clara.

Sin embargo, entre el grupo desamparado, aún sostenían una "vela"; esperanza.

«Shidou-san, espero que despiertes muy pronto». Pensaba Kurumi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de las gemelas Yamai, quienes tenían los ojos algo rojitos mientras todavía se tomaban de la mano fuertemente, mirando con una expresión triste a la chica de ojos de reloj. «No creo que soporten un día entero sin ti».

Por otro lado, Miku abrazaba fuertemente a Natsumi, ella no se estaba quejando, porque la idol no había soltado palabra, incluso si le molestaba, ahora mismo, la chica de cabello verde quería desesperadamente quería que dijera su nombre, quería escuchar que dijera que era linda o cualquier cosa.

«Miku». Natsumi cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a la idol, sintió que esto es lo que debería de hacer, incluso si parecía que era al revés, era ella quien necesitaba darle su apoyo ahora. «No te soltaré, Miku».

Todas estaban ahí, excepto Kotori y Mana, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre el espíritu nuevo y qué hacer ahora, pero Reine, quien también estaba ahí, les aconsejó que lo dejaran. Ambas estaban aún en shock y muy molestas, no pensarían claramente en lo mejor en estas condiciones.

—Traten de descansar, yo iré a ver cómo está Shin —dijo la mujer con ojeras y se aproximó a la salida.

—Si despierta, avísanos inmediatamente, Reine.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Mana, un poco más calmada.

—Lo haré.

Reine entonces salió de ahí para ir a la enfermería, pero se detuvo por un momento, lejos de la puerta, al ver que Kanade, estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y con la frente encima de sus rodillas.

Kanade aún estaba usando su lindo vestido de volantes, de color morado, se veía realmente hermosa, pero su rostro no era para nada brillante.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces y sin decirle ninguna palabra, llegó hasta la puerta, Kanade alzó la cabeza y antes de que empezara a hablar, Reine puso el código para quitar la seguridad en la puerta.

—Solo un momento —dijo tranquilamente—. No trates de despertarlo, lo vas a lastimar más.

Kanade asintió levemente y se levantó para entrar, Reine decidió quedarse afuera.

La joven caminó lentamente hacia la cama en la que se encontraba, corrió la cortina lentamente, deseando que estuviera despierto y que, al verla, le dijera que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien. Pero lo encontró acostado, vendado del torso y de la cabeza.

Esperaba que despertara mañana, justo como Kotori les aseguró. Shidou se veía tan tranquilo, tan sumido en el sueño que… sí, parecía que solo estaba durmiendo, como cuando dormían juntos, pero…

Si era así, podría moverlo, ¡y entonces…!

No.

«Shidou…» Al intentar tomar su mano entre la suya, sus ojos lograron ver una especie de cable o pequeño tubo insertado en su brazo, ella se asustó y tomó su brazo con algo de fuerza, entonces miró su rostro. «S-Shidou… Shidou, no… ¿qué es esto? Shidou…»

Nunca lo había visto así, jamás. Era algo normal para un ser humano, a veces, Kanade olvidaba que Shidou Itsuka era solo… un frágil ser humano.

—Shidou… —Ella levantó su mano sin nada de esfuerzo, no había reacción, ella lo dejó caer suavemente, hizo ese experimento, algo que haría que despertara, pero no lo hizo—. ¡…!

Entonces, se dio cuenta por qué no dejaron que nadie lo viera, porque no importa lo que hicieran, no lograrían nada. Tuvo muchas ganas de llorar, de gritarle que estaba aquí, que solo quería verlo con los ojos abiertos y consciente, que solo quería… sentir que realmente estaba aquí.

Solo quería sentir a Shidou aquí, a su lado.

Lo abrazó lo más suavemente que pudo, siempre que lo hacía, sin importar quien estuviera o si lo estaba metiendo en problemas, mínimo posaba su mano en su espalda o en su cabeza, podía sentir su calor, pero ahora… no había calor aquí.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no estaba ese calor? Shidou solo dormía, entonces, ¿por qué no era cálido? Kanade se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al darse cuenta que no lo sentía como siempre.

«Shidou… ¿por qué?» Él no estaba despierto para explicárselo, era algo natural por su estado de inconsciencia, pero estaba sola.

Estaba sola, ¿así es como se sentía?

No lo había recordado… hasta ahora.

—_Kanade… sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero ahora mismo, Shin te necesita._

—… —Las palabras de Reine llegaron a ella como un alivio para su corazón, entonces empezó a besar la mejilla de Shidou varias veces, justo como hace unas horas, cuando buscó su perdón.

Ella hizo poca presión y acarició su mejilla más lejana con suavidad, mientras seguía. Cuando terminó, siguió ahí, cerca de su oído.

—Shidou… —comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja—. No voy a dejarte, no dejaré que te lastimen así de nuevo… voy a protegerte, la próxima vez… te mantendré a salvo. Te amo, Shidou.

Besó su mejilla una vez más y se alejó para ver que nada había cambiado en su rostro.

—Aquí estaré cuando despiertes…

Esa madrugada en el Fraxinus, Kotori no se quitó las cintas ni para "dormir", la verdad es que nadie quería hacerlo, pero varias fueron vencidas por el peso en sus corazones y se quedaron dormidas en donde se podía, incluso algunas en el suelo, en posiciones incómodas.

Kotori no durmió, al igual que Mana, tampoco lo hizo Kurumi, ni Kanade. Y aunque ellas mismas lo sabían, no se susurraron nada, solo se quedaron en total vigía, deseando que esta realidad cambiara por la mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6: Paradise**

Una molesta alarma la despertó a las seis de la mañana, así que tuvo que abrir los ojos con pesadez y con un extraño dolor de cuerpo, además de que medio rostro también estaba adolorido, por lo que se llevó una mano hacia esta parte.

—Ugh… ¿qué sucedió…? —preguntó a nadie en particular, mientras alcanzaba su celular para apagar la alarma, pero tiró sus lentes en el proceso—. Maldición…

La mujer extraordinariamente joven de cabello gris, se estiró para alcanzarlos y se los puso, haciendo todo más claro para ella. Al mirar a su alrededor, aún con la alarma sonando, encontró el manga completo en su escritorio, sonrió ampliamente.

«Voy a comprarle algo cuando esté de regreso. Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Nattsun». Sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos azules y empezó a prepararse para salir a dejar el manga a su editor y él se encargará del resto.

Nia se alistó como si fuera a una reunión formal, estaba usando una blusa de botones de color blanca y de mangas largas, así como una falda oscura junto a unas medias blancas, la verdad tomó lo que se veía más "apropiado", pero debido a su estatura y apariencia, la hacía parecer una chica de instituto con un trasero encantador.

Después de tomar un vaso de leche fría que tenía en su refrigerador, se dio cuenta que ahí no había nada más que cerveza, vino, jugo y prácticamente eran puras bebidas.

«Bueno, supongo que al chico no le molestará…» Pensó al revisar la hora en su celular. «Sí, tengo tiempo todavía para desayunar y molestar un ratito».

Nia supuso que a esta hora y en un sábado, todas estarían durmiendo, por lo que no perdió tiempo en los departamentos y fue hacia la casa de al lado, la de los Itsuka. Incluso si Shidou no estaba despierto, esperaba que Mana lo estuviera y le abriera la puerta.

«Incluso podría abrirme Kanacchi». Soltó una risita al tocar el timbre un par de veces y esperó, con un folder con sus páginas del manga en una mano, contra su pecho. «Posiblemente diga que no podía dormir, aunque creo que ya es solo una excusa».

—¿Hm? —Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a tocar el timbre, esperó, pero no escuchó ni un mínimo ruido dentro—. ¿Seguirán dormidos todos?

Nia se rascó la cabeza con mucha confusión, por lo que buscó en su directorio el número del "chico". No es porque quisiera molestarlo, solo tenía una extraña sensación de que había algo malo, y no quería estar en lo correcto, pero solo había una forma de saberlo.

Daría todo por sentado cuando contestara y pudiera escuchar su voz, no le importaba si después le regañaba por llamarlo tan temprano por una superstición.

Y lo hubiera dado todo por hecho, si Shidou hubiera respondido.

Más bien, si no hubiera escuchado, dentro de la casa, el tono de un celular.

Esto era muy raro, definitivamente lo era, pero no suficiente para preocuparse tanto, el chico pudo haber salido a algún lado, pero eso no explicaba porque ni Mana estaba ahí para preguntarle.

Revisó su celular de nuevo, si se quedaba aquí, caería en la ansiedad y en las garras del suspenso, así que decidió enviar un mensaje a "Imoto-chan", es decir, Kotori Itsuka. Después se retiró para buscar un lugar donde desayunar y seguir con sus actividades de hoy.

La ignorancia es felicidad y paz en la mayoría de los casos.

En la oscura y tranquila noche, escuchó un tarareo que le provocó suaves escalofríos por el cuerpo, así como gritos femeninos tan fuertes y dolorosos como los chillidos de un animal herido, mientras más lo escuchaba, más incómodo era y se sentía apretado, asustado, abrumado por todo este ruido que no entendía, por las sensaciones desconocidas.

Hasta que escuchó un golpe, algo se quebró y con eso, todo el ruido y las sensaciones terminaron. Sintió que flotaba en el aire. Sintió una paz extraña, una a la que no estaba acostumbrado, había demasiado silencio y mucha oscuridad, no reconocía ni una de los gritos que escuchó… se preguntaba por qué eso le importaba tanto.

Después de unos momentos, todo dejó de ser importante, incluso está sensación de estar entumecido, era reconfortante en cierto sentido. ¿Por qué debería anhelar el ruido? Aquí todo era tan tranquilo y tan pacifico, en total ausencia de sensaciones, no tenía por qué hacer nada.

Nadie se lo había dicho, pero sentía que, en este lugar, cual sea este lugar donde se encontraba, no tenía por qué hacer nada. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que no debería de estar aquí?

¿Por qué sentía que esos gritos eran tan importantes? ¿Era una especie de… código secreto a resolver? ¿Un mensaje oculto?

¿Alguna vez han sentido que están en un lugar en el que no deberían de estar, con la sensación de que algo terrible va a suceder si te quedas más tiempo, incluso si no parece haber nada malo?

—_Tienes que despertar pronto… mis niñas aguardan por ti, y yo también. _

Esa voz… esa suave y cálida voz que parecía preocupada, a la vez que le estaba dando una orden de manera gentil, recordaba haberla oído antes.

«Eres tú… de nuevo…».

—_No perteneces aquí, pero pronto… pronto estaremos juntos. _

«Entonces, ¿a dónde… pertenezco?»

—_Recuerda… recuérdalas… _

«¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tú?»

—_Hmm... Hnn, hmm... _

«¿Qué es eso…? ¿Es una… canción de cuna…? Pero ya estoy dormido…»

En ese momento, Shidou despertó como si hubiera sido reanimado y respiró por la boca, mientras su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, en ese momento, fue tomado del hombro y se giró rápidamente a la derecha.

—Ah… ah…

—Tranquilo, Shin. —Puso su mano suavemente en su cabeza y lo acarició, esto pareció calmarlo un poco—. Buenos días, ya estás de regreso, ¿sabes quién soy?

Shidou le miró con duda, frente a él tenía a una mujer con unas ojeras muy marcadas, pero había algo en su tono de voz que le resultaba familiar y no se sentía tan incómodo cuando le tocaba, como si su cuerpo recordara su tacto.

—¿Sabes quién eres tú? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Qué me pasó…? ¿Este es el hospital de Tenguu? —preguntó y después se tomó de la cabeza con sus manos, sintió un dolor intenso como el de una migraña severa—. Ugh… Ahhh…

—Tranquilo, no trates de recordarlo. No te fuerces, Shin, solo… ¿sabes cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó al pegarlo contra sus pechos, haciéndolo sonrojar de inmediato—. Tranquilo.

«Que suave… no, ¿qué es esto?» Shidou se encontraba confundido, pero aún recordaba quién era, sin embargo, todo era tan extraño.

—Me llamo Shidou… Itsuka Shidou, ¿dónde está mi hermanita? ¿Ella está aquí? Se llama Kotori, ¿y por qué me llama "Shin"? —preguntó entre preocupado y confundido—. ¿Qué es lo que me pasó…?

—Sufriste una caída muy severa, pero… te trajimos justo a tiempo, está bien si no puedes recordarlo ahora. Mi nombre es Murasame Reine, estás en la enfermería, no te preocupes, tu hermanita está aquí, esperando que despiertes y tus amigas también.

«¿Amigas…? Pero yo solo tengo un amigo… Tonomachi Hiroto…»

—Shin, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó con un tono ligeramente diferente y lo vio a los ojos.

—Bueno… a-antes de eso, me gustaría ver a mi hermanita, por favor, ella… ¿ella está bien? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Varias horas, pero es muy importante que me digas las cosas que recuerdas, Shin… por favor.

—Uh… ¿después me dejará ver a mi hermanita?

—Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo…

Tiempo después, en la zona de aislamiento, Kotori le respondía a Nia que no se preocupara, que Shidou estaba en el Fraxinus por algo de Ratatoskr, pero que hiciera todo con calma y que la vería luego.

«Es mejor que no se preocupe, al menos, no ahora». Kotori dejó el sillón con pesadez y con la espalda algo entumida, por lo que se estiró un poco para retomar movilidad, dejando a Origami aún acostada, tenía unos mechones de cabello pegado a su mejilla por las lágrimas. «Shidou, despierta ya, por favor, pareciera que nos morimos lentamente…»

Kotori le quitó el cabello de encima con suavidad, sin despertarla.

La chica de coletas comprobó que Yoshino y Natsumi estaban en la cama, aun dormían, muy cerca una de la otra.

También notó que, en el otro sillón, las Yamai seguían durmiendo, Kaguya descansaba en el hombro de Kurumi, mientras Yuzuru en sus piernas, ambas estaban en una pose incómoda, pero la chica de ojo rojo por fin parecía haber encontrado la paz hace unos momentos, y ahora estaba profundamente dormida, recargada en la cabeza de Kaguya.

«Kanade». Abrió más los ojos y el cansancio pareció desaparecer por unos momentos, notó que la chica seguía despierta, sus ojos parecían sombríos y cansados, además de algo rojos por mantenerlos abiertos por tanto tiempo o por haber llorado, aunque descartó esto último. «No ha dejado de mirar a la nada, pero… por lo menos…»

Kanade descansaba su espalda contra la cama, a su lado estaba Miku, quien se había quedado dormida en sus piernas.

Kotori decidió levantarse e ir al comedor, donde Mana parecía estar durmiendo, usando sus brazos como almohada, sentada en una silla.

«La dejaré dormir… ¿uh?» Kotori entonces vio que en ningún lado estaba Tohka, por lo que salió silenciosamente de ahí para empezar a caminar hacia la enfermería. «Esa chica… probablemente».

«Kotori… ¿Shidou ha despertado?» Kanade al ver que la comandante había dejado el lugar, quiso levantarse, pero no podía moverse con Miku en sus piernas. «Yo… le prometí a Shidou que estaría ahí cuando despertara… lo siento, Miku».

La chica de cabello blanco logró quitársela de encima con el máximo cuidado posible, no recordaba en que momento de la noche, ella dejó de luchar contra el sueño y el cansancio, y se quedó dormida en sus piernas.

—Hnn… —Miku arrugó la cara al sentir el suelo en su cabeza.

—L-Lo siento, Miku… debo ir al baño —susurró y Miku no dijo nada, solo se quedó en el suelo. «Lo siento, Miku, pero si Shidou ya despertó, regresaré para avisarles… solo quiero…»

Kanade sintió una presión en su pecho, porque todas sus amigas estaban devastadas por la misma razón que ella, y aunque era la novia del sellador de espíritus y eso nadie lo sabía… ¿eso le daba derecho de dejarlas aquí y adelantárseles?

—Miku… vamos, mejor siéntate un rato en el sillón —dijo suavemente y algo arrepentida; no dejó salir tanto de esto. La ayudó a levantarse—. Vamos al sillón, no te quedes aquí…

La idol solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Kanade, para luego bajar los ojos al suelo.

—Shidou estará bien, Miku… todas estaremos bien, Kotori regresará y nos dirá que… ya todo estará bien —dijo con ánimo renovado y sonrió un poco.

—¿De verdad…? —preguntó en un susurró tan bajo como el soplido del viento.

—¡…!

Kanade asintió con la cabeza y Miku pareció volver a retomar color, brillantez y hasta vitalidad con solo ese gesto. Pero luego la abrazó fuertemente, con una fuerza que no esperaba que tuviera, ¿o es que ella estaba más débil?

—Lo siento… —susurró débilmente.

—Miku…

«En algún momento de toda esta amargura, yo debí mantenerme despierta, como tú lo hiciste… incluso sin Darling aquí, tú… tú dejas de ser quién eres ahora, no te fuiste esta vez…» Apretó el abrazo mucho más y cerró los ojos. «Perdóname, Kanade-san… a pesar de que dijimos que no volveríamos a… es más difícil de lo que pensé… mucho más que cuando Darling perdió el control de sus poderes. Nada es igual sin él; yo no lo soy».

Kanade no entendía las disculpas, pero como había estado callada por tanto tiempo y ahora su voz… la desconocía, solo pudo corresponder con la misma fuerza que ella, o lo intentó, porque no era tan fuerte.

«Tal vez yo también debería de callarme… en vez de fingir saber qué pasará…»

No, no era tan fuerte. A veces, la verdad es solo silencio, como el de Miku.

Mientras las chicas sufrían por la ausencia de Itsuka Shidou, el muchacho estaba sentado en la cama, aún con dolor en la cabeza, había recordado varias cosas, así que seguía limpiándose de la nariz por el sangrado.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una Kotori que venía con el cabello suelto y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Kotori!

—O-Onii-chan… —Soltó con una voz herida y triste.

Shidou dejó la cama en un instante y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza, rodeándola por completo con su cálido abrazo, ella se hundió en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba, pero luego le dio unos golpecitos en su espalda.

—Onii-chan, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Despierta más temprano! ¡Por favor!

—Lo siento, Kotori, por favor, perdóname. —Shidou también soltó unas lágrimas y la abrazó más fuerte, en la puerta logró ver a Reine y le dio las gracias con una mirada—. Ya estoy bien, estoy despierto, lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer, ¡lo prometo!

—Onii-chan... te amo… —susurró y besó sus labios sorpresivamente, en ese momento, la mente de Shidou voló, provocando otro sangrado por la nariz, lo que causó la ruptura del beso—. Onii-chan, por favor, recuerda…

Shidou se alejó y se arrodilló por el dolor, además de que no respiraba bien por la sangre, así que usó su propia playera blanca para limpiarse. Kotori tenía una cinta en su brazo, bien amarrada, de otra forma, no hubiera podido.

«¡Origami, detente!» Pensó con fuerza al recordar todo lo que había pasado cuando selló a Kotori, luego llegaron más memorias de golpe que no le dejaron ni pensar en nada.

«Sí, esta es la única forma». Pensó Kotori una vez se puso las cintas de nuevo. «Esos recuerdos sí están ahí, dentro de ti, todas estamos ahí, incluso si no puedes acceder a eso por ahora, al menos, no voluntariamente».

—¿Qué me está pasando…? Kotori, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

—Estás recordando, eso es lo que sucede. Te has olvidado de muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes, tengo un método para que las recuerdes rápido —dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, luego se acercó y acarició su mejilla suavemente—. No permitiré que nos olvides, Shidou.

—Kotori… ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó aún confundido.

«Si algo de alto impacto y familiar puede hacer que recuerdes, entonces es hora de empezar con nuestra batalla (cita), Shidou».


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7: Come On, Let's Go**

Al fin había llegado el día tan esperado por muchos, el día en el que Itsuka Shidou perdería a su harén de chicas preciosas y hermosas que lo hacían ver no como un Don Juan, sino como el Don Juan de Raizen, pero como eso está pasado de moda, era un rey entre hombres, y un demonio para las mujeres del que se debía tener cuidado, de ahí que sea un "Rey Demonio".

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso se había conseguido un harén mucho mejor que el actual? ¿Es que no tenía algo de corazón este muchacho o es que había enloquecido ya? Oh, si sus compañeros de clase lo supieran, se volverían paparazis compulsivos, por supuesto.

Pero todas esas cosas serían rumores que, obviamente, podrían creerse y sumaría una leyenda más hacia el nombre de Itsuka Shidou, el Rey Demonio de Raizen.

Esto claro, si es que se fuera a saber, puesto que las únicas que sabían que el muchacho había perdido muchos de sus recuerdos eran Kotori y Reine, quienes ya se habían adelantado dos pasos a este problema y sabían cómo remediarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando se lo explicó a las demás chicas, incluyendo a Tohka que había estado desaparecida para irse a llorar al baño en cuanto amaneció, no pudieron hacer más que sorprenderse.

—¿¡Qué?! —Tohka fue la primera en alzar la voz con justa razón, había pasado de la desesperación a la preocupación total—. ¿¡Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, Kotori?!

—N-Nushi-sama… se ha olvidado… ¿de Muku…? —Mukuro no podía asimilar del todo esas palabras, aunque había cambiado un poco para bien, esto era una prueba de su propio veneno del pasado; el karma.

«S-Shidou… no, esto otra vez… Shidou…» Kanade agachó la cabeza y sintió como algo dentro de su pecho estaba siendo aplastado, por lo mismo, a punto de ser destruido, por lo que las ganas de llorar fueron altas.

—S-Shidou-san…

—No creo que hayas venido aquí sin un plan, Kotori-san, no es tu estilo dar las malas noticias sin tener una buena noticia, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kurumi, parece que era la que más altas tenía las esperanzas, tal vez porque Shidou jamás le abandonó, sin importar nada.

—Así es, ¡no deben de llorar! Hay un método para que él nos recuerde, en realidad, no nos ha olvidado, ¡esos recuerdos siguen dentro de él! Y lo más importante de todo, ¡no olviden lo importantes que somos para Shidou, todas nosotras! —dijo con la convicción de un general a punto de abrir fuego, estando en la primera línea de batalla, inspirando a todas—. ¡Así que quiten esa mirada de sus caras!

La voz de Kotori fue fuerte y su pequeño discurso rebotó en la zona de cuarentena, penetrando en sus mentes y motivándolas a concentrarse en esto, ¿el objetivo? Shidou Itsuka y los atesorados recuerdos que tenía con cada una de ellas.

«Bien dicho, Kotori-san». Mana hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como las chicas espíritu dejaban las lágrimas y se les notó una nueva mirada, una de determinación.

—Yo… ¡no quiero que Itsuka-kun olvide los momentos que hemos creado juntos! —dijo Origami, con el ceño levemente fruncido y miró directamente a los ojos rosados de Kotori—. No importa qué tenga que hacer, ¡haré lo que sea necesario!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con Tobiichi Origami!

—¡Haré lo que sea por Shidou, Kotori! —dijo Kanade, con fuerzas renovadas, incluso si sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Hmp, ¡como si fuéramos a dejar que el pacto se rompa, así como así! —gritó Kaguya, finalmente había soltado la mano de su hermana, quien se impresionó por eso.

«Asombro. Kaguya, eres tan genial». Yuzuru esbozó una sonrisa llena de sentimientos de esperanza y luego se paró a la par de su hermana.

—Apoyo. No dejaremos que Shidou olvide a las gemelas Yamai.

—Ara, ara~, no pienso quedarme atrás, ni siquiera por un pacto de sangre, Kaguya-san~.

Las demás también se armaron se valor, no queriendo quedarse atrás de nadie, todas amaban a Shidou, su harén era tan fiel como el mejor amigo del hombre; no lo abandonarían, y menos dejarían que él los abandonara, incluso si no era intencional.

Kotori asintió ante sus reacciones, ahora estaban listas.

—Bien, ahora que tengo su atención en esto, no hay una forma establecida de hacerlo, Reine simplemente tuvo que recordarle un par de experiencias a Shidou y le recordó. También Shidou está consciente de las cosas que han sucedido, pero es como si un montón de detalles fueran omitidos en su memoria. Por ejemplo, el recuerda el festival Tenou, sabe que su escuela fue la ganadora y también sabe que participó, pero no recuerda cómo ni en qué.

—¡Espera, Kotori-san! —Mana dejó la tranquilidad muy atrás—. ¿También se olvidó de mí?

—Ehh… por lo que me dijo Reine, debería de hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, Mana, tengo la certeza de que te recordará en cuanto te vea.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer para que Darling nos recuerde? —Miku había hablado, no era un tono bajo, era su voz normal, pero sonaba seria; algo inusual.

«Miku…» Natsumi sonrió tan solo por oírla hacer una pregunta; la más importante.

—Sobre eso, primero, tienen que saber que, al menos por ahora, hasta que Shidou se recupere por todo lo que acaba de recordar acerca de mí, no harán nada —explicó seriamente al darles una mirada a todas—. Es cierto que tenemos que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pero cada vez que Shidou recuerda cosas, causa una hemorragia, lleva dos seguidas en poco tiempo, no está bien presionarlo.

—¿Shidou está bien? —preguntó Kanade, más preocupada que determinada.

—Se está recuperando, Kanade. —Sonrió—. El punto es que Reine se encargó de explicarle a Shidou que ustedes son sus amigas, cercanas a él, eso permitirá que puedan acercarse, incluso si él no sabe quiénes son.

«Claro, Nii-sama es demasiado amable, incluso si no recuerda nada, su forma de ser no ha sido afectada, o eso creo… después de todo, Nii-sama ha cambiado de cierta forma después de tantas cosas que ha pasado con todas ellas». Mana se sumió en sus pensamientos, ya le comentaría a Kotori después. «Será mejor que no diga nada ahora, solo añadiría más tensión».

—La única manera de que Shidou los recuerde es sacando esos recuerdos a la luz, y la única manera de hacerlo es recurrir a un momento muy valioso entre él y ustedes, algo que sea muy importante para ambos o que haya causado gran impacto en él.

—¡Ohh! —Todas se impresionaron.

—¿Qué usaste tú, Kotori? —preguntó Tohka, en busca de ideas.

—¡Eh…! Ahem… bueno, él ya me recordaba, pero solo como su hermanita, no recordaba que era la comandante de Ratatoskr, ni que era un espíritu, es como si esa parte de mi vida, él no la recordara.

—Moo… entonces, ¿eso no quiere decir que a su familia no la olvidó?

—Puede ser una posibilidad, Tohka, ya lo probaremos con Mana en cuanto Shidou coma algo, y por nuestro bien, debemos hacer lo mismo, así como cambiarnos de ropa.

—¿Y qué pasará con Nushi-sama? —preguntó Mukuro, muy preocupada y ansiosa por verlo otra vez, no le entraba la idea de que le había olvidado, esto era peor que ser reemplazada. «Todo esto es culpa de ese nuevo espíritu, si no hubiera aparecido… Muku… Nushi-sama no había olvidado a Muku».

—Reine lo llevará a casa, aquí podría recordar otras cosas, pero él aún no está bien, ¿entienden? —Señaló su frente—. Él no está bien aquí, entiendo cómo se sienten, pero si todas intentan que los recuerde al mismo tiempo, podríamos hacer que Shidou colapse.

—¡…!

—Así que lo haremos una a una —dijo con una sonrisa de confianza—. Con una cita.

En ese momento, las chicas se quedaron muy sorprendidas, pero también estaban aliviadas, era como si poco a poco, todo regresara a la normalidad que conocían. Y estaban tan enfocadas en eso y en recuperar a Shidou a sus vidas, que no preguntaron nada sobre lo que el nuevo espíritu había hecho.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que Reine ya había mando a Shidou a su casa y estaba preparándose el desayuno, mientras ellas hablaban.

Al mismo tiempo, Reine estaba recuperando información del AST con ayuda de María sobre lo que se sabía del nuevo espíritu.

La mujer con ojeras tampoco había dormido esta noche, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, por lo que no le importó y siguió guardando la información de valor, así como leyó el reporte del AST.

Todo el escuadrón fue derrotado sin oportunidad alguna, la descripción era hasta deprimente, igual que como pasó con Shidou, cada una de ellas se sintió totalmente indefensa ante el poder del espíritu, completamente a merced de una fuerza inexplicable.

No existía defensa alguna, eran como muñecos de trapo atrapadas entre las corrientes y la fuerza de la naturaleza de una tormenta. Las había humillado en batalla sin sudar ni una gota, sin moverse de su sitio, sin permitirles hacer un solo ataque.

—Su nombre clave ha quedado establecido como "Handler", el nombre de su Vestido Astral es "Ayn Lamed Mem", es muy peligrosa —dijo María, algo preocupada mientras se reproducía el vídeo de cuando habló con Shidou—. Esa habilidad, si la usa de nuevo contra Shidou, todo habrá terminado.

—Shin no tuvo intenciones de enfrentarla en ningún momento, pero está claro que simplemente no lo quería ahí más, su estado emocional se mantuvo estable durante toda la conversación, excepto…

María encontró rápidamente lo que Reine estaba queriendo encontrar en el medidor de lecturas, fue durante unos leves segundos en el que sus medidores emocionales bajaron inexplicablemente a medidores críticos, como si algo los hubiera aplastado, para recuperarse de una manera tan inesperada como cuando descendieron.

—Sí, fue justo cuando usó esa habilidad contra Shidou… es algo inusual —comentó al mostrarle otros medidores emocionales, pero en este caso, de Tohka—. Cuando Tohka o algún otro espíritu los usa, generalmente se mantienen bajos o relativamente bajos, por la presión de la situación, pero con ella, los recuperó fácilmente.

—Hmm… —Reine hizo retroceso varias veces en el momento en el que Shidou intentó correr hacia a ella y fue detenido en movimiento sin que Yumeko moviera un dedo siquiera, o parpadeara. «No noto ni un cambio en su rostro, generalmente las emociones siempre se reflejan de forma facial, pero ella no se mueve…»

—Incluso cuando Shidou utiliza el ángel o alguna habilidad de los espíritus, su estado emocional es inestable, aunque sea solo un poco, y se mantiene de esa manera…

—¿Todo el tiempo?

—Hmm… la mayoría del tiempo que lo hemos podido captar en batalla, se comporta de esa forma.

—¿Y cuándo perdió el control de sus poderes?

—Oh… esa vez…

En ese momento, encontraron la similitud, la diferencia entre ese Shidou y las chicas espíritu, era puramente emocional, siendo el muchacho un experto, no necesitaba revivir viejos males o momentos desesperados para usar sus habilidades, y el comportamiento de las barras de medición, eran muy similares, por no decir iguales.

Incluso la forma de actuar era parecida, esta chica había demostrado una confianza excesiva, incluso rodeada por la AST, sin duda, no sintió miedo alguno ni amenaza. Tampoco se sentía mal porque le enfrentaran de repente.

Era el control en sus poderes que le hacía tener esa confianza y hasta soberbia por encima de los más débiles.

«Shin tendrá problemas si este nuevo espíritu le mira como una amenaza, es igual que Kurumi, el dominio en sus habilidades, incluso si no ha mostrado su ángel, no parece necesitarlo».

—Esto solo es una idea, pero… si Shidou llega a enfrentarse a este espíritu, como sucedió con Kanade… Shidou pudo resistirse a la voz de Miku, pero a esto, ¿cómo podrá pelear contra esto? —preguntó Mana, bastante consternada.

Reine solo guardó silencio y ese silencio fue la única respuesta que le dio a la IA del Fraxinus.

Mientras tanto, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, mirando a la esplendorosa ciudad Tenguu con sus ojos verdes espuma de mar, mientras el sol era ocultado por un grupo de nubes en su camino, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de esta hermosa joven, quien miró abajo, hacia la calle, desde la azotea donde se encontraba.

«No me mentiste, Itsuka Shidou, pero ¿esperabas que te creyera? ¿Esperabas que confiara en esa sonrisa tuya? No. Estás loco, ¿quién en su sano juicio pondría acaso la mitad de su confianza en un desconocido?» Cerró los ojos y direccionó su mano hacia abajo, con la palma abierta. «Porque eso es lo que tú eres: nadie. Y también ellos. No son nada, al final, todos se volverán polvo, igual que tú; espero que todas esas chicas que gritaron por ti mientras morías, te recuerden».

En ese momento, el motor de un auto, estalló en pedazos, causando múltiples accidentes y choques, escuchó los gritos y las explosiones desde su posición, sonrió levemente al ver el resultado de lo que había pensado.

Yumeko alzó la vista al cielo y estiró su mano lentamente hacia él, como si quisiera atrapar una nube con su mano, la apretó, recordando lo que había platicado esa voz; una que jamás había escuchado, una que pertenecía a alguien que estaba por encima de ella, alguien en quien confío debido a las circunstancias, y le había transformado en esto.

—Espíritu, ¿eh? —dijo para sí misma y recordó nuevamente lo que el chico de cabello azul y las voces que escuchó en ese momento—. ¿Así que… no soy la única? Tú también me traicionaste, Voz Misteriosa.

Ella bajó su brazo con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente hacia el otro borde de la azotea donde se encontraba, para después emprender vuelo hacia el límite de este planeta: el cielo, hasta que desapareció de repente, hacia otro mundo donde descansaría.

Al mismo tiempo, Shidou estaba lavando los platos de su desayuno, preguntándose por qué Kotori aún no volvía, en ese momento, empezó a sonar una alarma de terremoto especial y el chico, al escucharla, por alguna razón, salió corriendo de su casa por puro impulso, hasta que…

Después de correr por unas casas, se había dado cuenta que era el único idiota afuera, pero esa sirena y esa voz que alertaba a que todos se refugiaran, para él significaba otra cosa.

—Salvar a los espíritus… —recordó esa frase de su hermanita y dejó de correr, con los brazos abajo, miró al frente y sintió una sacudida en la tierra, así como una corriente que le hizo tener un escalofrío; el ambiente había cambiado—. ¡…!

Shidou entonces corrió hacia ese lugar, sin importarle nada más, algo le impulsaba a seguir adelante, algo le decía que esto es lo que tenía que hacer, incluso si era de sentido común que no debía de salir.

¿Por qué tenía que salvar a los espíritus? Entendía por qué a su hermanita, ella era familia y una de las personas más importantes para él, entonces, ¿por qué salvaría a alguien que ni siquiera conoce? ¿Alguien que hace estas cosas? ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido como para salir corriendo, incluso si nadie más lo hacía?

Tenía que saberlo, incluso si era así, incluso si Reine le dijo que no saliera, sin importar lo que pasara, como si esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Necesitaba saber por qué estaba aquí, corriendo hacia lo desconocido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8: Another Day**

El muchacho corrió con la esperanza de encontrar las respuestas que, esperaba, estaban en algún lado, esperando que él la encontrase, solo debía de buscar en los lugares correctos.

Con su mente hecha un caos por las cosas que no recordaba, por el sueño que no entendía, por la sensación en su corazón de que algo estaba fuera, esperando a que él llegara, Shidou corrió a toda velocidad hacia la zona de impacto del terremoto espacial.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se encontró con una anormalidad, con una falla de la realidad, un hueco enorme en la ciudad, donde antes había autos, calles, edificios… ahora solo había tierra.

—¿Q-Qué es esto…? —musitó con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y con la respiración agitada por correr desesperadamente, pero también, por ver este panorama tan desolado—. ¿P-Por qué…?

El muchacho entonces tuvo un flash, un recuerdo de unos segundos, cuando encontró a una chica en medio de la destrucción, una chica hermosa con cabello morado, oscuro como la noche, con unos hermosos ojos color añil, unos ojos llenos de soledad que atenuaban su brillo natural.

—¡Ugh! —El joven se tomó de la cabeza por el dolor y tuvo que agacharse al flaquear sus piernas.

—_Ha pasado un tiempo. _

Shidou cerró los ojos al recordar esa voz que resonó en su cabeza, estaba llena de calidez, pero ahora mismo, resultaba dolorosa.

—_Finalmente, finalmente nos encontramos de nuevo…_

Shidou se arrodilló finalmente, con las manos temblorosas se apretó la cabeza, sangre salió de su nariz y empezó a gotear y manchar la acera.

—_Estoy feliz, pero espera solo un poco más. Solo un poco más…_

—¿Quién…? —susurró con cierta dificultad—. ¿¡Quién eres?!

—_No te dejaré de nuevo. Definitivamente, no cometeré un error de nuevo. Es por eso…_

Shidou finalmente dejó de recordar, pero su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo.

—Ah… haa…

El joven se quedó en esa posición humillante por unos momentos, tratando de calmarse, sin embargo, sintió que era elevado contra su voluntad, hasta que alzó la cabeza, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba frente a su hermanita, pero ella vestía un uniforme tipo militar y le veía con enfado.

—Kotori…

—Menos mal te recogí, hermano, ¡idiota! —Kotori lo tomó de su playera y lo levantó un poco de su posición, mirándole furiosa—. ¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! ¿¡Se puede saber?! ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo allá afuera en tu estado actual?!

—Yo… lo siento… —susurró al agachar la cabeza, no tenía ninguna razón válida; había sido una locura.

—Estás sangrando… —dijo algo preocupada, pero Shidou tuvo sus dudas cuando su cabeza giró violentamente hacia un lado, la mano de Kotori tembló un poco.

—….

—Eres un idiota, Shidou. Si vuelves a exponer tu vida así, juro que voy a encerrarte —dijo al apretar los puños y le dio la espalda para entrar por una puerta.

El muchacho ni la observó irse, simplemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla, se preguntaba si siempre había sido así, se preguntaba si él siempre había sido así.

«Exponer… mi vida así…» Esto de los espíritus era peligroso, lo había visto en sus memorias, pero no podía creerlo actualmente, sin embargo, no tuvo miedo de ir ahí, aunque una vez vio toda esa desolación, el impacto era igual que la primera vez.

El muchacho entonces se levantó y se limpió la sangre con su brazo, para después salir corriendo detrás de Kotori, pero una vez cruzó la puerta, se encontró con un pasillo y varias puertas.

Había estado docenas de veces por aquí, pero ahora mismo, todo era tan confuso.

¿Cómo se siente ser un desconocido en tu propia vida?

El joven sintió una impotencia que le hizo agachar la cabeza y apretar soltar las manos.

«Lo siento, Shidou». Pensó Kotori cuando regresó a la sala de mando, se sentó de nuevo en su silla. «Pero este nuevo espíritu, Handler, si te encuentra en este estado… no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede hacerte. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenías que salir de casa?»

—Kotori-san, ¿y Nii-sama? —preguntó Mana, preocupada de verla con esa cara tan extraña.

—Estará mejor aquí… —dijo con algo de hartazgo—. Ese idiota estará mejor aquí, si es posible, lo dejaré en la zona de aislamiento.

—¿Eh? Espera, no hablas en serio, ¿cierto? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Puede que lo haya olvidado, pero su cuerpo simplemente reaccionó, esa no es culpa de Nii-sama.

—¿Y si se encontraba con Handler? Ya sabes lo peligrosa que es, ya murió una vez, ¡mira todo lo que sucedió! —Frunció el ceño hacia Mana, pero sus ojos mostraban desesperación al estar un poquito llorosos.

—Kotori-san…

—No volveremos a repetir eso —dijo finalmente y miró a la pantalla.

«Kotori-san… no puedes admitirlo, ¿cierto? Tú también estabas sufriendo mucho, es inevitable… lo noté, pero no quería interrumpir tu dolor…» La chica de cabello azul recordó lo que Reine le había contado sobre cómo Kotori recuperó las memorias de su hermano sobre ella. «Ese beso… fue desesperado, ¿no es cierto? Puedes tratar de negarlo, incluso podrás golpearme…»

Mana entonces dejó la zona de mando y dejó a Kotori sola, junto al resto de la tripulación, Kannazuki tuvo ganas de preguntarle a Mana a donde iba, pero decidió callar.

«Nii-sama no necesita desesperación, Kotori-san. Sé lo mucho que lo amas, pero… Nii-sama no necesita exceso de protección, incluso si lo haces por amor». Mana corrió por los pasillos para buscar a su hermano, con convicción en su mirada. «Nii-sama solo necesita tu apoyo y comprensión, pero tu forma de ser y tu amor, ¡no te dejan verlo!»

Para esos momentos, Shidou había intentado entrar por varias puertas, pero estaban protegidas por la seguridad de la nave y él no tenía acceso, por lo que siguió recorriendo sin rumbo los pasillos del Fraxinus hasta que llegó a un pasillo más extenso donde había dos máquinas expendedoras.

«¡Al fin!» Pensó con cierto alivio al ver a una mujer de espaldas, la primera persona que veía en esta solitaria nave, la mujer estaba observando las bebidas con cierto detenimiento. «Espero que sea amable y pueda ayudarme».

—Disculpe, ¿podría…? ¡…! —Cuando esta persona se giró, Shidou parpadeó un par de veces, sentía que la reconocía, al mismo tiempo, le recordaba a cierto ser maligno de alguna película de horror—. Disculpe…

Esta mujer era joven, con ojos cafés y largo cabello negro, su flequillo le tapaba casi toda la frente y sus ojos, ella sonrió un poquito y el muchacho sintió menos incertidumbre por su apariencia.

—Oh, Shidou-kun, ¿estás bien?

—Um… yo… lo siento, no te reconozco.

—Oh, cierto, aunque… creo que no hay nadie aquí que no te conozca, Shidou-kun.

—¿Uh? ¿En serio? —preguntó algo impresionado, pero igual se sentía mal el no saber nada de eso—. Lo siento, si nos conocemos de antes o no, ¿podría decirme su nombre?

—Claro, todos ya sabemos que perdiste la memoria, debe ser duro para ti, bueno… lo es para todos porque eres muy importante para todo esto, Shidou-kun —dijo amablemente y con un tono tranquilo—. Mi nombre es Hinako Shiizaki.

—Shiizaki-san. —Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, Shidou sonrió un poco—. No lo olvidaré a partir de ahora, lo prometo.

—Espero que no. —La mujer se giró a la máquina expendedora y miró las bebidas de nuevo—. Vienes justo a tiempo, Shidou-kun.

—Um, ¿Shiizaki-san?

—¿Hm?

—Ah, bueno… ¿justo a tiempo? —preguntó más confundido. «¿Importante para "todo esto"?»

—Sí, no sé qué elegir para beber, creo que es el destino que hayas llegado justo en este momento, así que, serás amable y me ayudarás, ¿cierto?

—Hn… bueno, ¿sí? —El joven tuvo una sensación extraña por las palabras de la mujer, pero entonces se acercó para ver todas las bebidas—. Hm… ¿ya desayunó?

Shiizaki sonrió de nuevo, pero poquito, le miró como si hubiera adivinado eso en su mente, el chico no sabía por qué esta mujer le miraba así.

—Sí, pero el trabajo es pesado, Shidou-kun.

El joven entonces escogió una lata de café frío, cuando salió, la tomó de la bandeja y se la dio a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esto te hará despertar y está frío, hace algo de calor afuera, creo que es lo que necesitas…

—Gracias, eres muy considerado, Shidou-kun.

—¿Lo soy? Solo lo elegí por las cosas que me dijiste, Shiizaki-san, no tiene nada de espe…

—Y humilde.

—¡…! —Shiizaki le puso la lata en su mejilla, donde Kotori le había pegado antes, el joven cerró un poco su ojo al sentir el frío del envase metálico.

—Te diré algo que ya te he dicho antes, pero no lo recuerdas, cuida de tu salud, Shidou-kun. Y gracias.

El joven abrió un poco más los ojos y sonrió levemente, luego Shiizaki eligió otra lata de café de la máquina, la tomó y se dirigió a otro lado, Shidou entonces hiló lo que había dicho la mujer y se impresionó.

—_Claro, todos ya sabemos que perdiste la memoria, debe ser duro para ti, bueno… lo es para todos porque eres muy importante para todo esto, Shidou-kun. _

«Ella… ¿está preocupada por mí también?» Cuando el chico se recuperó de su tren de pensamientos, la mujer ya estaba lejos mientras él la miraba irse, con la mano sosteniendo la lata contra su mejilla.

—Gracias, Shiizaki-san…

Shidou se sintió mucho mejor después de eso, era importante para personas que ni siquiera recordaba, le hacía sentir mal, al mismo tiempo, se sentía lindo. Ser querido como compañero, como amigo o simplemente porque haces cosas buenas, no sabía por qué esa mujer le tenía aprecio, ni cuál de las anteriores era el caso, pero en su trato hacia él notó amabilidad y cierta calidez.

El joven entonces abrió la lata y empezó a beber un poco de ella, entonces escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien por el pasillo donde Shiizaki se había ido.

—¡Nii-sama!

—¿Uh?

—¡Nii-sama! —dijo con felicidad genuina, aunque contuvo unas lágrimas por verlo confundido; no la recordaba.

—¡…! —Shidou fue atrapado en brazos por esta chica de cabello azul, le abrazó con fuerza, rodeando lo más que podía su torso, pegó su cabeza hacia su pecho.

—Nii-sama, perdón, sé que estás confundido, lo estás desde que despertaste, lo siento mucho, no debería ser así, pero… las cosas no pueden ser de otra manera —dijo con cierta tristeza, con los ojos cerrados, apretó lo más que puedo su cuerpo, Shidou notó que ella tenía mucha fuerza, incluso si era más pequeña que él—. Esto solo es otro día en tu extraña vida, sé que no lo entiendes, quisiera recuperar tus recuerdos… quisiera que no me hubieras olvidado, quisiera no verte en peligro, ¡quisiera que no te metieras en más líos!

El joven vio que la chica empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, sin embargo, el joven pudo recordar que esta misma chica llegó a su casa, recordó un colgante que escondía una foto de ambos, cuando eran niños. En ese momento, Shidou entendió todo y la abrazó tan fuerte, como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que la volvía a ver.

—M-Mana… ¡Mana! ¡Mana! Perdón, yo… eres mi hermana, mi hermanita… ¡perdón! —La abrazó con más fuerza, incluso se agachó un poco sostenerla mejor.

—N-Nii-sama… no fue tu culpa, no es tu culpa… sin importar lo que digan los demás, ¡no es culpa de Nii-sama! —Puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, apretó un poco su cabello azul al cerrar su mano—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nii-sama es fuerte y yo también lo soy, pero no tanto como tú, por eso, sé que vas a salir de esto, te apoyaré siempre. Te quiero.

Apretó más fuerte su cabello y repitió su amor de hermana con esas dos sencillas palabras, en voz baja, solo para que él lo escuchara, pues solo era para él. Shidou no pudo contener las lágrimas y se apoyó más en ella.

—Yo también, Mana… —respondió en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa—. Te quiero… yo también te quiero. Gracias… gracias por volver conmigo.

—¡…! Nii-sama… tú… —Ella se separó un poco para mirar a su hermano a los ojos, sorprendida, el joven sonreía, aunque estaba sangrando mucho de la nariz—. ¡Nii-sama…!

Mana se quedó sin aliento y no pudo continuar al sentir como Shidou acarició su cabeza suavemente, la sangre de su nariz ya estaba manchando su playera, pero no le importaba.

—No volverás a irte, Mana. Sin importar lo fuerte que seas, quédate cerca de mí, te lo dice tu hermano mayor —dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Mana no recordaba que hubiera dicho algo así antes, por lo que ahora fue su turno de llorar y aferrarse a él, contra su pecho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9: Like A Stone**

A la sala de mando del Fraxinus, donde Kotori reflexionó sobre el nuevo espíritu al ver el accidente que fue captado por las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, era una demostración total de ese 1% de riesgo en el que un motor podía estallar sin razón alguna, es decir, algo casi improbable.

No había dudas para la comandante del Fraxinus que toda esa destrucción no se debía a una "falla" en la realidad o a una maldición vudú. No. Esto tenía que ser hecho por ese espíritu: "Handler".

—Comandante. —Kannazuki tomó la palabra, extrañamente sonó serio.

—¿Eh? Ah, ¿qué sucede, Kannazuki? Y más te vale que no sea una estupidez; no estoy de humor —contestó con un tono de amargada.

—Um… —El hombre de cabello rubio tosió ligeramente para aclarar la voz y mantener su tono serio—. Comandante, he notado algo importante después de ver el vídeo de Shidou-kun varias veces.

Reine abrió un poco más sus cansados ojos, no podía creerlo ni ella, pero prestó atención a lo que su "superior" —El cual era más como la mascota del Fraxinus que otra cosa— estaba por decir.

—Bueno, te escucho, Kannazuki… —dijo sin muchas esperanzas en él, de hecho, esperaba poder tronar sus dedos para mandarlo a una isla si decía una de sus comentarios fuera del tema.

—¿No cree que el nuevo espíritu disfrutó del intento inútil de Shidou-kun? Jeje~ —dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que las mujeres de la tripulación solo dejaron salir un suspiro.

Esto no le hizo gracia a Kotori, por lo que levantó su mano izquierda lentamente, a punto de tronar sus dedos.

—¡N-No, comandante! ¡No lo digo por eso, de verdad! ¡Estoy siendo serio aquí, está en su rostro! ¡La satisfacción! —gritó Kannazuki por su vida, negando con las manos, Kotori bajó la mano y le miró con ligera sorpresa—. Ahh… um, como decía, ella muestra un rostro de satisfacción y hasta diversión de acuerdo a lo que Shidou-kun hace o dice. Se me hace un poco extraño… por lo que sabemos, con la AST se mostró muy diferente.

—Hmm…

Kotori miró a su segundo hombre al mando algo consternada, luego frunció el ceño un poco y se giró a la computadora, con nuevas ideas en mente.

Ella también fue víctima del shock de ver a su amado hermano morir frente a sus ojos de una forma brutal, sin censura, así que no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que asegurarse de que los espíritus no perdieran el control de sus sentimientos. Luego Shidou perdió la memoria y también fue otro duro golpe del que tuvo que sobreponerse.

No había tenido tiempo de revisar, con la debida calma y con un ojo atento, a lo que había pasado entre su hermano y el espíritu. De hecho, de no ser por Reine y el resto de su equipo, estarían muy atrasados en información y análisis del nuevo espíritu.

—De acuerdo. María —ordenó rápidamente, entonces María apareció en la pantalla, aunque solo su rostro y dentro de un cuadrito azul.

—¿Qué necesita, comandante Kotori? —preguntó con buen humor.

—Necesito que me muestres el vídeo que se grabó del primer encuentro entre Shidou y Handler.

—Enseguida.

—Pero quiero que solo la enfoques a ella, su rostro, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Entendido.

Ella desapareció para mostrar entonces el vídeo, pero visto como si todos estuvieran desde la perspectiva del chico, el tan solo verla le provocaba molestias, frunció aún más el ceño y quiso jurarse que si volvía a lastimar a su hermano, esta vez no se quedaría sentada, esperando lo mejor.

Era obvio que su enojo no la dejaría tener una visión objetiva de ella, para su suerte, no estaba sola, toda su tripulación también estaba observando y escuchando, sobre todo Reine, quien también se preocupó por el muchacho; más que en otras ocasiones.

«Es una maldita arrogante». Kotori tenía el juicio nublado y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero todo de ella le resultaba molesto. No se podía evitar, como hermana y al amar a Shidou, no podía perdonarla.

El vídeo terminó antes del momento donde Shidou moría y todo se volvía un caos por los gritos de las chicas, aunque nadie le pidió a María que lo cortara en ese momento, ella había decidido que era lo mejor.

—¿Necesita algo más, comandante? —preguntó con el tono un poco más apagado.

Kotori dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire, necesitaba respirar y relajarse, sabía que no podría aportar algo importante. No estando así.

—¿Qué opinas tú, María?

—¿Yo? —preguntó un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, necesito la opinión de todos. Ahora mismo, no conocemos nada de ella, lo único que tenemos de material visual es esto y un informe de la AST. Ciertamente, tenemos algo de información, pero si el espíritu aparece de nuevo, al menos debemos anticiparnos a sus movimientos para evitar lo que pasó antes —explicó con cierta molestia, pero no era para ellos; lo sabían—. Cualquier cosa que hayan observado es importante, ahora, ¡es momento de compartirlo!

—¡Entendido! —respondieron todos, incluso María.

—Bueno, mi opinión ya la conoce, comandante.

—Sí, gracias, Kannazuki.

—¡…! —El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta, experimentó una felicidad genuina y normal, esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Gracias, comandante.

—Según mi análisis, Handler es un espíritu que demuestra mucha confianza en sí misma, se nota que no presenta miedo alguno al hablar con Shidou. Con la AST no sabemos si hubo algún intercambio de palabras, pero obviando esto y tomando en cuenta el informe, posiblemente la atacaron con solo verla y ella respondió de la misma manera —explicó María con una voz tranquila, se le entendía perfectamente—. Basándome en ese escenario posible, Handler puede que se adapte también a cualquier situación, no importa si es algo inusual o si se trata de algún peligro, de acuerdo a lo que suceda, ella tomará una postura adecuada.

—Hm… gracias, María —dijo Kotori, un poco más calmada, trató de concentrarse en el análisis.

—Pero comandante, yo creo que no es confianza en sí misma —dijo Shiizaki al alzar la mano un poco para tomar la palabra, Kotori y los demás le vieron desde sus asientos.

—Expone tus razones, Muñeca de Paja —dijo al sacar una chupa-chups de fresa y la señaló con la paleta, luego se la metió a su boca.

—Hm. —Asintió y bajó la mano—. Creo que todos los espíritus sienten cierta seguridad por sus poderes, es cierto que en el caso de Yoshino-san no es así debido a su timidez, pero si este nuevo espíritu tuviera una personalidad similar, lo habríamos notado.

«Eso es cierto». Pensó Kotori al asentir con la cabeza.

—Y… tengo que estar de acuerdo con el vice-comandante esta vez… —dijo algo sorprendida; nunca se imaginó decir algo similar—. Su rostro es como el de una chica que tiene el control en una relación.

—¿…?

La conclusión de la mujer de cabello negro fue algo extraña, no solo Kotori lo pensó, pero era algo que todos podían entender.

—Ya veo… y entiendo, su arrogancia se nota a millas. —Concluyó Kotori.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo también… —Admitió Kawagoe, un hombre de mediana edad con apariencia de veterano, apodado "Mal Romance"—. Tomando en cuenta solo la conversación, parece una chica muy difícil. Diferente del caso de Miku-san o el de Kanade-san, diferente de muchos otros casos. Hm… me recuerda al caso de Natsumi-san en su forma adulta.

—Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, sucedió algo que no esperábamos. —Reine comenzó con su aclaración—. Natsumi se molestó por algo que creyó que Shin vio en esa ocasión, algo que no podía dejar que nadie supiera, pero si no hubiera sucedido… las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes, puesto que la conversación y sus niveles emocionales eran aceptables. Natsumi no tenía intenciones de lastimar a Shin, ella esperaba que la elogiara.

—Eso es cierto, pero esto es diferente, esta chica es muy diferente a Natsumi-san —dijo Munechika, "Destructor de Dimensiones", Nakatsugawa, un hombre gordo con lentes, los cuales se los acomodó mejor y sonrió un poco—. Confianza, seguridad, arrogancia, según mi experiencia, ¿no suena como una Ojou-sama?

—Nakatsugawa… —Kotori le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué te lleva a pensar algo así? Es claro que esa chica no tiene "gracia" como Mukuro, por ejemplo…

—Ah, bueno, algunas no la tienen, comandante —respondió con la seguridad de haber pasado muchísimos juegos con distintas "heroínas" a elegir—. Si estamos tratando de conocer a esta chica, solo nos queda construir una personalidad a partir de lo más similar, y por cómo se ve, cómo actúa y su apariencia, es claro que se siente por encima de todos, sin embargo, no insultó a Shidou-kun como lo hizo Miku, por lo que podemos decir que no es algo personal.

—Hnn… —Reine analizó las palabras de su compañero, organizando sus propias ideas.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente es malvada? —preguntó Minowa, con algo de sarcasmo, viniendo de alguien que tiene una orden de mantener la distancia o se irá a la cárcel, tal vez por eso su apodo de "Amor Profundo", quizás enfermizo. Tal vez—. ¿Para qué platicar con Shidou-san si al final iba a resultar así? Como cuando ves a alguien y de repente piensas que es especial para no dejarlo ir… um, creo que es una chica selectiva, así que creo que estoy de acuerdo con María.

—…

—De acuerdo, Minowa. —Kotori pensó que las formas de razonar de su tripulación eran muy variadas y especiales, a su manera.

—Supongo que solo quedo yo —dijo Mikimoto, alguien que lucía más viejo en apariencia, pero que su personalidad demostraba mucho más ánimo de lo que uno podría pensar. Su apodo era el de "Jefe"—. Shidou-kun se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de adversidades y conocido muchas chicas diferentes, para mí hizo un trabajo excelente, sin embargo, ¿por qué falló? No dijo algo malo, incluso pareció seguirle el juego, y es que eso es lo que creo.

—¿Haa? —Kotori arqueó una ceja.

—Comandante, ¿es posible que Shidou haya encontrado a una chica que sea igual que él?

—¿Uh…? —Reine parpadeó un par de veces.

—Kannazuki-san tiene razón.

—¡…! —Kannazuki se alegró—. Por supuesto que la tengo, gracias, Mikimoto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kotori, algo molesta de que su hermano fuera comparado con esa perra; eso es lo que pensaba.

—Eh… —Notando su molestia, titubeó, luego tosió para aclarar su voz—. Quiero decir que… Shidou-kun tiene mucha experiencia, él también mostró confianza y seguridad, incluso en sus habilidades cuando fue retado. Pero ahora veo que ella también. Para los demás espíritus, ver a Shidou-kun hablarles era una novedad, incluso algo que nunca habían conocido, como el caso de Kanade-san, pero aquí no parece haber ninguna sorpresa.

—Entiendo.

—¿¡Reine?! —Kotori miró a su analista—. No den tantas vueltas y explícamelo ahora.

—Kotori, lo que trata de decir es que Handler, hasta el momento, no demuestra un odio o molestia hacia Shin, por eso, no pudimos visualizar que las cosas terminarían como terminaron… no sabemos por qué tomó una decisión tan extrema, pero sus motivos no parecen ser emocionales. Al contrario de la mayoría de casos anteriores donde los espíritus no saben que Shin está coqueteando con ellas, esta chica demostró un dominio en la conversación, llevando a Shin… hacia donde quería.

—¡…!

—El cómo pudo hacerlo, estar delante de él… supongo que ha tenido pretendientes antes, eso también es una prueba de que Phantom volvió a esta chica un espíritu, tal como pasó contigo, Kotori.

—Hm… entiendo ahora… —Se cruzó de brazos con desdén y mordió con fuerza el palito de su paleta—. Aunque no podemos comprobar nada de esto, creo que es un buen análisis de su personalidad. Si estamos enfrentado a alguien con experiencia en el amor y en relaciones afectivas, creo que realmente es diferente. En ese caso… la próxima vez, ¡Shidou no caerá en su juego! Al contrario, ¡entrará en el nuestro!

—¡Ohhh!

«Por eso, el que Onii-chan recupere todos sus recuerdos y así su experiencia, es de vital importancia. De otra forma, en su estado actual, solo sería un juguete para ella». Pensó con preocupación, aunque no lo demostró en su rostro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10: You have done it so many times**

¿Cuántas veces había pasado hasta ahora? Siempre lograba preocuparla de esta manera, incluso si ahora tenía más confianza que había obtenido de tanto desconfiar en todos, incluso si ahora quería protegerlo después de haber lastimado a otros, incluso ahora que quería hacer las cosas bien, tuve que equivocarse tantas veces.

¡Tantas veces!

Ahora quería creer que no era la misma, de hecho, todas querían hacerlo, después de todo, habían sido de lo heroico —Y desquiciado— que estaba el chico de cabello azul con el tema de protegerlas y "salvarlas".

Se había puesto en medio de un ataque fulminante de Kotori, con sus poderes espirituales descontrolados, y Kurumi Tokisaki, en un momento en el que ni eran amigos.

También se había enfrentado a Ellen Mira Mathers, la mejor hechicera de la DEM, en más de una ocasión y sin saber absolutamente nada de combate, no era ni un iniciado en el tema, lo cual lo hizo ver como un suicida compulsivo.

Bueno, también se había "transformado" en una chica para "salvar" a Izayoi Miku de su ambición fría y destructiva, para bajarle los "humos" de diva, y enamorarla, por supuesto…

Sí, Shidou era un desquiciado cuando se trataba de salvarlas.

Sin embargo, cuando fue su turno, el muchacho tuvo que hacer de todo para llegar a ella y para salvarla de sus propios errores, hasta que llegó a creer que la misericordia de Shidou era ilimitada, así como la bondad en su corazón, y que ahí estaba la verdadera fuerza de su "héroe".

Los fundamentos del poder.

En otras palabras, amor.

Lo había hecho múltiples veces y las había sorprendido en más de una ocasión, sí, este chico de preparatoria de no más de 17 años, era el número uno en sorprender a los espíritus, "Itsuka Shidou, la persona más amable que jamás habían conocido nunca, ¡hurra!"

Pero ahora, como si hubiera caído en una fosa oscura, donde ellas eran solo sombras desde su perspectiva, Shidou ya no sabía quién era y ellas no sabían quiénes eran para él.

Por eso, cuando se enteraron del terremoto espacial, Kanade fue la primera en perder el juicio, ese nuevo espíritu había dejado una herida en Shidou de la que no se iba a recuperar fácilmente, pero él no era el único afectado, también ella y sus amigas.

¿Tenía en cuenta esa chica los rostros que sus amigas habían hecho cuando vieron a Shidou morir? ¿La tristeza que se volvieron ríos de lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas? ¿El duelo interno de cada una sobre si él estaría bien? ¿La disputa entre la culpa y los hechos que ya no podían cambiarse?

¿¡Acaso lo sabía?! No, de seguro que no, Kanade podía asegurarlo, y aunque no había sido diferente en el pasado, no sentía nada, pero esa joven… lo disfrutó.

Disfrutó lastimar a Shidou, a su amado Itsuka Shidou.

Sí, este muchacho llenaría de orgullo a cualquier gigolo, al mismo tiempo que lo envidiarían a morir, era amado por muchas y todas estaban de acuerdo que no podía ser de otra forma. Por eso, todas estaban en sincronía sobre este tema, pero en diferentes "sintonías".

—¡Kanade! ¿¡A dónde vas?! —gritó Tohka en cuanto la vio correr de esa forma, pero salió corriendo detrás, igual que muchas personas que iban directamente a los refugios, en direcciones totalmente opuestas a ellas

—¡Heeeey! —Kaguya les gritó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Kanade-san, Tohka-san! —Yoshino no pudo hacer más que verlas, mientras Yoshinon se tomaba de la cabeza con sus patas, demostrando inquietud máxima. «Pero ¿no deberíamos regresar al Fraxinus…?»

Origami solamente frunció el ceño hacia ambas chicas, entendiendo lo que estaban a punto de hacer, naturalmente entendía, porque ella también estaba molesta, y aunque ahora sabía que la venganza era mala, no podía evitar tener estos sentimientos.

Estos fuertes sentimientos; un fuego incendiando su corazón, demandando el pago por los eventos.

—Hnn… realmente…

Origami y las demás le prestaron atención a Kurumi, quien miraba con cierta decepción a ambas.

—…no pueden evitarlo, ¿verdad?

—¡…! —Kaguya se acercó un poco más a Kurumi—. ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que planean?! Shidou estará a salvo, no saldrá en un terremoto espacial, ¿o no será que…? Ellas…

—Respuesta. Kaguya, tu drama va muy lento…

—¡Yuzuru!

—Sin embargo, entiendo. —Yuzuru agachó un poco la cabeza—. Shidou fue demasiado amable, pero ella no lo merece.

—Ara, ara, Yuzuru-san~, pero que cosas estás diciendo. —Kurumi usó el sarcasmo, pero ni tanto y se notó en su tono, porque vio que la gemela inexpresiva iba en serio—. Oh…

«Oh, no». Natsumi sintió que su estómago se revolvió y sintió algo de asco, dejó escapar un suspiro. «¿Acaso soy la única que tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto?»

—Uuh… no creo que debamos dejar a esas dos solas, chicas —dijo Miku, un poco preocupada y recordando lo que había pasado con su "Darling", añadió—: ¿Qué sucede si ellas terminan… perdiendo la memoria también?

—Ese no es el poder del espíritu —corrigió Origami con algo de seriedad—. Es algo totalmente diferente, no sé si simplemente puede manipular las "fuerzas de atracción y repulsión de cuerpos", o si se trata de otra cosa…

—Oh~. —Kurumi esbozó una sonrisa—. Había pensado justo en lo mismo, Origami-san. Eres la más inteligente de la clase por algo.

—Um… entonces, ¿no volveremos al Fraxinus…? —preguntó Yoshino, con cierta timidez, por lo que Natsumi se puso a su lado como para darle apoyo.

—C-Cierto, Shidou estará a salvo, deberíamos dejar al espíritu… y traer de vuelta a esas dos, antes de que pase algo malo…

Ante las más pequeñas, se miraron las unas a las otras, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la verdad, incluso si no querían aceptarlo ni frente a sus mejores amigas, tenían todas las razones para molestarse con el nuevo espíritu.

De hecho, el comentario de Miku sobre su preocupación les recordó la fragilidad de todo, sobre todo a Mukuro, quien había guardado silencio hasta el momento.

No podía perdonarla. No podía. No podía. No a su Nushi-sama. No podía. Esa escena, su cuerpo sobre un charco de su misma sangre. Una herida que no se podía curar. La había olvidado a ella. "¿Qué se sentía eso, Hoshimiya Mukuro?", eso parecía decirle el Karma.

No podían perdonarla, necesitaba una lección.

—En este momento, podrían estar donde sea, una vez que el terremoto suceda, no falta mucho, será suficiente, pero hay que separarnos y no quedarnos aquí.

—¡Las Yamai van juntas! —Kaguya y Yuzuru dijeron al mismo tiempo, invocando parcialmente sus vestidos astrales y echando a volar, puesto que ya no había personas por ahí.

—¡Pido a Natsumi-san~!

—¿¡Eh?! ¡E-Espera, yo quería a Yo...! ¡Waaah! —Natsumi fue tomada rápidamente por Miku, quien también ya tenía parcialmente su vestido astral y voló con ella, quien se forcejeó mientras gritaba.

Pronto, todas invocaron parcialmente sus vestidos astrales, liberando muy poco porcentaje de su verdadero poder, puesto que seguía a salvo con Shidou, quien ya había sellado a todas.

Kurumi decidió hacer equipo con Yoshino, no podía dejarla sola, incluso si sabía que era muy fuerte, por la actitud arrogante del nuevo espíritu, quien no había tenido piedad con alguien "tan amable como Shidou-san", ¿cómo podía esperar que lo tuviera de una pequeña como Yoshino?

Podría estar equivocada, pero… no, no podía confiar de que esa chica era buena.

Origami y Mukuro no eran unidas como tal, pero por Shidou, lo que sea, en eso todas estaban de acuerdo, así que hicieron equipo y emprendieron vuelo.

Después de que el terremoto espacial sucediera, tal como lo habían pensado, ocurrió cerca de su posición, llevándose una gran área de la zona central, pero cuando todas se reunieron en el mismo punto, se encontraron con que su objetivo no estaba ahí.

En ese momento, todas lo entendieron, pero Kanade se molestó aún más. Sin poder contener estos fuertes sentimientos, la chica de cabello blanco emprendió vuelo de nuevo para buscar al espíritu, ante esto, todas le siguieron y lograron encararla en el cielo.

—¡…!

—Kanade-san, estoy un poco preocupada… por tu seguridad —dijo Kurumi, tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa—. Este espíritu no solo puede contar con la fuerza de atracción y repulsión de cuerpos, sino que puede crear terremotos espaciales a voluntad, como yo y Miku-san, ¿sabes lo que estás tratando de hacer?

—…

—Kanade-san, sé que lo de Darling te afectó mucho… —Miku fue con ella y la tomó de las manos, las cuales las tenía hechas puño, apretando con fuerza.

La mirada de la Idol fue suave, así como lo fue su voz al susurrar a su oído mientras le daba un abrazo para calmarla.

—Gracias por apoyarme, Kanade-san… —Apretó su abrazo un poco y acarició su cabello como si la peinara—. Creí que perdería mi voz… de nuevo… sé cómo te sientes, de verdad. Pero si la encuentras y haces lo que deseas, va a terminar mal…

Kanade agachó la cabeza, su flequillo tapó su mirada, no tenía expresión como tal, lo cual generó tensión en todas, pero causó tristeza en Tohka y en Yoshino.

—Shidou-san no querría esto, ¿o crees que sí? —preguntó Kurumi, mirándola fijamente, Kanade alzó la cabeza con las palabras en la boca, pero no soltó ni una, pero su ojo rojo se fijó después en Mukuro, quien solo tenía la cabeza agachada—. Y va lo mismo también para ti, Mukuro-san.

—¡…!

Kanade fue la única que se aferró al abrazo de su amiga, pero todas las demás, incluida Miku, mientras seguía abrazando a la chica de cabello blanco, observaron a Mukuro, con duda e impresión.

Sin embargo, ella le miró con cierta molestia y hasta algo de desconfianza.

—Muku cree que tú… no, Muku se disculpa. —Ante esto, Kurumi sonrió un poco más, aliviada—. Tú realmente no amas a Nushi-sama, después de todo lo acontecido… Muku no perdonará eso.

—Oh…

—No, Kurumi tiene razón, si buscamos al espíritu, solo complicaremos las cosas para Shidou. —Origami frunció el ceño a la joven de largo cabello rubio—. ¿Es que no puedes entender eso? Estoy tan enojada como tú, lo que le hizo a Shidou… sin embargo, hemos cometido errores, todas nosotras.

—Origami-san… —Miku agachó un poco la cabeza, Kurumi asintió con los ojos cerrados, pero no tenía expresión alguna.

Culpa por aquí, lamentos por allá, el pesar por otro lado. Todas habían cometido errores, tantas veces.

—Debemos confiar en Shidou, él nos ha ayudado, él también me salvó, como a ustedes… si queremos en verdad ayudarlo, que sea salvándolo.

—¡…!

—Al ir a buscar a esa persona y hacer que pague… —Cerró los ojos con cierto dolor y apretó los puños—. ¿A quién estaríamos salvando? ¿A quién estaríamos ayudando?

Ante esto, le bajo la moral totalmente a Mukuro, quien solo pudo agachar la cabeza y sintió que la ira se desvanecía, igual que todas, pero, sobre todo, a ella misma, Origami decía esto para sí misma también.

—No ayudaremos a Shidou así, no salvaremos a nadie… eso tiene otro nombre muy diferente… y es venganza. —Miró con el ceño fruncido a Mukuro—. Así que no digas de nuevo… mentiras sin sentido como esa, a todas nosotras nos importa Shidou, ¡no solo a ti!

—¡…! —Tembló ligeramente y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a la ex-hechicera.

«Tobiichi… Origami…» Tohka pudo sonreír un poco al escuchar eso, de alguna forma, le hizo sentir que ahora todo estaría bien, no lo iba a admitir, pero se sintió inspirada por sus palabras, y le agradecía.

Habían cometido errores, tantas veces, los espíritus. Sea la razón que sea, pero habían aprendido.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 11: Lucky Man**

¿Felicidad? Más o menos. Al final, era solo un cambio; algo dentro de las libertades de las personas. Algo que va y viene, pero en este momento, estaba ahí, como una fiebre creciendo para Shidou Itsuka, quién ahora sabía dónde estaba.

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que no sabía, después de todo, ¿cuántas esquinas había doblado para encontrarse aquí, con su hermanita Mana? ¿Y cuánto le faltaba por aprender para encontrarse a sí mismo?

¿Y para alumbrar esas siluetas sin personalidad dentro de sus recuerdos? ¿Todo ese amor estaba solo en su mente? Esperaba entender.

Era un hombre afortunado.

¿Felicidad? Podría decirse. Al principio de este día pensaron que no iba a cambiar, y aunque lo hizo, aún estaban muy lejos del muchacho que amaban más y sus sentimientos estaban lejos de calmarse; ese incendio, quemando sus plumas blancas.

Pero sin mentirse a sí mismas, porque estaban "volando"; no eran más unos "pobres" espíritus que esperaban a un hermoso chico, quien les salvara de sus viejas maneras de vivir.

¿Cuánto habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Hasta saber dónde estaban?

Ahora, ¿podían escalar esta montaña? Más alta que nunca antes. No lo sabían, pero quien sí podía les esperaba arriba, en la cima. No podían perder la cabeza, incluso si él no estaba ahí, para hacerlas entrar en razón, incluso si él no estaba ahí, para que tuvieran fe y que creyeran que el mañana un día va a cambiar. Para no romperse.

Y para que, cuando lo hicieran, él reuniera sus "pedazos".

¿Felicidad? Más bien, tranquilidad. En la parte posterior del huracán que los había hecho girar, arrebatándolos de sus esperanzas, de su felicidad, de los buenos días y de su amor más grande.

Como comandante, como hermana, como persona, como chica enamorada, esto había sacudido todo su mundo y tuvo que apagar su propio "incendio".

Sin saberlo, se había sincronizado con todas, como una sola mente, un solo corazón al amar a la misma persona, bajo la idea: "Shidou nos necesita, es nuestro turno, no lo dejaremos".

Esta vez podía sonreír y felicitarlas con solo ese gesto al tenerlas en frente, con las manos en su cintura, en forma de jarra.

—No puedo creer que, por un momento, se olvidaran de lo meramente importante en todo esto —dijo al fruncir un poco el ceño, Kanade, Tohka y Mukuro agacharon la cabeza—. Oh, bueno, no las culpo, yo también quiero golpearla.

—¡…! —Las tres alzaron la cabeza un poco, Kotori les observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero ella no es tan importante ahora, ¡Shidou es nuestra prioridad, restablecer su memoria! ¡No lo olviden! ¿¡De acuerdo?! —Les señaló con su índice y todas asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Ohhhhh! —Dijeron al unísono.

—Bien, ahora que todas están aquí, creo que es momento de decidir el orden de cómo serán las citas. —Ante esto, se hizo el silencio y todas mostraron determinación, más que felicidad. «Sí… de alguna forma, me imaginé que esto pasaría, pero aún nos hace falta ella».

En la mente de todas, ahora sí de forma definitiva, estaba la idea de ayudar a Shidou, incluso si su falta memoria les tenía muy tristes, gracias a Origami y Kurumi, entendieron que no podían dejarse llevar por sus emociones, como solían hacer.

No esta vez.

—Pero aún falta informarle de todo esto a Nia, por lo que sé, hoy se reunió con su editor, así que ella no sabe lo que sucedió anoche ni por lo que hemos pasado. No decidiremos los turnos sin ella, no sería justo. —Todas asintieron, pero estaban algo aliviadas de que Nia no haya tenido que pasar por todo esto—. Sin embargo, debo decírselos. Luego se lo contaré a Nia, en cuanto regrese a casa. Reine.

Reine asintió y dejó su asiento en la sala de mando central, se acercó a todas las chicas con su rostro típico de seriedad y somnolencia.

—Hm… sí, les explicaré la información que hemos logrado conseguir del nuevo espíritu: "Handler".

—¡…!

—Es muy importante que toda esta información no se la digan a Shin, lo mejor para él es que no se involucre en nada hasta que recupere su memoria.

«¿En nada?» Pensó Tohka, un poco sorprendida, aunque todas lo estaban, no era por la misma razón.

—Pero Reine, si vuelve a aparecer, ¿quién hablará con ella para que… se detenga? ¿Dejaremos que la AST se encargue? No creo que puedan hacer nada —explicó Tohka con interrogantes en la cabeza.

—Shidou no está listo para hablar con ella, cuando eso suceda, Shidou no irá. Es una orden. —Kotori declaró eso con cierta frialdad, como para dejar en claro que no les estaba preguntando su opinión.

—Oh… umu… —susurró Tohka, aunque no estaba segura de eso. «Pero Shidou es el único que puede hacer algo para… entonces, ¿no haremos nada…?»

Mientras Reine explicaba toda la información sobre Handler, Shidou había regresado a casa gracias a Mana, para descansar después de la hemorragia y posiblemente pensaría ya en la comida para su familia.

Se sintió un poco solitario, incluso si era algo normal que Mana y Kotori estuvieran en Fraxinus, de alguna forma, la casa estaba tan silenciosa y tan vacía. Incluso la comida de hoy sabría menos sabrosa si seguía así.

«Quisiera recordarlo todo… siento que estoy lastimándome a mí mismo, en este estado». Shidou pensó con pesimismo mientras revisaba el refrigerador, encontrándolo casi vacío. «Creo que tendré que salir de compras, sé que debo de descansar, pero…»

El timbre sonó dos veces seguidas, Shidou cerró el refrigerador y entonces fue a abrir la puerta, pensando durante el trayecto, ¿quién podría ser?

—¡Chico, ya era hora! —dijo Nia con cierta felicidad y entró por la puerta como quien regresa a casa, Shidou se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¡El terremoto espacial sí que me causó problemas en la reunión de hoy! Pero todo está bien, ¿no? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ah, oye, espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al verla sentarse en el sillón y después acostarse, con las manos detrás de su nuca. «¿Q-Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué me llama "chico"? ¿Me conoce o solo se está aprovechando?»

—Me pongo cómoda para la historia que me vas a contar —explicó sin mucho afán, sus ojos azules brillaron un poco, se notó incluso si traía lentes puestos—. Fue una táctica del AST, como aquella vez, ¿no?

—¡…! —Shidou abrió un poco más los ojos. «AST… no, esta chica definitivamente me conoce y también debe conocer a Kotori, Mana, ¿ella será un espíritu? De las que… ¿enamoré?»

El muchacho cerró la puerta lentamente, Nia se sentó en el sillón, mirándolo con cierta sospecha, había algo en el chico que no era como siempre. Era como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

«Tal vez… ¿en verdad apareció otro espíritu?» Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla. «Si fue así… hm, ¿quizá se las vio difíciles? Las demás no están aquí, ¿todas estarán en Fraxinus?»

—Chico, ¿tratas de preocuparme? —preguntó con cierta diversión, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Shidou observó a la "joven" que tenía sentada ahí, tenía el aspecto de un muchacho con su cabello gris algo revuelto, pero sus pestañas finas y sus pequeños labios lo desmentían por completo. Su cuerpo no era voluptuoso, pero sus anchas caderas le indicaban que su trasero era grande y tendría buenas piernas, incluso si no se notaban con su ropa actual.

Nia se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando mucho, así que dejó el sillón para acercarse a él y puso sus manos encima de sus hombros, así como pegó su cuerpo a él, sorprendiéndolo bastante, así como lo hizo sonrojar.

—Oh~, ¿me ves como a tu waifu 2D, chico~? —preguntó con una sonrisa, bastante cerca de su rostro.

—¡…! Y-Yo… lo siento, es solo que… —Trató de responder, pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando fue abrazado por ella.

—Hoy sí que estás avanzando en mi ruta~.

«¿¡Qué?!» Shidou no entendía las referencias a los simuladores de citas, incluso si los había jugado hace no más de dos días.

—Sabía que no me equivocaba.

«¿Eh?» Shidou entonces se dio cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionó y ya estaba abrazándola también. «¿¡Ehhhh?!»

Tal vez es que esto era algo tan natural y cotidiano para Itsuka Shidou que, simplemente, ni lo pensaba, solo lo hacía y ya.

Sin embargo, el actual Shidou no recordaba a esta chica, tampoco recordaba que fuera tan sencillo dar un abrazo, no recordaba el olor del champú de esta señorita con lindas piernas, no recordaba este fino cuerpo que podría envolver con sus brazos fácilmente si tan solo…

«¿¡Qué estoy pensando?!»

—Um, disculpa, yo… um, no sé cómo decirte esto… porque parece que…

—¿Oh? —Nia soltó una risita y se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo, pero seguía con sus brazos cruzados, detrás de su cuello—. ¿Estás nervioso justo ahora, chico~? Esto sí que es inusual en ti, casi que eres inmune a mí, ¿o es por qué estamos solos, hm?

—¡…!

Sí que era un chico afortunado, tanto que todos los fanáticos de esta mangaka —Si supieran su identidad—, más todos los chicos que lo envidiaban en Raizen, supieran de esto, ¡si tan solo le dieran una mirada, Shidou descendería al infierno por una turba enfurecida! ¡Oh, pero qué afortunado es el encontrarse amado!

El joven se perdió entre la cercanía, en sus ojos azules que no podía dejar de observar, perdió ante su mirada de confianza y seducción, fue completamente absorbido por la situación y como un artista en medio del coro de su canción, era tarde ya para detenerse.

¿Cómo había enamorado a Nia si ahora no podía ni hablar? ¿Hacía esto con normalidad? ¿Era esto algo de todos los días?

«¿Q-Quién soy…?» Shidou se desconocía. «¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres de mí? Ella es… ¿Mi novia?»

—Tienes la guardia baja, chico —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¡…! —Shidou abrió mucho más los ojos cuando ella unió sus labios con los suyos mientras su guardia (Boca) estaba abierta, mientras los ojos de ella estaban cerrados y su respiración interrumpida.

Por un momento fue suave y hasta un poco dulce, el joven sintió que las fuerzas se habían terminado en solo un segundo, y ese fue cuando sus labios se pegaron, incluso si lo había hecho hoy, antes, con Kotori, esta sensación... era familiar y diferente, completamente diferente al de su hermanita.

Entonces recordó todo de golpe, por lo que se separó de Nia por la fuerza y su nariz empezó a sangrar descontroladamente, incluso si intentó controlarlo con sus manos, no funcionó.

—¡Chico! —Nia se preocupó al instante al verlo así, además de que su cuerpo parecía sufrir de un espasmo o algo parecido, estaba temblando—. ¡Shidou!

Lo sostuvo fuerte con sus brazos para que detenerlo, sus pupilas cafés también temblaron levemente, Shidou se apoyó en ella por completo, casi se cae encima.

—N-Nia… —susurró con algo de debilidad y alzó la cara, ella estaba muy preocupada, incluso estaba sudando.

—C-Chico… ¿qué te pasó? ¿Q-Qué está sucediéndote?

—Recuerdo… te recuerdo… —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—¿De qué estás hablando…?

—No te… preocupes… —dijo con cierta dificultad al erguirse completamente, aunque su mano estaba con sangre, acarició su cabeza suavemente—. No me olvidaré de ti tan fácilmente, Nia…

—Tú… ¿lo habías hecho…? —Shidou asintió y la abrazó fuertemente después, algo se le atoró en la garganta a la mangaka—. O-Oh… entiendo, por eso estabas… no siendo tú…

—Lo siento, Nia… por favor, perdóname. Lo siento.

—No… está bien, ya estás aquí, ¿no? —Sonrió un poco mientras apretaba su abrazo—. Bienvenido.

—¡…!

Shidou esperaba que todas las demás chicas que aún no recordaba le dijeran eso mismo cuando las recordara, se disculparía, por supuesto, pero todo valdría la pena si escuchaba esa bienvenida de vuelta.

De vuelta a su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parte 12: Casanova**

Por fin en calma, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, Nia bebía un té junto al muchacho, quien ya se había cambiado de playera y lavado la cara por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido por la reciente hemorragia al obtener sus recuerdos.

La plática había terminado y ahora solo quedaban las conclusiones.

—Ya veo… sí que la has pasado mal, pero ¿estás seguro que Mukku-chin no tuvo nada que ver con esto? —preguntó con una cejar arqueada mientras sostenía su té con ambas manos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sorprendido y se frotó un poco su nariz porque la sentía extraña por el sangrado.

—Muku. ¿Mukuro? Hoshimiya Mukuro, chico —respondió con algo de énfasis, como si así pudiera llamar a sus recuerdos.

—Ah… lo siento, no lo recuerdo. Además, Mana me dijo que debería descansar por lo del sangrado, pero no sabía que… tú no sabías nada de mi condición. —Soltó una risita nerviosa, Nia parpadeó un par de veces, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Oh… vaya…

—Sí, pero no es culpa tuya, Nia. No te preocupes por eso, de hecho, qué bueno que te recordé. —Se rascó la mejilla y miró a otro lado con una sonrisa amarga. «Estoy haciendo justo lo que Mana me dijo que no hiciera...»

Nia meditó un poco qué decir a continuación, bebió de su té y lo dejó en la mesita.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que no entiendo, chico.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? —Nia se recostó en el sillón, cruzó la pierna y le dio una mirada algo seria.

—¿Por qué puedes recordarme y casi todo lo que sucedió, pero no recuerdas a Nattsun?

—¿Nattsun…?

—Natsumi, incluso las demás, no me salvaste solo, ¿cómo es posible que no puedas recordar tan siquiera "algo" de las demás? —Alzó su dedo índice—. Una sola cosa bastaría, incluso una idea sobre alguna de ellas. Por ejemplo, cuando te hablo de Natsumi, ¿qué es lo primero que se te ocurre?

—Um… bueno…

—¡Lo primero! —Lo señaló con su dedo, Shidou retrocedió en su asiento.

—¡Ehh…! Bueno… si me lo dices así de repente…

—Oh, vamos, chico. Realmente no es así, es porque no lo recuerdas.

Shidou no tuvo nada que decir contra eso, por lo que agachó un poco para pensar sobre "Natsumi", sabía que se refería a una persona y a una chica, sentía que era un nombre fácil de recordar.

—Bueno… es un lindo nombre, ¿supongo?

—¿Oh? Lindo, ¿eh? —Esbozó una sonrisa, dejó de señalarlo para tomar una pose de confianza al cruzarse de brazos—. Entonces, chico.

—¿Si…?

—¿Conoces las leyes de Hume, chico?

—¿Hume? Hmm… oh, sí recuerdo eso, es sobre el Empirismo, lo estudié alguna vez. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Hm. —Asintió con la cabeza levemente—. Yo también llegué a leer sobre eso alguna vez, es curioso que algo que leíste "alguna vez" puedas recordarlo con solo mencionarlo, ¿no lo crees?

El chico se impresionó un poco, no tuvo de otra más que prestarle atención a Nia, quien hablaba como una experta y estaba tratando de despertar "algo" en él. Algo oculto, como una especie de revelación.

—La teoría simplemente explica que, si la idea A está relacionada con la idea B, y en nuestra mente aparece la idea A, es muy probable que también lo haga la idea B, después de un tiempo. —Explicó al señalar su cabeza con su índice—. A eso se le llama asociación de ideas, y nos ayuda a convertir las ideas simples en ideas muy complejas y bastas.

»Se suele usar constantemente, de hecho, es una buena teoría para tener fe que una idea aleatoria, en realidad, no lo es tanto y que, entre más lo piensas, estás acercándote a algo. Así es como puedo dibujar mi siguiente capítulo en mi manga, sin tener que escribir mucho o nada, solo debe estar en mi mente. Si partimos de eso, tú no sabes quién es Natsumi o Mukuro, pero no es que lo hayas olvidado, yo diría que… esos recuerdos, en realidad, están bloqueados.

—¿Bloqueados? Pero tuve un accidente, aunque no quisieron decirme cómo, solo sé que fue un duro golpe en la cabeza.

—No, hay algo que definitivamente me demuestra que lo están, y puede que Imouto-chan ya se haya dado cuenta…

—¡…! ¿Y cuál es esa razón…?

—El beso.

—¿¡Eh?!

Sin embargo, al verla algo seria, se dio cuenta que no era una idea descabellada suya, así que lo pensó seriamente por unos momentos.

El método del beso había funcionado ya dos veces, siendo Mana la única excepción, lo que no terminaba de entender, pero no veía que hubiera "algo" que entender. La mente humana es un misterio, no podía haber patrones para recuperar la memoria, solo existían ciertos consejos para estimular el proceso.

«Es cierto, es raro que pueda recordarlo al besar a… pero, lo que está tratando de decir es…» Se sonrojó y tuvo un tic nervioso al imaginarlo.

—_Disculpa, ¿puedo darte un beso para acordarme de ti? _

«¡No puede ser así, Nia!»

—Eh… Nia, para acordarme de Mana, no tuve que besarla… de hecho, no había olvidado a Kotori, solo había olvidado que era un espíritu y que era comandante del Fraxinus.

—¿Solo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Eh… sí, ya sé que es mucho… pero es diferente de contigo, yo no me acordaba de nada, incluso si lo intenté.

—Eso era de esperarse, chico.

—Uuh…

—A-Ah, no lo dije con ese sentido. —Soltó una risita—. Por eso te mencioné lo de las leyes de Hume. Los recuerdos son ideas muy complejas, si ni siquiera tienes una idea sobre mí o sobre quién quieras, es imposible que puedas llegar a la idea B, justo como te lo expliqué.

—Oh, eso es… creo que estoy entendiéndolo, Nia. Pero… ¿y si mi amnesia es… definitiva? —preguntó preocupado y agachó la cabeza—. Yo… no quiero olvidarme de nadie ustedes, y ni siquiera recuerdo quienes son, pero tan solo la idea de que me olvidaré de alguien importante, alguien que conocí… me asusta, porque siento que no me acuerdo ni de mí mismo…

Nia entonces se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en su cabeza para revolver un poco su cabello azul.

—Nia…

—No te preocupes, chico. Nosotras tampoco queremos olvidarte, ¿en qué estás pensando? Además, estoy segura que tu pérdida de memoria es más como… um… ¿una interferencia? Como si uno de tus cables estuviera desconectado, y necesitas reconectar, recargar la información —dijo con ánimo y una sonrisa de confianza, Shidou se sintió con confianza—. Por eso, tenemos que seguir con el ejercicio para poder "recargar" todo lo que sabes de todas nosotras.

Shidou asintió con la cabeza, un poco más convencido.

—Así que, ¿Natsumi te suena a lindo?

—Oh… sí, es lo que creo.

—¿Y crees que es una chica de tu escuela, chico? —Shidou apretó un poco los puños y agachó un poco la cabeza, no lo sabía, ¿estaría bien tratar de adivinar? Tampoco lo sabía—. Hm… ¿crees que ella sea una chica linda o una mujer linda?

—Um… hm… bueno, no creo que sea una mujer, no tiene mucho sentido —contestó un poco seguro, los ojos azules de Nia brillaron un poco.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, no lo sé, ¿intuición? —Se rascó la mejilla mientras tenía una gotita de sudor en la cabeza—. Eh… Nia, ¿por qué no me dices si acerté o no?

—No~, así no es divertido, pero te diré que lo estás haciendo bien, además, eres tú quien ya sabe la respuesta correcta, más que yo.

«Ugh… bueno, sé que tiene la razón, pero esto no es un juego de preguntas y respuestas». Pensó con cierta pesadez.

—¿Cómo crees que sería Natsumi? Dame una buena descripción, ¡oh, esto me da una buena idea!

—¿Eh?

—¡Vamos a tu cuarto! —Se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

—¿¡Qué?!

Nia se llevó al joven por la fuerza hacia su cuarto, el cual sabía exactamente en dónde estaba, pero esto ya no sorprendía al actual Shidou, quien ya recordaba la actitud de esta Otaku madura, con cuerpo de jovencita.

La idea de Nia fue sobre jugar a ser "forenses", más específicos, ella sería la persona encargada de bocetar a la "criminal" lo mejor posible, en este caso, la chica que Shidou no podía recordar, quien haría el papel de "testigo".

Para esto, Nia estaba sentada en el escritorio del muchacho, con una libreta frente a ella, lista con un lápiz de puntillas para dibujar, Shidou estaba sentado en su cama, un poco inseguro de todo este "método".

—Vamos, es hora de describir a Natsumi, bajo lo que tú me digas, yo dibujaré. No te preocupes, soy una profesional.

—Er… bueno, confío en ti, Nia.

—¡Osu~! —dijo de buen humor y le dio vuelta a la silla, poniendo la libre en sus piernas, en posición para dibujar.

Ese gesto hizo sonreír al muchacho, Nia estaba aligerando bastante el ambiente y parecía divertirse, Shidou era la víctima en todo esto y quería recuperar sus memorias con desesperación, pero esta mujer que sus ojos no mentían y rebosaban de alguna sensación de calma, hacía que todo "fluyera".

«Gracias, Nia». Pensó con mejor humor y aceptó jugar su juego de criminalística.

—Bueno, comencemos con lo más esencial, ¿cómo dirías que es su cuerpo?

—¡Eh…! ¿Su cuerpo…?

—Hm~, no piensas en cosas indecentes, ¿cierto, joven? Aunque si esa chica parece indecente en cierto sentido… —dijo con cierta picardía, fingiendo ser una "forense" bastante picarona.

—¡No, no estoy pensando en eso! ¡Natsumi no sería así!

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—E-Eh… —Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza—. ¡N-No creo conocer a alguien así! ¡Las chicas lindas no son así!

—Entonces, ¿Natsumi es una chica linda?

—S-Sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas tanto, Nia?

—Oye, te estás dirigiendo a mí de forma muy directa, joven, oh~, creo entenderlo —expresó con estilo mientras el chico hacía una sonrisa amarga—. Si dices que las chicas lindas no son así, dime, ¿soy una chica linda?

—N-Nia… —Los ojos del chico se volvieron dos rayitas, pero luego le miró con cierta seriedad—. Nia-san, creo que nos estamos desviando del punto, y creo que no estás haciendo las preguntas adecuadas aquí.

—Hnn… ¿intentas decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo? ¿Así que juegas ese tipo de "rol"? ¿Hm~?

—…solo sigamos, Nia…

Shidou suspiró y agachó la cabeza al sacar el aire de la boca, pero luego miró a Nia, quien le miró con determinación, aunque seguía con una pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo. Al saber qué personaje estaba tratando de imitar, pero le daba cierto dinamismo a esta… ¿historia? La mangaka parecía estar sumergida en esta "trama".

—Bueno… es una chica linda, así que… um… debe ser joven.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Eh… —Shidou lo meditó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, pero Nia aún no dibujaba nada—. Supongo que… su cabello debe ser bonito y largo, ¿tal vez sea ondulado?

—¿Describes a tu chica linda ideal?

—¡N-No…! —Frunció un poco el ceño, la mujer soltó una carcajada—. Cielos… ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo…

—Calma, es normal, por eso estoy aquí. —Ella empezó a dibujar un rostro juvenil, de la edad de Shidou, así como un cabello largo y ondulado—. Continua.

—Oh, sí… um… Natsumi… tú la conoces, ¿no podrías darme una pista o algo?

—Hmm… bueno, hoy entregué todas las páginas de mi próximo número, pero Nattsun me ayudó mucho, no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ella, es muy buena —explicó, su tono fue suave y seguro, estaba hablando de una muy buena amiga, sin duda.

«Natsumi también dibuja manga, ¿será como Nia? No. Algo me dice que ellas no son iguales, y si ha ayudado a Nia, creo que debe ser alguien que trabaja muy duro». Pensó seriamente, sumergiéndose en el tema. «¿Podría basarme de su nombre?»

El nombre de "Natsumi" poseía dos significados debido a los Kanji que lo formaban, por un lado, era "verano" y por otro lado era "hermoso", también tenía el posible significado de "verduras" y por otro lado "arrancar".

Mientras Nia detallaba la ropa de Natsumi y su cabello, de reojo veía que el chico se lo estaba tomando en serio y de esta forma —A su parecer—, más sana, no causaría un sangrado excesivo o un esfuerzo significativo para su cerebro.

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso mejor…

—¿Hmm?

—Su cara, no creo que sea tan linda, es decir… al menos, no normalmente.

—¿Normalmente?

—Es decir, sin maquillaje. Todas las chicas se pueden volver realmente lindas cuando lo usan —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ni siquiera se dio cuenta; fue como una reacción a la frase.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Incluso alguien fea?

—Eh… sí, creo que sí.

—¿Incluso tú? —preguntó al verlo a los ojos directamente.

—¿Uh? —Arqueó una ceja—. Yo no uso maquillaje.

—Jajaja, olvídalo, chico.

Shidou no pidió más pistas y puso toda su confianza en imaginar a alguien que es linda, pero que trabaja muy duro y eso la hace ver un poco "mal", pero se encontró con un problema cuando Nia le preguntó sobre cuál sería la expresión natural de Natsumi.

El joven lo pensó por largos minutos, como intentando encontrar la respuesta en su mente y en sus intuiciones.

Sabía que trabajaban con Nia, pero que era mucho más joven que ella, era linda y se esforzaba mucho, Shidou se convenció de estas impresiones fabricadas durante el ejercicio, sin saber si estaba creando a un personaje de manga o describiendo a una persona real.

De hecho, no estaba seguro si esto era real o todo era un juego. Nia en verdad lo había metido a su "juego".

«Ahora no sé qué decir… eso solo lo podría saber si la conociera, si conviviera con ella, y aunque la conozco… no lo recuerdo». El joven se limpió el sudor de la frente y se dejó caer en su cama, mirando el techo, como si ahí hubiera alguna pista de Natsumi.

—Hmm… ¿puedo pedir otra pista…?

—Con una avanzaste bastante, supongo que podré ayudarte un poquito, mientras sea solo un poquito.

—¿Ella y yo… somos cercanos? No sé, ¿amigos o ella es igual que… tú? —preguntó con temor a estar diciendo puras locuras.

—Hm… bueno, no diría que es una Otaku, si a eso te refieres. Ustedes son... diría que, si ella fuera una princesa, tu serías… ¿su fiel corcel? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, luego soltó risitas por su expresión.

—…

Shidou se esperaba eso… de otra forma, algo así como su caballero en armadura brillante, pero ¿un caballo? ¿Su caballo? ¿¡Era en serio?!

—Um… bueno, supongo que… ¿la llevo a todos lados?

—¿Estás asumiendo tu papel de corcel, Itsuka Shidou~?

—¡No! —Se puso de pie y frunció el ceño—. Solo digo que… um… bueno, soy… ¿soy necesario?

—¡…!

—¿…?

Ambos compartieron miradas por un momento, Nia mejor miró la libreta y empezó a dibujar los ojos.

—Nia…

—¿Si?

—Con respecto a mi pregunta anterior… yo quería saber si… ¿Natsumi me quiere… igual que tú?

Porque la vida era una sinfonía agridulce para el muchacho justo ahora, olvidado de las personas que más conocía, recordándolas para terminar en lágrimas por haberlas olvidado, sin saber si existía ese camino correcto; donde todos los demás se unen.

Estaba dentro de este molde, de ignorancia, pero quería cambiar; volver no era una opción elegible, por ahora. Y si quería cambiar, romperlo, debía hacerlo con estas preguntas importantes; martillazos.

—No lo sé, mi vida es otra, chico.

—¡….!

—Deberías preguntárselo a ella, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó sin mirarlo, simplemente siguió dibujando.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió, debido al silencio, lo escucharon ambos, aunque su primera acción fue simplemente mirarse entre sí.

El chico pensó que Mana por fin había regresado y como si se hubiera roto la burbuja del juego, recordó que su refrigerador no poseía ingredientes para nada, la hora de la comida se acercaba, sabía que debía de cocinar.

—Creo que debería de…

—Espera, terminemos con esto, solo dime qué expresión tendría Natsumi.

—Eh… eso… —Detuvo todo movimiento y sintió que a su boca le faltaba saliva, quería decir que no tenía idea, pero sabía que no podía escapar—. Una sonrisa.

Nia abrió más los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón, él continuó.

—No sé qué tan cercanos somos, pero si ella tan solo es mi amiga, desearía que sonriera y fuera feliz —declaró con la verdad.

—Chico… —susurró impresionada y un poco sonrojada.

—Shidou, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó Kotori, desde el piso de abajo—. Sé que Mana te dejó aquí para que descanses… ¿podrías bajar?

«Kotori…»

—Ve, yo te alcanzo después —dijo, muy concentrada en su dibujo, parecía que fuera tan importante como uno de su manga; quizás más.

—Oh… de acuerdo, y gracias, Nia. —Ella asintió sin mirarlo, pero sonrió un poco—. ¡Ahora voy!

El muchacho bajó las escaleras con un mejor humor, gracias a Nia, incluso si no había descansado y había perdido sangre por la hemorragia, una sensación de paz y de que el día estaba mejorando, le inundó. Sintió que le gustaría estar más tiempo con ella; de verdad lo pensó.

Pero cuando estaba bajando los últimos escalones, se encontró con Kotori delante de un montón de chicas que nunca había visto, causando que el muchacho se sonrojara de solo verlas, pero también se asustó un poco, ¿qué hacían chicas tan hermosas en su casa?

¿Había un concurso de belleza o algo así? ¿"Señorita Tenguu", de casualidad? ¡Que locura, eso ni existía! ¡Piensa, Shidou!, pensó.

—¿Kotori…? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó sin acercarse mucho a su hermana, como si fuera peligroso o el suelo estuviera minado.

—Ahem… escucha, Shidou. Traje a unas amigas a casa, viven justo al lado, en los departamentos.

«¿¡Todas son amigas de Kotori?! No puede ser, a lo mucho serán esas dos chicas». Pensó al observar a una chica de cabello azul y otra de cabello verde.

—Y-Ya veo… ¿piensas hacer una fiesta o algo así…?

Ante su pregunta, las chicas detrás suyo no lo podían creer, en verdad no había causado nada el que las viera ahí, frente a frente. No hubo ninguna clase de reacción, más que desconcierto.

—No… Shidou, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Nada de nada? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar enojada, pero también parecía sufrir.

—Lo siento… espera, ¿ellas son…? ¿Ellas son mis amigas…?

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para todas, nadie estaba segura de estar entendiendo lo que él decía, tampoco podían aceptar ese rol.

«Shidou… yo no… soy solo tu amiga…» Pensó Kanade, con cierto dolor, sentía que todo el esfuerzo que le había tomado poder sostener su mano, sin temor, había desaparecido. Pero había algo más. «Shidou… estás bien… no tienes ninguna herida, estás bien… ya no estás… en cama».

Kanade había prometido que sería la primera en estar cuando despertara, pero por diversas situaciones, no pudo ser así. Había estado tan preocupada y ansiosa por verlo, incluso si no le reconocía, quería verlo. Después de las palabras de Kurumi, Miku y de Origami, se preguntaba: ¿cómo es que se había olvidado de su promesa?

«Shidou, no volveré a dejarte, no dejaré que te lastimen, voy a protegerte, Shidou…» Pensó con una voz honesta y desesperada, mientras sus ojos parecían humedecerse.

Sin embargo, no era la única que estaba en su límite.

«Shidou… ¡no dejaré que Shidou se olvide de mí y de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¡Incluso si no me recuerda, quiero estar con él! ¡Estaré con él hasta se acuerde de mí, sé que lo hará!»

Tohka y Kanade salieron corriendo sin darse cuenta que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, rebasando a Kotori por los lados, hasta que se pegaron al pecho del muchacho, quien quedó estupefacto, mientras las demás se impresionaron a su propia manera.

—¡…!

«Shidou, tenía tantas ganas de verte, te quiero, Shidou, te quiero… te protegeré, cuando esa chica vuelva a aparecer, no dejaré que te lastime. Te quiero, Shidou». Pensó mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su pecho, acurrucándose ahí, mientras Shidou sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina, se sonrojó también.

¿Y cómo no? Parecía que dos diosas le abrazaban al mismo tiempo, deseando la correspondencia.

Kanade había entendido que la vida no tenía sentido si Shidou no estaba ahí, a su lado, desde que había entrado a su vida sin avisar, se convirtió en su anhelo, en su consuelo más lindo y dulce, era el único, era un sueño, ¡su sueño hecho realidad!

«Shidou, ¡no te olvides de mí, por favor!» Pensó al cerrar sus ojos con algo de fuerza, a punto de llorar, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte. «¡Por favor, no olvides que te quiero! Te amo, Shidou».

Tohka era siempre alegre y brillante como el sol de cada mañana, pero sin Shidou, ella jamás hubiera sido una estrella, porque siempre, por siempre y para siempre lo seguiría a donde fuera, más allá de la imaginación, al final del arcoíris.

Oh, el amor estaba en el aire, sin duda. Estaba justo frente a sus ojos y eso encendía sus corazones, pero no en el sentido romántico de la palabra.

—¡USTEDES! —Gritaron a sus espaldas y Shidou no pudo ni gritar, se le fue el aliento.

Tenía la sensación de que había pisado una mina sin saberlo, que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar y que debía de huir, ¡de escapar!

Pero era tarde, entonces cerró los ojos para aceptar su muerte, en la ignorancia.

Pero sobrevivió, puesto que las demás habían separado a Kanade y Tohka de él con una fuerza sobrehumana, mientras Tohka aún decía que le soltaran, Kurumi negó con la cabeza, decepcionada.

«Eso es justo lo que les dijeron que no hicieran, Kanade-san, Tohka-san…»

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, las chicas continuaron con su plan y se formaron en una fila que se extendía a lo ancho de la sala, mirando al muchacho y a su hermanita, quien debía seguir con el plan de la batalla (cita) para recuperar las memorias perdidas del chico.

—Disculpa por eso, Shidou…

—No… solo me sorprendí mucho… um, yo… —El joven hizo una reverencia de disculpa al estilo japonés, sorprendiendo a todas—. ¡Perdónenme por no recordarlas, pero haré todo lo posible para hacerlo!

—Shidou…

—S-Shidou-san…

«Nushi-sama, no dejas de sorprender a Muku». Pensó la joven que parecía la más refinada o una princesa de un cuento para niños que había escapado de su historia para obtener su "felices para siempre", aunque sea por la fuerza.

—Por cierto, ¿están todas aquí o falta alguien más, Kotori?

—¿Eh? No, estamos todas, solo falta Nia.

—Oh, a ella ya la recordé, está arriba, en mi cuarto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué!

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿¡Shidou?! —Tohka fue la que gritó más fuerte. «¡Y-Ya besó a Nia!»

«¡No puede ser, Nia se nos adelantó!» Kaguya frunció el ceño. «¡Pero que maldita está hecha!»

Era obvio que la impresión de todas escapara hasta de sus codos, incluso Origami pareció molestarse, ¿este era el poder de Honjou Nia? Solo la dejaban unas horas con el sellador de espíritus y ya había adivinado el método, ¿así como así?

—¡Shidouuuuuu! —Tohka agitó los brazos como si fuera un pajarraco, pero estaba molesta—. ¡Después lo harás conmigo, justo como prometiste!

—¿Ara, ara?

—¿Qué dices~? —Miku lo preguntó en un tono… sospechoso, mirando a Tohka, de hecho, todos la estaban mirando, hasta Shidou.

«Espera… ¿yo dije que Nia estaba…?» Shidou se sonrojó y empezó a negar hasta con las manos.

—¡No sé en qué estás pensando, pero no pasó nada! ¡Nada de nada!

Esta situación calentó el cerebro de Kotori al punto en el que estaba a punto de hacer algo visceral y desesperado.

—¡Solo cállate, Shidou, idiota! —Kotori soltó su gancho hacia su quijada, pero Shidou lo esquivó por pura inercia—. ¿¡…?!

—¡…! —Todas olvidaron su rabia y celos al observar eso, aunque no deberían de estarlo, debido a que este Shidou no tenía todos sus recuerdos, era realmente una sorpresa.

Parece que el cuerpo sí tiene memoria y reflejos, incluso si el cerebro no lo recuerda.

—Eh… ah… Ko-Kotori…

«Shidou… ¡aún recuerda el entrenamiento con Mana!» Kanade se alegró y hasta se alivió, incluso si el muchacho vagamente recordaba ese infierno.

—No te preocupes, te explicaré después. —Kotori recuperó la compostura—. Ya puedes bajar los brazos, Shidou…

—¡Ah…! Sí… —Los bajó y se paró normalmente—. Um, como decía… ¿Natsumi está aquí?

—¡…! —Natsumi retrocedió un paso y abrió un poco más sus ojos color esmeralda—. ¿Eh? ¿M-Me hablas… a mí?

Las chicas se estaban sorprendiendo tanto en tan poco tiempo que, creían que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas si continuaban, pero es que todo esto era tan sorpresivo. Natsumi se puso feliz de que él le recordara, incluso solo su nombre, no se puso a pensar que quizás Nia tenía algo que ver.

«Es diferente, muy diferente de lo que pensé, pero no importa». Shidou se acercó hasta ella, Natsumi no podía ni hablar.

«N-No… no puede ser, no es mi turno, saqué el último… este es el turno de Yuzuru, no debería de ser yo. Además, ¿por qué querrías escogerme, Shidou? ¿No prefieres a cualquier otra chica más linda que… yo?»

«Shidou…» Origami apretó la muñeca de Yuzuru, quien giró un poco su cuello para ver a la exhechicera del AST, negó levemente con la cabeza. «No interfieras».

«Maestra Origami…» Asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. «Incluso si se trata de Shidou…»

—¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer las compras, por favor? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Natsumi se quedó levemente sonrojada, sin embargo, casi todas se decepcionaron.

¿Así es como le pedía una cita?

«¡Que suerte tiene Natsumi!» Kanade se alegró un poco, pero también sintió celos.

—¿E-Eh…? —Las pupilas de la chica dejaron de temblar y sintió una pizca de decepción. «Mi cita… ¿es ir al supermercado para hacer las compras…?»

Parece que Shidou tenía otros planes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Parte 13: To Love Somebody**

Había una luz, una pequeña y brillante luz que nunca había brillado en ella; más bien, ella no era una persona brillante como tal. Si las chicas eran flores, Natsumi se consideraba una flor marchitada desde que tenía memoria, una que nunca logró florecer hermosa y linda como las demás.

Había una forma; cosas que todos suelen decir y suelen creer; una para cada cosa y pequeño detalle de todo, por lo que también, había una forma de ser hermosa y linda, pero eso, ¿de qué servía si realmente no tenía lo que quería?

Además, con Shidou y sus amigas espíritus había aprendido que había más que solo una forma de conseguir el perfecto estándar para ser bella; porque lo hermoso es imperfecto.

Sin embargo, estaba rodeada de flores bellas, todas diferentes y lindas a su manera, mucho más que ella, incluso si la que más se aproximaba a su estándar de belleza —quien también era la persona más pegajosa e irritante del mundo—, Izayoi Miku, siempre aprovechaba para decirle que era muy linda, como si fuera un maldito tic de síndrome de Tourette.

Era molesto, mucho, pero cada vez que se lo decía, iba creyéndolo un poquito más, dentro de su corazón.

No obstante, Natsumi no quería su apariencia, no se gustaba, así que esta jovencita no sabía cómo querer a alguien tampoco.

Para querer a alguien, ¿había una forma estandarizada también? ¿Shidou le querría de esa forma? ¿O sería de otra? ¿Cuál era más fuerte? ¿Todo esto sería o no sería verdad?

¡¿Por qué demonios pensaba todo esto?!

—A-Ah… e-eh… —musitó Natsumi, mientras aún no salía de lo asombroso de la situación.

Oh, sí… Shidou la había invitado a ella, a salir con él.

Por las compras…

Sí, parece que el irresistible Rey Demonio de Raizen no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en un plan decente para la cita, aunque igual podía ser que no estaba demasiado interesado en ella como para hacerlo. De cualquier forma, cualquier chica debería estar molesta o decepcionada de tan mundano plan.

Pero ella no, porque irónicamente, la chica más exigente con los conceptos relacionados con lo lindo, estaba muy sorprendida de ser la escogida por este joven tan amable; Shidou sí que hipnotizaba a sus chicas de alguna forma.

La única de sus amigas espíritu que estaba algo molesta de esta cita era nadie más y nadie menos que Kanade Shimizu, la novia secreta del sellador de espíritus, quien tenía ese privilegio de tener mini-citas con su novio, cada vez que salían por las compras.

«S-Shidou… debe estar mal, no, ¡sí está mal, perdió la memoria! Aun así, entonces, ¡ahhhh!» En medio de su desbalance mental, Natsumi miró de nuevo el rostro de Shidou y la idea de que él no sabía lo que ella era, cruzó su mente. «¿Estás ciego? ¡Tienes que estarlo…!»

Miku susurró a Kurumi que ya habían pasado unos momentos de mucho silencio por la espera de la respuesta de Natsumi, a lo que su amiga asintió con la cabeza, pero hizo una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

«¿Por qué no me dice nada…? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada?» Shidou empezó a sudar y abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntarlo de nuevo, por si no lo había oído.

—…muy, muy ciego… —susurró al agachar la cabeza.

—¿Eh…? —Shidou arqueó una ceja con sudor en la frente—. ¿No quieres ir, Natsumi…?

—Ara, ara, Shidou-san, déjala procesarlo~, ¿qué no lo puedes notar? Natsumi-san está tan feliz que apenas y puede decir algo coherente —dijo Kurumi de forma pícara, haciendo que Natsumi se sonrojara y saltara.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! ¡R-Retira eso, K-Kurumi!

—¡…! —Shidou se volvió un observador y se enfocó solo en la chica de cabello verde, notó su sonrojo; algo que se notaría sin necesidad de catalejo. «¡Es verdad…!»

Debía serlo, tal vez, ¿por qué más se sonrojaba una chica con una pregunta tan simple como esa? Solo le estaba pidiendo acompañarla a hacer el mandado, ¿había algo malo? ¿Algo obsceno?

Shidou no podía ser tan estúpido.

«Hnn… luego, cuando regresen, revisaré si le faltó algo a Shidou por comprar, ¿tal vez también olvidó cosas que compra por nosotras? Como el helado de vainilla… hn, ¡le pediré salir a comprarlo si lo olvida!» Pensó mientras miraba a otro lado, fingiendo no interés en la situación, pero sus celos crecían. «Así que, olvida eso, Shidou… no compres helado... ¡por favor…!»

—Ah… —Soltó de repente y sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron más. «No, ¿qué estoy pensando…? Uuh…»

Su novia olvidada sufría.

—… ¡cállate, Kurumi…!

—Ara, ara, Natsumi-san, que agresiva eres conmigo, como un gatito arisco~, como cierta persona~.

Ante esas palabras, las Yamai no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bajo, igual lo hizo Miku mientras miraba a la joven de cabello largo y blanco, Tohka solo arqueó una ceja con una sonrisita de confusión.

«¡Kurumi! Uuh… Hnn… ¡eso no es cierto…!» Kanade se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada cuando Kurumi le observó con picardía.

—Bueno, bueno, Shidou, ¿faltan muchas cosas de la despensa? —preguntó Kotori, mientras Kanade sentía que más miradas se clavaban en su espalda, solo se pudo sonrojar un poco más—. Sería bueno tener una lista, ¿no lo crees?

—Ah, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo aquí —dijo al poner su índice en su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a Natsumi—. Pero necesito que alguien me ayude, entonces, ¿podrías venir conmigo, Natsumi?

—¡…! Um, eso… —La jovencita pensó que se había hecho más pequeña por alguna razón, y al ver que varias se enfocaban en Kanade, aprovechó para ver como Yoshino le sonreía. «Yoshino… ah, su sonrisa me calma… puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?»

—¿Natsumi…?

—De acuerdo, iré contigo… Shidou… —contestó en un tono más normal.

—Gracias, Natsumi —dijo con alivio y algo de felicidad, su sonrisa fue genuina, aunque la chica de ojos verdes pensaba que todo lo era en este chico—. Entonces, vamos ahora.

—¿Ehh? ¿A-Ahora? No, espera, eh…

—¿Uh…? —Se detuvo antes de ponerse el otro zapato, ya estaba casi en la puerta de la casa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—D-Deja que me cambie, no puedo ir así… —dijo algo avergonzada y mirando a otro lado.

—¿Por qué no? Te ves linda —dijo rápidamente y Natsumi le miró con la boca abierta, cosa que no le agradó mucho a las demás, que le vieron entre atónitas y celosas. «¿Por qué me miran así…?»

Las chicas no se habían cambiado de las bonitas ropas que escogieron para salir en la noche, a celebrar con Miku sobre otro manga terminado, donde Natsumi fue la festejada.

Aunque había estado fatal lo que pasó después y arruinó su maquillaje, su cabello no estaba tan desarreglado y seguía atado en dos coletas que descansaban en sus hombros.

Sin embargo, las demás también seguían usando ropas lindas y algunas, hasta algo reveladoras, como el caso de Miku.

«Cielos, Shidou… aunque me viste, no me dijiste nada, hnn…» Kanade hizo un puchero mientras miraba a Shidou, pero luego miró a otro lado con desdén. «Odio esto…»

«Nushi-sama… es muy lindo con Natsumi, no es justo, Nushi-sama. ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel con Muku?» La joven de largo cabello dorado apretó los puños y agachó un poco la cabeza. «Todo es su culpa… el sufrimiento de Muku, que Nushi-sama no se fije en Muku, ¡es todo culpa de esa zorra…!»

Parece que Mukuro no se había olvidado de quién tenía la culpa de que Shidou no le recordara.

—L-Linda… a-ah, ¡no, no puedo ir así…! —Natsumi corrió a la puerta, pero tuvo que pasar a un lado del chico, por lo que Shidou alcanzó a atrapar su mano fácilmente—. ¿¡Eh…!?

—¡…! —Hasta Kotori abrió mucho más los ojos al ver esa acción.

—Tranquila, Natsumi, te voy a esperar y de mientras, voy a checar de nuevo lo que necesito comprar —dijo con una sonrisa amable, cosa que sonrojó más a Natsumi—. N-No tienes que correr así, jaja…

—E-Eh… b-bueno… volveré… —En cuanto fue soltada, Natsumi salió corriendo por la puerta y ni la cerró, eso fue algo que Shidou tuvo que hacer.

«¿No debí de atrapar su brazo…? Me miró de una forma que no sé… ah, ¿tal vez no hago regularmente eso? Pero sí se veía bien, aunque no es lo que imaginé con Nia, Natsumi es… linda».

Pensó en conclusión y se giró para ir a la cocina, pero se encontró con las miradas de estas chicas desconocidas, la desaprobación y celos estaban en sus rostros, solo no podía verlo en Mukuro, quien estaba agachando la cabeza, y en Yoshino, quien estaba sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

«¿Qué les sucede a estas chicas…?»

El joven se sintió amenazado y mejor miró a la cocina para evitarlas, dispuesto a ir ahí para no hacer contacto alguno.

—¡Ajá, Shidou-kun~! Llegaste a primera base con Natsumi-chan~ —dijo una voz algo chillona y de muy buen humor, pero el joven no reconoció de dónde provenía esa voz, por lo que miró al grupo de chicas de nuevo—. ¡Por aquí, por aquí~! Cielos, sí que no me recuerdas, me voy a poner triste…

—¿Eh…? ¿Quién de ustedes…?

—A-Ah, Yoshinon, no te pongas triste —dijo la chica de cabello azul, preocupada—, Shidou-san perdió la memoria, pero la recordará pronto…

—¡…! —Shidou se sorprendió y se acercó un poco a Yoshino. «Que genial, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Lo hace para aligerar el ambiente? Que amable y adorable».

—¡Ah…! Gracias, Yoshino, pero que no me recuerde es muy triste —dijo con una voz más chillona, Shidou solo se rascó la mejilla, sin saber si entrarle al jueguito o no—, hmm, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez~, si Shidou-kun sale también con Yoshino, lo perdonaré por olvidarme~.

—¡…! —Yoshino se sonrojó de las mejillas y Shidou se puso pálido, sus ojos empequeñecieron.

Las demás también se sorprendieron, pero a Kotori se le remarcó una venita.

«Eso es jugar sucio, Yoshinon…» Pensó la comandante del Fraxinus, quería ahorcar al muñeco.

«Siento que el ambiente se puso muy tenso por alguna razón…» Shidou sudó de nuevo, sintiendo más de una mirada clavarse en su cuerpo.

—Um… claro, después saldremos a jugar, Yoshino… —dijo no muy seguro, pero sonrió un poco.

—¡S-Shidou-san…! Pero…

—¡Bien hecho, Shidou-kun~! —Yoshinon se puso feliz de repente y alzó las patas al cielo—. Hiciste la mejor elección, ¿no es genial, Yoshino? Ganamos~.

—¿¡Qué dices…?!

—¡Eso es trampa! —dijeron las Yamai y señalaron al muñeco.

«¿Ganaron?» Shidou seguía muy confundido, pero Origami jaló a la niña hacia la bolita de espíritus. «S-Será mejor que vaya a la cocina».

«Kaguya y Yuzuru tienen la razón, ¡no es justo, Yoshinon! ¡Hubo un reparto de turnos! Hnn…» Kanade miró con molestia al muñeco con forma de conejo, por primera vez en la historia.

Yoshino se puso nerviosa al estar siendo rodeada por Origami, Mukuro, las Yamai y Kurumi. Ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y poner a Yoshinon como un escudo.

—Ara, ara, Yoshino-san~, no te creía capaz de salir con algo como esto.

—K-Kurumi-san… uuh, Yoshinon, tienes que disculparte…

—¿Ara~? Pero si fue decisión de Shidou-kun, el encanto de Yoshino fue mejor, eso fue lo que sucedió, ¡yo lo vi~!

—Eso fue un truco muy sucio, conejo maligno —dijo Origami, entre una personalidad y otra, puesto que sentía mucho más distante a Shidou que nunca.

—Apoyo. La maestra Origami tiene razón, hasta para un conejo blanco como tú, fue algo muy sucio. —Yuzuru frunció el ceño un poco.

—¿Blanco? ¡Solo por tu piel, traicionero! —Kaguya lo señaló con el ceño fruncido.

—Aclaración. Era sarcasmo, Kaguya…

—Jijiji.

—¡Y-Ya lo sabía…!

—¡Y-Yoshinon…!

—Oh, cielos, ¿cómo pueden ser tan malas~?

La chica de cabello azul tembló ligeramente cuando, sin saber cómo, fue rodeada por los brazos de Miku, pegándola contra sus pechos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿M-Miku-san…?

—Solo van a salir a jugar, pero me gustaría ir también, hm~, ¿no quieren a una compañera más?

—¡Yo solo veo la traición aquí! ¡Hicimos un pacto justo! —dijo Kaguya, mucho más molesta.

—Chicas, creo que esto ya se salió de control, además… —Kotori dijo al acercarse a la bolita, pero Tohka se le adelantó.

—¡Si va a ser así, salgamos todas juntas a jugar con Shidou!

Hubo un silencio que solo lo quebró la comandante, quien se llevó la palma a la frente, dándose un golpe.

—Todas ustedes, AFUERA.

Shidou observó cómo Kotori sacaba a todas sus amigas a la calle, pero Kanade giró la cabeza para verlo, en ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron, pero ella giró la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

«No entiendo nada… uuh, ¡lo siento por olvidarlas…!» Pensó Shidou, algo culpable y muy confundido de todo lo que escuchó y vio.

Afuera, Kotori se cruzó de brazos mientras las miraba con una mezcla de desdén y decepción, mientras se habían puesto en fila, como si un entrenador estuviera hablando seriamente con su equipo.

—L-Lo siento, Kotori-san… —dijo Yoshino en voz baja y agachando la cabeza.

—Hnn… —La mayoría soltó ese sonido de sus bocas, mientras giraron sus cabezas para mirarla.

—¡A-Ah…! Uuh… lo siento, lo siento mucho… —dijo con un rostro complicado, pero también muy arrepentido, hizo una reverencia y Yoshinon hizo lo mismo.

—Oh, bueno… también lo siento, pero… por otro lado~, Shidou-kun ya aceptó salir a jugar con nosotros, no es una cita, así que no está contra las reglas, ¿no es así~?

—¡…! —Todas abrieron mucho más los ojos, esa declaración había partido sus temples como un rayo.

«¿Eh? Bueno… eso es cierto, entonces… ¿yo puedo…?» Kanade se emocionó un poco, sin embargo, no fue la única.

—E-Eh… ¡bueno, eso…! —Kotori intentó replicar, pero frunció más el ceño.

—¿Si, Kotori-san~?

En ese momento, lo que los mantenía en la misma sintonía se fue por el caño.

Kurumi se llevó la mano a la barbilla y su ojo rojo brilló un poco más, Kanade tomó algo de determinación y empezó a pensar en un plan, Mukuro agachó un poco la cabeza y su cabello cubrió su mirada, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, nadie podría imaginar que ideas pasaban por esa cabeza dorada.

Las gemelas de repente se pegaron más la una con la otra para discutir la situación y su siguiente "movimiento".

Origami se mantuvo estática, pero era de esperarse que ya tenía un plan a diferencia de todas las demás personas presentes.

Las únicas que no parecían estar haciendo planes eran Tohka y Yoshino, mientras tanto, Kotori solo pudo ver con impresión y decepción como todo se estaba desmoronando.

¿Cuál hermandad? ¡A la primera oportunidad, todas se fueron por su lado!

—Hmm… pero no podemos hacerlo.

—¿Eh? —dijeron todas las que estaban planeando su "ataque".

—¿Oh? —Kotori arqueó una ceja, pero su tono fue de cierta esperanza.

Todas miraron a Miku entonces, quien se veía un poco preocupada, sin embargo, calmada.

—Darling ya recordó a Nia-san, y posiblemente recuerde a Natsumi-san también después de esta cita. Creo que será demasiado para él si insistimos tanto, no quiero que… Darling esté en cama de nuevo.

—Miku…

Entonces, lo recordaron.

Tal vez es porque sus vidas nunca habían sido normales desde que eran espíritus, algunas ni siquiera conocían la normalidad como Kanade y Tohka, Shidou les había enseñado eso y muchas cosas, sin embargo, era claro que con todas las aventuras emocionantes que dejaban huella en ellos, sus vidas no podían considerarse normales. Esto había influido en su forma de reaccionar ante las adversidades.

Pero ahora, con ese simple comentario, recordaron que todo esto se trataba de Shidou Itsuka, de ayudarlo a él, no de verse beneficiadas ni tomar la delantera de alguna forma.

En ese momento, todas compartieron un sentimiento de decepción, tanto como equipo, como amigas y como personas que amaban a Shidou.

«Shidou…» Kanade agachó la cabeza y apretó un poco los puños, recordando a ese nuevo espíritu. «Sí… es verdad. Miku tiene razón. No debo olvidarlo, incluso si Shidou está despierto y en casa…»

—Puede que Shidou esté de regreso y parece que nada ha cambiado, él sigue siendo amable, bueno, confiable y comprensivo, pero eso es solo porque Shidou siempre ha sido así. —Kotori les miró seriamente y luego les señaló—. ¡Aún no nos recuerda! Aun así, ¡él quiere hacerlo y está decidido a hacerlo! Shidou cree en nosotras, quiere recuperar su memoria y que todo sea como antes, ¡estar con nosotras! ¡A pesar de todo!

«Shidou es demasiado bueno… demasiado». Pensó Kanade y negó con la cabeza levemente, sacudiendo las ideas de antes, impulsada por sus celos.

—Esta es nuestra misión, Shidou necesita nuestra ayuda, ¡y no lo lograremos de esta forma, solo lo complicaremos todo para él! No se trata de eso, ¿cómo podemos ayudarlo si solo pensamos en nuestra conveniencia? No podremos ayudarlo nunca… él, que siempre nos ayuda, si seguimos así, incluso en este tipo de situación, ¿¡qué es lo que les pasa!?

Ante ese grito, todas temblaron, excepto Miku. Kanade incluso regresó de su negatividad ante la fuerte voz que provino de un cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado como el de la comandante Kotori.

—Lo sentimos mucho... —Todas agacharon la cabeza un poco, en señal de disculpa.

Dentro de la casa, Shidou no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, como todas agachaban la cabeza ante su hermanita, no pensar en qué demonios había pasado fue inevitable, pero no podía estar seguro de nada, solo sabía que era serio. Muy en serio.

«Kotori ha de estar muy molesta con ellas… bueno, no les golpeó como lo haría conmigo, pero creo que es porque esto es realmente serio... uh, espero que estén bien, no se ven como malas chicas». Shidou les miró con cierta pena desde la ventana, ya tenía su lista en mano de cosas que necesitaba comprar. «Espero que las perdones, hermanita».

De vuelta a afuera, las chicas fueron retiradas a sus cuartos para que se dieran un baño y reflexionaran de sus actos, sin embargo, Miku era la única que no vivía en los departamentos, por lo que se quedó y observó a Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella suspiró.

—Gracias, Miku… ugh. —Se llevó la mano hacia su cabeza y negó levemente—. Posiblemente hubiera dicho otras cosas y se hubiera vuelto peor… una discusión estúpida…

—No es nada, ahora solo espero que Natsumi-san pueda ayudar a Darling a recordar.

—También yo. —Sonrió un poco, pero luego suspiró de nuevo—. Sin embargo… algo me dice que esto no saldrá como esperamos, aun así, confiaré en Natsumi y… en Shidou.

—Hehe~.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué? —preguntó un poco molesta y le miró de forma sospechosa.

—Nada. Solo pensé que realmente, Darling es increíble, y al mismo tiempo, tan valioso para todas… es muy difícil —dijo mientras miraba a la ventana detrás de Kotori, donde sabía que Shidou estaba observando—. Él no es un pastel de cumpleaños con el que compartir con tus amigas de la fiesta, no es ni siquiera algo que suceda una vez al año.

—…

Kotori no podía decir nada porque pensaba de la misma manera, sin embargo, guardó silencio porque quería saber a dónde llegaría Miku con todo esto, era un poco raro escucharla decir esas cosas.

La joven idol puso sus manos detrás de su cintura y giró medio cuerpo hacia el edificio donde vivían sus demás amigas espíritu, un rostro algo melancólico es el que Kotori observó y fue completamente absorbida por ello; no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Lo amo.

«¡…! Pero eso… ya lo sé. Todos lo sabemos, Miku».

—Lo amo tanto… tanto como para escribir una canción solo para él, tanto como para sentirme viva y también muerta.

—¡…!

—Si no fuera un espíritu, él nunca habría llegado y yo seguiría siendo… igual que antes. Si Darling no existiera, no… tan solo no hubiera sido específicamente él, creo que tampoco hubiera sido salvada. —Sonrió un poco más y se sonrojó un poco, luego miró a Kotori animadamente, quien seguía sorprendida, envuelta en su confesión—. Sé que me pararé en cualquier escenario que exista y cantaré desde el fondo de mi corazón, siempre que Darling esté conmigo y me escuche.

Miku sonreía con confianza, alegría y algo más que Kotori no podía descifrar, pero no sentía que fuera algo malo, aun así, le inquietaba un poco.

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero los de la artista eran más brillantes, como el de una perla. Se mantuvieron tanto tiempo así que Kotori pudo sentir el aire de nuevo, agitando sus cabellos y sus ropas.

«Miku… ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto…?» En ese momento, Kotori soltó un poco más la boca cuando vio que Miku volvió a mirar los departamentos de los espíritus.

—Sin embargo, me pregunto… si el sentimiento es uno, entre todas nosotras. Si no lo es… —dijo con una voz un poco extraña—. Bueno… creo que no lo sé.

—¿Qué cosa… no sabes…?

«Yo amo mucho a Darling y haría lo que sea por ayudarlo, sin él, no tengo voz; no tengo nada. Me pregunto si esto es así para todas, ahora lo sabes, creo que es la primera vez». Miró a Kotori con una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras ella estaba confundida.

—Miku… ¿qué es lo que tratas de decir?

—Nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. Es solo algo que quería decirte, era algo que quería decir. Sé que en algún momento… todas escucharan esas palabras.

—¡…!

«Y no sé lo qué sucederá cuando llegue ese momento».

Nadie sabe si hay una forma correcta de amar a alguien o si existe una sola manera, pero Miku creía que no sabían cómo era amar a alguien de la forma en la que ella amaba a Shidou Itsuka, su Darling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Parte 14: Lost In The Supermarket**

—Ugh…

La jovencita de cabello verde se había dado un baño rapidísimo y ahora estaba envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello suelto y algo mojado, mirando con decepción con sus ojos color esmeralda a su armario.

Abierto de ambas puertas, sus ropas estaban ahí colgadas en los ganchos, estaba separado en dos secciones: la ropa casual al lado izquierdo —La más abundante— y la ropa linda solo para usos muy específicos.

—Hm… uuh… —Sus ojos vieron con velocidad de un lado a otro, tomándose solo un segundo entre prenda y prenda, analizando todos los pros de cada una de sus ropas.

Sin embargo, después de unos momentos, Natsumi ya había vaciado todo su armario encima de su cama y estaba a punto de enloquecer.

—¡Ahhhh! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi haciendo una copia de la pintura del "grito". «¡No sé qué escoger! ¡No se supone que sería mi turno, pero me invitó de la nada y ahora lo es! ¡Solo iremos al supermercado, incluso si he ido en otras ocasiones, no es lo mismo! ¡No es lo mismo!»

Natsumi pareció desinflarse igual que a un globo y cayó encima de sus prendas de ropa, arrodillada en el piso, debido a su movimiento, la toalla dejó de envolver su cuerpo y la brisa del viento que entró por la ventana, le enfrío el trasero que lo tenía expuesto.

—…perfecto… —susurró con desdén y con una expresión de hartazgo—. Ugh… Shidou, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué…?

La chica tuvo que dejar la cama y se cubrió nuevamente con su toalla con algo de fuerza, sí había sentido algo de frío por esa brisa, por lo que miró a la ventana como un enemigo, para después vencerlo al cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas, quedando en cierta oscuridad.

Natsumi fue a su cómoda más grande, donde estaba un gran espejo rectangular, donde reflejaba su yo actual, ella se miró y agachó un poco la cabeza, pues no había nada bueno que ver ahí.

Abrió el primer cajón donde estaba toda su ropa interior, tomó un sostén de color menta junto a unas bragas del mismo color, se las puso y finalmente se deshizo de la toalla.

—… —La chica tomó aire y se miró al espejo, intentó sonreír, pero solo salió algo muy forzado, así que después de sacar la lengua a su reflejo, se dio la vuelta con una expresión complicada. «Solo me pondré lo primero que vea… ¿quién se arregla para ir al supermercado?»

Natsumi finalmente escogió algo a ciegas y cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar que no pudo ser más simple. Era una playera negra con cuello circular, de mangas largas con estrellas plateadas estampadas en el pecho y en los brazos.

—Bueno… —dijo para sí misma, con algo de desgano.

Observó su demás ropa y tuvo la brillante idea de volver a escoger de nuevo, pero si lo hacía, tal vez llegaría la conclusión que sería mejor hacerlo tres veces y de ahí escoger la mejor entre esas…

«No». Negó hasta con la cabeza. «Shidou ya está esperándome, solo me invitó a hacer las compras… ¡solo eso…! No hay nada… más…»

De pronto, lo que hasta ahora había sido obvio, llegó a la mente de la chica.

«¿Qué clase de cita es esta? No, ni siquiera es una cita». Suspiró de nuevo y tuvo ganas de golpearse por exagerar todo.

Era verdad, era una salida al supermercado, no podía ser una cita.

Con esa resolución, no tardó mucho en tomar una falda algo corta de color azul oscuro, así como se peinó un poco el cabello para que no estuviera tan desordenado como solía ser, se lo enrolló en una coleta baja que descansó encima de su hombro, y después de unos toques de maquillaje básico aquí y allá, Natsumi quedó completamente lista.

Se miró al espejo una vez más, pero esta vez ya sin perjuicios, con determinación.

«Ya que vamos a salir por las compras, yo… no seré un problema para Shidou, le ayudaré en lo que más pueda, no haré ninguna broma». Sonrió un poquito. «Sí. No es momento de hacer esas cosas».

Sin embargo, cuando salió de su cuarto, se encontró con Miku Izayoi, quién le miró con ligera sorpresa y con la boquita algo abierta en "o".

—¿¡M-Miku?! —Natsumi retrocedió tres pasos por inercia y casi vuelve a entrar en su departamento—. ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

—Ara~, vine a verte, Natsumi-san. Pensé que realmente estarías nerviosa por tu cita y que por eso te estabas tardando tanto en escoger algo apropiado~, incluso vine a ayudarte. —Miku le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza y amabilidad.

—¡…! —Natsumi abrió más los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente—. ¿A-Ayudarme…?

—Así es~, pero… hmm, parece que Natsumi-san ya terminó y escogió eso —dijo al observarla de pies a cabeza con una mirada analítica, pero Natsumi solamente se avergonzó más.

—¿T-Tiene algo malo…? Es solo ir al supermercado…

—Pero es con Darling~, ¿eso no te acelera el corazón, Natsumi-san~? —Soltó una risita mientras seguía mirándola con picardía.

—¡…! N-No, eso no… es importante. Y de seguro ya está esperándome, no debo de tardar más o se cansará —dijo con prisa y caminó rápidamente lejos de ella, pero Miku le rodeó con fuerza de la espalda—. ¡Wa…!

A Natsumi se le fue el aire de repente, pero tomó más para gritar, sin embargo, al sentir la respiración de Miku cerca de su oído izquierdo, la chica solo pudo sentir que se desinflaba de nuevo, todo su aire se escapó por su boca.

—Natsumi-san, tú puedes, solo sé tú misma; así eres más linda.

—¡…! —Natsumi se quedó con la boca abierta y se sonrojó un poco más. «Miku…»

—Hehe~, eso es, Natsumi-san es tan linda —dijo con una sonrisa y le soltó un poco, pero no por completo—. ¡…!

Pero por esta ocasión, la chica no le rechazó, no le alejó como siempre solía hacer, ni siquiera se molestó. Simplemente dio unos pasos hacia al frente, como si estuviera poseída.

Hasta que se detuvo.

—G-Gracias… Miku…

—¡Ah…! —Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro—. Natsumi-san~.

—Ugh… ¡no lo vuelvas un drama…! —Apretó un poco los puños, pero ni así tuvo la fuerza para girarse—. ¡Y-Y no lo digas tanto…!

Natsumi casi salió corriendo, no había problemas porque llevaba tenis. Miku le observó irse con una sonrisa amplia y soltó una risita para sí misma.

«Espero todo vaya bien, Natsumi-san, Darling».

Shidou esperó a Natsumi fuera de su casa, había creado una nota en su celular con todo lo que compraría, eran varias cosas, así que realmente no era una excusa para volver a conocerla, aunque también era cierto que podía hacerlo solo, sin embargo, sentía que realmente nunca hacía esto solo.

Pero su amnesia seguía muy latente, por lo que no pudo recordar con quién hacía las compras, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que no era con ninguna de las personas que había recordado hasta ahora.

Y tampoco era Natsumi, estaba seguro, aunque no sabía por qué.

Corazonadas de un chico amnésico.

—Shidou… hey, ya estoy lista, perdón… por tardar tanto —dijo Natsumi al llegar con él, recuperó un poco el aire, pues se había apurado.

El joven de cabello azul dejó de mirar su celular y abrió un poco más los ojos al verla, ella miró a otro lado, algo avergonzada.

«¿Tardó tanto para eso? Bueno, Kotori también es así, aunque son de gustos muy diferentes».

«Ugh… no, después de todo, ¿sí es una cita? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?» Natsumi empezó a sudar de la frente sin querer mirarlo.

—Te ves bien, Natsumi —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Así que te gusta la ropa cómoda?

—¡Ah…! No, esto… es decir, sí… —respondió con ligero nerviosismo, entonces pudo verlo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas—. Ya te hice esperar mucho, vamos a… las compras…

—Oh, sí. Gracias por acompañarme, aunque te invité de la nada. —Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, mientras Natsumi le siguió a su espalda.

—Sí… igual no es nada más que eso… —dijo en voz baja con decepción y mirando hacia abajo, para ver donde pisaba.

—¿Uh?

—Nada.

Shidou y Natsumi caminaron juntos, sin ni siquiera ir a la par. Los autos que rara vez pasaban por la cuadra, el sonido de su desplazamiento, así como la de personas que estaban en sus casas, con la televisión a volumen alto o las personas regando sus jardines, todos estos sonidos hacían compañía a la caminata silenciosa de los dos.

Continuaron así hasta que Shidou se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la avenida y aquí sí había autos y mucha más gente, por lo que se detuvo de repente.

«No ha soltado ni una palabra, ¿acaso debo de hacerlo yo? Shidou siempre habla, pero ahora… es cierto, él no me recuer-»

—¡Ah…! —Natsumi se golpeó con la espalda de Shidou y retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡…! —Se dio vuelta y alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca—. Natsumi, ¿estás bien?

—Sí… no fue nada —respondió en voz baja y se dio cuenta en donde estaban—. ¡…!

Cuando algunas miradas se fijaron en la pequeña y escuálida chica, Natsumi no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada, sintiendo presión en su cuerpo, como si se hubiera sumergido en el mar.

Como si se le fuera a acabar el aire en medio de la calle, Natsumi empezó a buscar con los ojos, algún lugar a dónde correr para evitar que le vieran.

Sí, Shidou no estaba equivocado, Natsumi nunca le acompañaba al supermercado y casi a ningún lado, porque odiaba que le vieran, siempre sentía muy malas sensaciones de las miradas de la gente.

Sin embargo, todos sus planes de escapar de este océano llamado sociedad fueron frustrados por Itsuka Shidou; le tenía sujeta de la muñeca y le estaba mirando, preocupadamente al notarla tan tensa; era como un ancla que no le permitía huir.

—Natsumi, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó y se agachó a su altura, miró a su muñeca—. Lo siento…

En el momento que le soltó, Natsumi se dio cuenta y se corrigió. Shidou no era un ancla, era un flotador.

—No es tu culpa… de hecho, um… tú no deberías de… haberme traído aquí, así que, no me sueltes… —susurró algo sonrojada y fue acercando su mano lentamente a él, pero su pequeña mano temblaba.

«Natsumi…» La mirada de Shidou se suavizó, incluso si no entendía bien lo que había dicho, incluso si prácticamente entendió que ella no quería venir con él, también entendió que ella estaba esforzándose. «No sé cuál es la relación que tenemos».

Shidou tomó su mano suavemente y acarició su cabeza suavemente con la otra mano, mirando como su cuerpo se relajaba.

«Pero… quiero ser la persona que te apoye, justo ahora».

—Shidou… —Al ver a sus ojos cafés, vio la bondad, la belleza y la verdad de su amabilidad.

—Natsumi, hagamos esto juntos —dijo un poco emocionado y apretó su mano un poco.

—¡…! —Apretó su mano y asintió levemente.

Ahora, tomados de la mano, cruzaron la calle con tener cuidado de los autos, Natsumi no prestó atención a esas cosas, se enfocaría en solo mirar a Shidou, se aseguró de no soltar su mano en ningún momento, como si fuera una niña pequeña que deposita la confianza de su vida en sus padres, trató así al muchacho.

Cuando se subieron al autobús, tuvieron la suerte de que encontraron un asiento que compartir, por lo que lo tomaron, incluso si estaba hasta atrás y donde más pegaba la resolana.

Ese fue el momento para ambos de hablar, aunque quien más tenía preguntas era Shidou, sin embargo, esta chica le parecía tan pequeña y delicada, temía hacer una pregunta de mal gusto o una estúpida. Por lo tanto, las primeras cuadras que recorrió el bus, se quedó callado.

—Um… Shidou, ¿qué harás de cenar hoy…? —preguntó de repente, intentando hilar conversación; algo anti-natural.

¿Era esta la nueva normalidad? Natsumi sentía que no era nada apropiada para la tarea, por lo que agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Hm, aún no lo he pensado, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera, Natsumi?

—Eh, ¿yo? Um… ¿harás cena para todas…?

—Oh, bueno… Kotori me dijo que tú y todas las demás son sus amigas, así que, creo que es normal que quieran pasar el rato en casa, si es así, tal vez debería preparar algo.

—Pero… ¿no somos demasiadas…? La verdad… tú haces mucho por nosotras… —dijo en voz baja y agachó la cabeza un poco más. «Somos muy inútiles… tú eres muy amable… te damos problemas… aún ahora que no recuerdas nada, simplemente no deberías hacer nada, pero… sigues aquí».

—Bueno… —Se rascó la mejilla y soltó una risita—. Sí son muchas… pero hace un momento, solamente quería saber qué te gustaría a ti, solo eso.

—¡…!

Ciertamente, Shidou no recordaba nada de ella, ni sus gustos en la comida, entonces entendió que él también estaba esforzándose en aprender más, en hablar con ella.

Esto era como si un ciego ayudara a un sordomudo.

Desafortunado.

—Um, no recuerdo si lo has hecho, pero comer _Sukiyaki_ estaría bien —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. O _Shabu-Shabu_ también, de seguro a Tohka le gustaría mucho también, ella adora tu cocina… bueno, a mí también me gusta… mucho.

—No creo ser tan bueno, pero me agrada que te guste, ¿así que ya has comido mucho de mi cocina? —preguntó interesado.

Natsumi tuvo que voltear a verlo y alzar más la cabeza, incluso si mencionó a Tohka, el muchacho no parecía estar interesado en nadie más que en ella.

Era el centro de atención y, por primera vez, no para burlas o alguna situación perjudicante.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante.

—Sí… preparas muy buena comida, toda es deliciosa… no he probado nada más… delicioso, excepto los dulces y postres que no sabes preparar aún… —dijo en voz baja, pero era como si estuviera hablando de maravillas.

—¡…! ¿En serio?

—¡Sí…!

Natsumi lo dijo muy en serio y con una voz que no había soltado hasta ahora, Shidou acarició su cabeza suavemente, ella quedó con la boca abierta y agachó la cabeza, muy sonrojada.

—Muchas gracias, Natsumi. Puedo notar que hablas muy en serio. —Dejó de acariciar su cabeza y se rascó la mejilla, mirando a la ventana con solo girar los ojos, un poco pensativo e inseguro—. ¿Sukiyaki, eh…? Pero ¿eso no lleva algo de Sake también?

—¿Eh? Bueno, sí, creo… también lleva algo de azúcar, así lo escuché de Tohka una vez… espera, ¿no estarás pensando en hacerlo para esta noche o sí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno, solo si te quedas a cenar, eso valdría la pena. Pero sin alcohol.

—¡…!

La chica de largo cabello verde se sumió en su asiento, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Shidou Itsuka era la persona más amable de mundo, pero claramente no podía estar al tanto de todas al mismo nivel, estaba bien que pensaran que fuera un héroe, pero seguía siendo un estudiante de preparatoria, seguía siendo humano —Más o menos— como cualquier otro, estaba a cargo de las labores del hogar, casi como una sirvienta, atendía sus obligaciones de la escuela y cuidaba de todos los espíritus, también a sus hermanitas.

«Esta es… la primera vez que… siento que solo me observas a mí, Shidou…»

Natsumi parecía un boiler, pero no es que estuviera enferma o tuviera alta la temperatura, era ese sentimiento que, en cuanto lo notabas de personas ajenas, la gente suele decir: "ay, el amor".

Y, por otro lado, si su mejor amigo pudiera verlo, se crearía una nueva leyenda sobre el Rey Demonio de Raizen, sobre cómo no hay que dejarlo suelto en ningún transporte público, porque hasta las más jovencitas caen a sus pies.

—Pero si me dices que te quedarás a cenar, me esforzaré mucho en prepararte eso, Natsumi.

—…tal vez… lo haga… —respondió avergonzada, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Que bien, entonces, me esforzaré.

Era lindo escuchar que alguien se esforzaría por ella, por su bien, por su felicidad, por estar a su lado en una cena, por su compañía.

No sentía encajar en ningún lado, sin embargo, buscaba siempre ser admirada y amada cuando estaba transformada en la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero es como si la zapatilla finalmente hubiera encajado en su pie, o más bien, ella había encontrado su zapatilla de cristal. Una a su medida.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado, encontraron un pequeño puesto de comida al lado, Natsumi se quedó viendo al cocinero que estaba preparando pan de yakisoba, Shidou entonces se dio cuenta y fue con ella a comprar uno para cada quien.

Después de disfrutar de tan delicioso entremés, Natsumi dejó de sentir un vacío en el estómago y el espacio que aún quedó sin llenar, sería llenado por las mariposas que se habían escapado del ventrículo de su corazón.

Sin embargo, una vez entraron al supermercado, Natsumi tuvo que tomar de la mano al chico de nuevo, este lugar era enorme y estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía a diferentes secciones.

Era como una jungla de alimentos procesados, donde los naturales son pocos y la calidad se medía al tacto de cada quién.

«¿Shidou tiene que venir aquí siempre que compra la despensa…?»

Se sintió completamente perdida en un lugar tan lleno de gente como este, pero con la guía de Shidou, empezó a conocer las secciones principales, el cómo estaba distribuido el lugar, las cosas que venían a comprar, cómo elegir las mejores frutas y verduras, qué marcas de alimentos procesados se encargada de comprar, sobre los cupones que se había traído, y así tantas cosas que el muchacho ya tenía en su mente y que aplicaba cada vez que llegaba a este lugar.

Natsumi casi colapsa con toda esa información, estaba sorprendida de todo lo que se encontraba en ese sitio, que hasta pensó si habría alguna oferta por una personalidad de calidad garantizada, una que pudiera ayudar a Shidou, a Yoshino y a todas sus amigas.

Una que fuera realmente linda.

Si hubiera esa oferta especial, no le importaría tomarla.

—Natsumi —dijo Shidou cuando ya estaba en la fila para llegar con la cajera, tomando de la mano aún a la chica—. Si es posible, ¿podrías acompañarme de nuevo?

—¡…! ¿Por qué…? ¿No te di problemas…?

—Claro que no, de hecho, me divertí. Yo espero no haberte aburrido con tantas explicaciones. —Natsumi negó con la cabeza.

—No fue así… no sabía todas esas cosas, y no creo que las haya entendido del todo…

—En ese caso, ¿no sería mejor que volviéramos a venir? Prefiero hacerlo contigo que yo solo —dijo con una sonrisa y buen humor—. Bueno, eso si tu…

—Está bien… —respondió rápidamente, pero agachó la cabeza, un poco sonrojada. «Por ti, me esforzaré… Shidou».

Tal vez, ya había tomado esa oferta especial.


End file.
